Everything Can Change
by Sherlock's Hat
Summary: Grace Waters moves back to La Push after the "mutual separation" of her parents. Grace now have the opportunity to explore a new place with lots of hidden secrets. Grace first meets Sam's "Lookalike Steroid" group and feels right at home next to her cousin Embry. But maybe everything will change as Grace finally meets the guy who's supposed to be the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1 First Meetings

"We should create a club."

Grace looked up at her older brother Alf and raised her eyebrows.

"Go on…"

"We should be called 'The Losers whose mom keeps shipping them across the world because they have problems', how's that for a name?"

Grace smirked, "I better get to making the badges."

"Will you two shut up?"

"No can do Mom," Alf responded wrapping his arms around their mom's shoulders and smirking.

"You're so annoying." Their mom replied.

"Wow that's love." Grace pointed out grabbing her suitcase from the back of the car and walking into their new house.

"We have to thank Embry's Mother,"

"Why? We haven't see that guy in years, or his mom." Alf said as they all stood in the hall.

Scarlett Waters turned to her two children and put her hands on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

Grace broke the silence, "It's the look of death." She whispered.

"You two are so ungrateful," Scarlett told Grace and Alf, "We have returned to your birth place and yet you two are seemingly unhappy to come here."

"There's no wifi." Alf replied grinning.

"I give up!" Their mom threw up her hands and stalked upstairs.

"I want the biggest room!" Grace yelled.

Both Alf and Grace turned to each other slowly before both bolted up the stairs.

"I called it!" Grace screeched as she pulled on her brothers' ankle making him fall downwards. "Ha bitch."

"Language!"

Grace rolled her eyes at her mom's intervention before running across the wooden flooring and glancing into the two rooms opposite each other.

"I want this one." Grace called sliding into the large bedroom and taking her jacket off and dumping it on the floor. "See my stuff is in here, so basically I've claimed it."

"I'm older."

"I'm wiser."

"You're a girl."

"You're a man child."

"MOM!" Both Grace and Alf yelled for their mother.

Sauntering in their mom smirked, "Well, well, well." She picked up Grace's jacket. "This is your brothers' room."

"What?!" Grace demanded,

"I already decided it is Alfred-"

"Alf."

"It is Alfred's room."

Grace looked at her mom in shock, "This is child-ist." She grabbed back her jacket and stomped through to the smaller room. "Oh for god sake." She grunted shoving her jacket down and going towards the window seat. She sat on the light blue suede and looked outside. "Pretty awesome." She grinned. Her bedroom overlooked the garden which was backed by the forest.

"Told you."

Grace turned and looked at her mom, "This is pretty cool Mom, you did good." Grace hugged her mother.

Alfred walked into Grace's room, "Hate to break up this little mother meeting but there's some scary ass guys coming up to the house,"

"Oh!" Their mom clapped her hands together. "That'll be Embry." Before leaving the room she turned to her children. "Apparently according to his mother, Embry has developed and changed so no making snide comments." Then she left.

"Twenty dollars he's a drug addict." Grace turned to her brother sticking her hand out.

"Nah, it's obvious he's now homeless." Alf told his little sister.

Grace stared at her brother, "You're so stupid."

Both left the room and stopped at the stairs.

"I can see people." Alf whispered as they peered down the stairs and could see their mom talking animatedly to about 5 people at the door. "I say we venture downstairs and face the homeless Embry."

"Drug addict." Grace corrected pointing her finger at him before going down the wooden staircase.

"Here they are!"

Standing at the door was 5 men. All exactly the same; with muscles that were seemingly exploding from their shirts and the same black hair cut into the same short trim.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2 First Greetings

Twenty dollars was passed between hands as both siblings looked up at the men towering over them.

"Grace!" Grace's mom looked scandalised that those two words had poured out of her mouth. "Have you two been betting again?" Scarlett spotted the crumbled up twenty in Grace's hand and sighed.

"So." Alf dragged out the word looking at them all, "Which one of you is Embry."

Grace snorted; Alf had seen an opportunity and had taken it.

"Oh my god, shut up." Their mom was just about going red with embarrassment. "Of course you know who Embry is, shut up both of you." Scarlett then turned to the 5 people outside, "I am so sorry Embry."

Grace peered round her mother, "Ooh that's Embry, the one Mom is standing abnormally close to-"

"She doesn't even stand that close to us." Alf chipped in a smirk on his face.

Scarlett backed up slightly, "Will you two please be quiet." She whispered.

Then there was an awkward pause,

"As nice as this is just standing in the doorway…" Grace trailed off.

"Oh god, yes please do come in."

All five had to _duck down_. Like seriously are normal doorways that short? The stood in the entrance hall and waited.

"What are you actually doing here?" Alf asked frowning at Embry suspiciously.

Embry went to speak before their mom broke in, "They're here to help us move in."

Silence. Just dead silence.

"What?" Grace asked confused, "Aren't we capable."

Turning to her daughter Scarlett spoke, "Remember what happened last time."

Alf hooted with laughter at the memory and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you drop one vase down the stairs and now the whole worlds against you." She muttered.

Then another pause as everyone took the information in.

"You dropped a vase down the stairs?" Embry asked.

"Woah dude. Puberty hit you like a truck." Grace commented as the men around her chuckled. "Where's squeaky mouse Embry."

"Grace, just please be quiet."

"Ok." Grace responded shrugging.

Scarlett clapped her hands violently and Alf and Grace both rolled their eyes,

"The vans just out there, you probably passed it…If you could just bring everything in?"

Embry nodded, "Sure can Aunty."

"Wow slavery much." Grace whispered out loud.

All five left the house again,

"That was such a pleasant meeting." Alf commented sounding quite sincere.

"Pleasant?! You two are such embarrassments,"

Embry coughed loudly as he entered, as if to signal he was there.

"Wow subtle." Grace smirked receiving a wink back from her cousin who was placed the cardboard box down.

"You know me Gracie; I'm smoother then peanut butter." Embry replied.

Grace snorted, "Wow Embry, you must get all the girls-"

"All the girls? More like none of the girls." Another member of Embry's little clan replied smirking.

"Shut up Jared," Embry muttered rolling his eyes.

Ah there is it, the genetic eye roll.

Alf stood there, squinting at the pair. Now, Alf was about 6'2 which made him the smallest out of all of Embry's friends. Even growing up Grace all thought Alf was muscly, even commenting that he took steroid to everyone who'd listen at Thanksgiving one year when she was 14, but even compared to them Alf looked insufficient and Grace could tell that bugged him, he was used to being the tallest, muscly one out of his friendship group.

Grace nudged Alf hard in the ribs, "Stop staring." Before she returned her attention back to the squabble Jared and Embry were having. "Oi, I think we get it." Both turned to her, "Embry's a virgin and Jared's a crazed sex monster."

Both their mouths fell open.

"You two just got told."

Both Embry and Jared instantly shut up.

"This is Sam," Embry introduced Grace to him.

"Hi nice to meet you." Sam smiled, "So you know Jared and Embry. And this is Paul," Sam pointed to Paul, who had a scowl etched on his face and crossed his arms,

"Sup." Grace smirked. "So do you all…"

"Do we what?" Sam asked.

"Uh I dunno, like take drugs together or something." Grace suggested.

"What…" Jared asked.

"Like sorry, but you are all massive-"

"Massive?!"

"Yeah," Grace nodded innocently. "Massive."

"I wouldn't describe us as massive…" Embry laughed.

"I would." Alf muttered.

Sam titled his head to this side and squinted slightly.

"So are you two from La Push?" He asked.

"Born and raised." Grace replied.

Embry looked quickly to Sam, his eyebrows shooting up. Grace looked back at Alf and they quickly had one of their telepathic conversations.

 _These guys needs to get out of our house._

 _Alf, we can't, Mom's making them unload boxes. They're basically slaves to us._

 _Stop over reacting you twit._

 _I can't. These guys are smoking Alf and if I don't impress a certain one I will certainly die unloved with 50 cats._

 _I would have estimated 70._

"Are you two ok?"

Both jumped and turned to Sam,

"Yeah we…"

"We're good."

"Really good."

"Positive in fact."

Both siblings nodded in time.

"Right, you better get cracking. We aren't paying you nothing so you can stand around jabbering."

They left and both Alf and Grace sighed a sigh of relief.

"Woah tension."


	3. Chapter 3 First Sleepings

"Why have you bought all this crap?" Alf asked as all three Waters sat around a box in Alf's room.

Grace plucked out a photo of the pair, Alf was eight and Grace was six. They were stood standing outside one of their old houses. Both Grace and Alf were smiling and behind them stood there father. Alf was nearly the spitting image of their father, but Grace had his eyes.

"You shouldn't have brought this." Alf muttered.

"What? Of course I had to," Their mom replied frowning at the pair.

Grace looked at the photo a few seconds longer before she pushed the photo back into the box and then picked out a green ribbon.

"Aw, Alf! Look!" Scarlett cooed at her son and took the ribbon. "When you won third in the school talent show."

Grace laughed loudly, "When you performed Cotton Eye Joe and the whole school got up and did the dance…lead by me of course." Grace smirked and flicked back her hair.

"That was the best moment of my life," Alf said pretending to tear up.

Grace joined in, "I was so proud of you, my older brother. I knew I had something to live up to-"

"You two are so weird," Their mom laughed and placed the ribbon down on the floor.

"I believe you should have won; the precision in those dance moves." Grace sighed shaking her head.

It was now 7 o'clock and Embry and his friends had gone home declining Scarlett's invitation to stay for dinner.

Grace sighed and lay back on her back and closed her eyes.

"You tired sweetheart?"

"Yeah sweetheart, are you tired?" Alf mocked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Grace replied punching Alf on his leg before closing her eyes again. "I do all my best thinking lying down-"

"Sounds weird…" Alf muttered.

"Aw Grace look."

Grace sat back up and looked at another photograph. It was Grace and her old best friend Stephanie.

"I wonder what happened to her…"

Grace looked at her mom, "She graduated early and is now at NYU."

"She's sixteen."

"She's a genius." Alf reminded his mom.

"So are you two." Scarlett said trying to reassure them.

Alf and Grace snorted.

"We know mom, you write it in out Birthday Cards every year." Grace told her.

"And Christmas." Alf chipped in.

"Ok I get it." Their mom held up her hands in defence.

All the boxes were loaded out the van and now the whole house was littered with boxes. Their beds hadn't even been assembled and were left downstairs, so all three had their own blow up beds with a sleeping bag. How _cosy_.

Grace yawned, "I'm going to bed." She muttered standing up from Alf's bedroom floor and waved goodnight to the pair before crossing the hall into her own bedroom.

Grace's bedroom was covered in two large suitcases with multiple boxes all containing clothes, and certain nick knacks.

Crossing over to the window seat which was a mess with wires and Grace's laptop. She shifted them around and sat down. Grace yawned and leaned her head against the window.

A howl jolted Grace from her sleepy state.

"Great, we're going to get eaten by rabid werewolves."


	4. Chapter 4 First Threats

"Ah summer,"

The rain tipped down as Grace sat on the window seat downstairs in the sitting room, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Alf asked rolling his eyes at his sister as he walked in. His hair stood up like he'd been shocked by an electric socket and he had slight bags under his eyes.

"Aw, could the little baba not sleep?" Grace cooed mockingly.

Alf turned and glared at his sister, "You're such a loud snorer I could hear it across the hallway-"

"I don't snore you ass." Grace said hurling a dark purple cushion at Alf's head.

"Where's Mother dearest?" Alf said as he poured himself a cup.

"Gone to find the nearest Walmart or whatever, I wasn't listening." Grace replied flicking through her magazine.

"Anything interesting?" Alf asked looking at Grace as he sat down.

"Trouble in paradise for Kimye." Grace replied. "They were seen arguing at dinner one night and took separate cars."

"The horror!" Alf screeched.

Grace threw down the magazine and looked at Alf. "I'll tell you one thing; the best thing about this house is that it's all open plan. I mean I can cook bacon and still look at the television."

"You're so weird."

"If I'm weird you're weird too." Grace pointed out.

"How did you work that out?" Alf asked.

"We share the same genes."

Alf looked at Grace, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh look, a shirtless Embry is emerging through the trees," Grace said drawing Alf's attention to their cousin.

"What a creepo."

"Creepo isn't a word." Grace told him as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Good morning Embers."

"Wow, we've known each other 16 years and you're still going with Embers." Embry shook his head.

Grace went to let Embry in,

"I can't stay."

"What? My mother would actually kill me if I didn't let my own flesh and blood into our house, out of the rain and let him have a cupcake." Grace frowned.

Embry looked tempted at the word 'cupcake' but shook his head. "Nah I can't. I'm just a messenger."

"Great, replay your message." Grace nodded.

"Sam and Emily wish to invite you round for dinner tonight at 7."

Grace scowled, "Hmm. I dunno,"

"What?! Why?" Embry asked.

"Are all your clones going to be there?" Grace asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll ask my mom." Grace sighed. "What she says goes."

Embry smirked, "You're such a creepo." He told his cousin.

"Oh my god that's not a word." Grace shouted at Embry's retreating figure. "And put on a shirt!" She yelled.

"We aren't going to that dinner are we?" Alf asked.

"I guess we are." Grace shrugged.

"Why?" Alf groaned.

"Mom wants to integrate into the community or something." Grace said sitting back down in her seat. "I know you don't like them-"

"I hate them." Alf butted in.

"But please be pleasant." Grace pleaded. "For mom." She added.

Grace smirked seeing Alf's scowl fade.

"Ahh the Mom. It always wins."

 _Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! But I would like some input from you all about the imprint. I know who Alf is being paired with but I'm really struggling with Grace. I have got two people in mind but I would like to see who you would pair Grace with._

 _Also I know this chapter isn't as witty as the others but I wanted to swish a serious chapter in and there obviously will be more serious chapters and Grace and Alf's Dad may return (THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING.) so yeah. I just wanted to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU and please keep on reviewing because it really is lovely hearing your thoughts on how its going._


	5. Chapter 5 First Naked Episode

"I'm not going!"

"Don't you take that tone with me Alfred-"

"How many times it's Alf!"

"You were christened Alfred and that is what I will call you."

Grace smiled awkwardly at Embry and Jared, who apparently just had to tag along. Jared was smirking largely at Grace like he knew some sort of secret that she didn't. The shouting had subdued for a second before it started again.

"Oh for god sake put some damn clothes on."

Grace paused as she heard her mother's sentence and went to open her mouth but thought better and closed it.

"Maybe- I'll just see what's taking so long?" Grace said pausing before dashing up the stairs slipping on the third one. "What the frickty frack is going on?!" She burst through the door. "Jesus H. Christ put some clothes on!" Grace slapped a hand over her eyes.

Alf rolled his eyes, "Mom said the same thing."

"Where is our Mom? Did she see you sanding there butt naked and fall over dead?" Grace asked still with her eyes closed.

"This conversation is very weird seeing as I am naked." Alf pointed out.

Grace nodded, "Right I'm leaving." Grace backed out the door, she tripped over the edge of the door before regaining her balance. "I'm ok." She yelled taking her hand off her eyes as Alf's door slammed shut. Grace cleared her throat and went downstairs. Embry was lying on the window seat with Grace's old magazine lifted above his head to read, while Jared was sat on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"Making yourself comfortable Embers?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Embers?! Classic." Jared snorted.

Grace paused, "It-It wasn't that funny.." Grace paused looking at Jared. "How old are you again?"

Jared went to open his mouth but Alf has appeared downstairs.

"All right?" Their mom popped out of nowhere.

"Obviously." Alf replied rolling his eyes.

Embry sat up, "Come on Jared! We've got a meal to devour."

Grace rolled her eyes, "You're waayy to peppy."

The car journey was silent as Embry drove Grace's car through the roads surrounded by trees.

"It's so quaint."

Grace rolled her eyes, _really mom? Is that the best you could come up with?_

"Yeah its nice." Embry agreed.

 _Oh my god, awkwardness just runs in the family._

The car pulled up a small, hidden away house.

"So quaint."

 _Seriously mom, shut up._

Grace rolled her eyes and got out the car and stood there.

"Come on cuz, don't leave us all hanging!" Embry said pushing her shoulder, nearly sending her sprawling over the dirt.

"Watch it your creepo." Grace punched her cousin hard, "OW! Jesus! What are you muscles made of? Rocks?"

Embry smirked but beckoned Grace in, completely ignoring Alf who stood there sulking.

"Stop being a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss."

"Well tell your face that." Grace told him, smiling innocently before skipping up the three steps and into the house where her mother had already greeted Sam and Emily and had made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"You must be Grace! Nice to see you." Grace was hugged by Emily, a smiley, youngish woman with three large scars crossing her face. Emily was completely shocked as none of the three Waters even glanced at her scars. "This is Sam, my fiancée."

"Hey." Grace raised a hand, and Embry who passed, high fived her. "You're such an ass." She told him. Then she spotted someone, "Oh my god Auntie Tiff!" Grace ran to her Aunty and hugged her.

Tiffany Call was a tall elegant woman who was smiling warmly at her.

"How are you Grace?" The pair hugged briefly before Tiffany looked down at Grace.

"You really are becoming beautiful-"

"Are you saying she was ugly before?" Alf chipped in.

"Alfred!" Tiffany embraced Alf as their mom glared at Alf for his rude remark.

After a brief chat Tiffany turned to Scarlett, looking round she was Grace was preoccupied with Emily while Alf was laughing at something Sam has said.

"So my dead beat brother left you?"

"Not now Tiffany." Scarlett hissed as Grace turned round to smile at her mother.

"I want to know what happened."

"Not now." Scarlett set down her wince glass on the wooden coffee table and got up to compliment Emily on her fine taste in wine.

"So this is where you hang out?" Grace asked collapsing in-between Jared and Embry, "You guys are sad."

"How are we sad?" Embry commented rolling his eyes.

Grace looked at Embry, "Don't you see it?"

"No."

"Well if you don't see it then I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're ignorant to the fact, and you think its ok so I can't tell you and ruin your dreams." Grace replied simply.

Jared snorted with laughter, "Wow you two are related."

Both rolled their eyes at that comment and crossed their arms.

"In sync."

 _Hii guys! Thank you for your reviews, and I was thinking more Paul or Jacob? Seth is wayy to young seeing as this is set just before New Moon and also Jared it with Kim and basically is there as Embry's best pal. And Sam is with Emily and i see him as quite overprotective of her so I can't see him having another imprint although a multiple imprint story is quite good so watch this space ;)_

 _So yeah, keep on reviewing, i like hearing your input. Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6 First Forks Diner

"So Emily, serious question." Grace said sipping her diet coke, because apparently she was deemed to immature for wine.

"Ok." Emily studied Grace's face for a second. The duo sat on the front porch steps and were deeply engrossed in a conversation and couldn't be disturbed, something Embry found out the hard way when Grace yelled at him to get the hell away and only to be backed by Emily who smirked at Embry's expression.

"Why does it rain all the time?"

Emily laughed throwing back her head, "I never thought about it." She admitted. "It just does."

"I accept that answer." Grace nodded innocently.

"Grace! Grab your coat! We have to go." Alf was storming out and grabbing Grace by her wrist,

"How are we still hungry?" Scarlett asked her children as the trio sat in Forks diner,

"I don't know, but seriously even though the food was delicious I am starved." Alf said through a fistful of fries.

"It's only 7 O'clock," Grace reminded them as she stuffed a chicken nugget in her mouth. "That makes it ok."

The night at Emily's had drawn to a close when three shirtless guys ran out of the forest at the back of Emily and Sam's. Alf who had a knowing and growing hatred for the rest of the Sam's gang had instantly left not wanting to be there.

"Not wanting to freak you guys out," Their mom whispered, "But that girl has been staring at the back of Alf's head for around 10 minutes."

Both went to turn but their Mom stopped them.

"Not all at once." She whispered in a sing song voice. "Grace." She motioned for her daughter to turn. Grace who was still chewing turned in her chair and looked.

Bella Swan could have sworn that was Jacob, but why was he out in Forks with a young girl and seemingly the girls' mother. Bella caught the eyes of the young girl and Bella instantly shrunk underneath her gaze. She was beautiful and Bella blushed and looked away.

"You alright Bella?" Charlie asked his daughter scrutinizing his daughter.

"Just fine."

Charlie turned and caught the young girls stare; the girl quickly turned and whispered something to the other people at the table. All three turned, weirdly in sync, and smiled at Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett."

Grace turned to look at her mother, "Don't interact."

"He could be a murderer." Alf insisted.

"He's a cop." Scarlett told her children.

"Rogue." Grace hissed.

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Hey do you know Jacob?"

Grace turned and shrugged, "No, sorry."

"He lives on the Res; he's friends with Embry-"

"Oh! Embers." Grace nodded.

"Embers?" Bella repeated.

"He's our cousin," Alf told Bella.

Grace rolled her eyes, wow, give away personal information much?

"I'm Bella, and this is my dad Charlie."

"Sup Bella?" Alf asked winking and biting his lip.

Bella blushed while Charlie coughed, "Not much." He told Alf his eyes hardening.

Alf and Grace turned away from Bella and Charlie and started stuffing their faces again. So, Bella knew Jacob, a friend of Embry's. Interesting. Perhaps she's an ex-girlfriend, Grace scratched at her neck as her thoughts carried on trying to guess who Bella was. Her phone rang and she leant back in her chair.

"Hello?"

There was silence at the other end of the phone. Grace frowned and stood up from her chair and left the diner, trying to get better reception.

"Hello?" Grace pressed the phone to ear harder.

"Gracie?"

Grace slammed the red button on her phone quicker than even and turned around and dashed inside the diner. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she sat down.

"What's up with you?" Alf asked oblivious to everything as he piled some fires into his face.

Grace was torn. Life was great here in La Push, should she ruin it?

"Nothing," Then paused looking at her plate, "You dick! You ate my fries." She snatched them back. "Where's Mom?"

"Flirting with the Sheriff over there."

"Ew, he could become our new Dad," Grace smirked.

"Then we'd be step siblings to the pale one." Alf whispered.

"I swear that's racist."

"How?"

"I dunno. I swear it is."

Their mom sat down a slight blush on her tan cheeks, "We should come here more often." She grinned sneaking a look at Charlie.

"Ew, Mom! You're such a predator." Alf snorted.

Grace laughed, "Lock up your Dad, girls. My Mom is targeting you."

"Will you two stop?" But their mom was smiling.

This was the first time their mom had smiled genuinely since the move away from their family home.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Alf smiled.

"You're only saying that because you're eyeing up the waitress."


	7. Chapter 7 First Scares

"Oh Bella."

Grace was shocked, well actually she was more than shocked, and if her mouth could fall any lower to the floor it would.

"Hi."

Grace paused. Well awkward much.

"Is there something you want...?"

"Oh! Yeah, I wondered if you would want to come out on a walk with me."

Grace scrunched up her face as she decided. Embry had warned not to go in the woods, apparently there was a rabid bear or something, and to be honest she wasn't listening.

"Sure. Just come in while I get my jacket." Grace opened the door and let Bella in. She hovered in the hallway.

Grace ran up the stairs and shoved on her converse and grabbed Embry's old hoodie, which she sneakily stole after the dinner at Emily's. Grace opened her bedroom door and clutched at her heart.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked.

Alf smirked, "I see our friend is downstairs."

"Oh yeah, Bella." Grace nodded leaning against the doorframe.

Alf cocked his head to the side, "I didn't know you had friends if I'm being honest, and well she's not the type you usually consult with."

"Is that racist? It sounds racist." Grace told Alf, smirking.

"No, it is not." Alf said then observed, "Have you nicked the entirety of Embry's closet?"

Grace laughed sarcastically in Alf's face. "Wow. Alfred. You do make me chuckle." Grace wiped a fake tear from her eye before letting her face drop seriously. "Now l got to go."

Grace went downstairs and smiled at Bella. "Ready to go?" She asked Bella.

"Yeah."

"So-uh- how did you find my house?" Grace stopped. "Are you a stalker?" She asked seriously.

Bella let out a little, what sounded fake, laugh. "No, my dad's the sheriff-"

"Ah yeah, Scary Swan." Grace laughed.

Bella looked at Grace. "It's a joke Bells."

Bella stopped walking, Grace turned.

"What? Is it something I said?"

Bella swallowed. "No. It's just Jacob calls- Never mind."

The pair walked silently through the forest, the make shift path had disappeared. Grace was following Bella, but was sure that even she didn't know where she was going. Bella climbed over a fallen log, her breath labouring as she clutched her chest.

"Bella?" Grace was frowning from where she below, ready to climb the slope.

"I-I'm fine."

Grace's frown didn't slip as she climbed upwards and over the fallen tree.

"We're not far." Bella told Grace trying to force a smile onto her face.

Grace stopped, "I don't know. You don't seem well Bella."

Grace's witty demeanour had dropped; it was something to do with Bella's attitude towards her.

"You don't know where you going-"

"But you do!" Bella's voice rose unnaturally. "You're from here-"

Grace gave her a bewildered look, "What? I've only just moved back."

Bella turned to Grace, "Why didn't you tell me? We'll never get there."

"What are you talking about?!" Grace's own voice rose as Bella walked away. Grace broke into a jog to catch up with Bella as she speed walked away. Bella broke through the trees and were in a meadow.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "We're here." She looked round as if disappointed. She sunk to her knees. Grace stood watching her, pulling the hoodie tighter and stepping forwards slightly when a rustling the opposite end of the meadow stopped her. The rustling continued and Grace paused.

"Rabid bear." She muttered and looked down at Bella and moved towards her.

Her eyes snapped up and she stepped back.

"Laurent?" Bella asked standing up.

Laurent was smirking at Bella, with his chiselled jaw and dreadlocks.

"Bella."

Bella was beaming, like she was happy this guy was looking the pair up and down and licked her lips.

"Laurent!"

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here." He sniffed the air surrounding Grace. " _With a dog_." He added in an undertone.

"I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend." Bella was actually talking to this guy. Grace shifted uncomfortably as Laurent's eye remained on her.

"Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, "The Enemy."

"You tried to help us." Bella told him.

Grace was confused as hell. Who was this dude? Who was Carlisle? And who the actually fuck were James and Victoria, and why were they considered the enemy?

Laurent started slowing strolling round the pair, Bella not feeling uncomfortable and was actually glowing in it.

"I went to visit the Cullen's, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" Laurent asked as he stopped at Grace's right shoulder and sniffed her hair and closed his eyes longingly.

"Yeah…sort of." Bella's grin faltered as she realised the fear that was suddenly creeping up.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked still not moving from Grace's shoulder. His fingers reached out to touch Grace's cheek, but she flinched back and stared at him.

Bella was staring at a place in front of her before responding.

"Absolutely. All the time." Bella nodded.

 _Liar._

"I'll tell them you stopped by." Bella smiled. "Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

"I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals." Laurent was now in front of the pair and Grace was staring into his _blood red_ eyes.

"Tell me Bella, do you ever feel… _compelled_ to cheat?" Laurent whispered. "But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favour for Victoria."

Grace frowned.

"Ah, you haven't told your friend?" Laurent asked Bella.

"…You're still friends." Bella realised ignoring Laurent's last question.

"What do you mean told me?!" Grace's voice came out steady and she was proud that her voice didn't falter.

Laurent looked at Grace and licked his lips before averting his attention back to Bella. "More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you."

"That's... too bad." Bella told him.

"Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate."

Grace faltered. "Who's Edward?" She asked and Bella clutched her stomach as if Grave had punched her.

"Edward will know Edward will know who did it. He'll come after both of you." Bella threatened her eyes focusing on the same space before.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" Laurent whispered his eyes darting between the pair. "Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you."

"No, Laurent..."

"No, no, no. Don't be upset." Laurent's voice sounded sincere as he cupped Bella's face. "I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plan on killing you slowly, painfully -whereas I'll make it very quick." Laurent inhaled Bella's scent. "You, however, are just so appetising. You'll be my desert, darling." Laurent looked at Grace with adoration on his face. "And you two smell so…mouth-watering."

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered, her voice only recognisable.

Grace stumbled back as Laurent cradled her face.

"What is going on?" The panic was evident in her voice.

"No, no, no." Laurent grabbed her arms. "Don't worry. It'll be quick."

Grace started struggling and her mouth opened and a scream ripped through the eerie forest.

Laurent launched for her, and pinned Grace to the ground. Bella stumbled back and gasped. Laurent went to bite Grace, who was normally quite cool and collective was shaking, and then he stopped.

"It…can't be." Laurent whispered as he clambered off Grace who shot up off the ground and stepped away.

Following Laurent's gaze both Grace and Bella looked at the tree line.

"Holy shit." Grace breathed.

A large, black wolf was skulking out the darkness of the forest. It stalks towards them; a growl erupted from its throat, sharp teeth gleaming.

Grace then paused and it dawned on her.

She was trapped between two potential killers. Her eyes closed and she felt her heart hammer loudly.

Four other wolves crept out of the forest, all the sizes of small horses and all different colours; dark silver, chocolate, ash and russet-brown. Their hackles are up; lips curling and their bodies crouched. Ready to pounce.

Laurent started creeping back, his smirk evident and his hand brushed down Grace's side making her turn. The wolves growled all in sync as they inched further with Laurent inched back. Then Laurent bolted across the meadow, the wolves leapt over the pair and continued in the chase for Laurent.

Their thunderous snarls and snaps could be heard as they sprint after Laurent, they surrounded him at the edge of the forest. Laurent swung at the silver wolf, smacking it halfway across the meadow. Another wolf lunged at the man, who kicked it. Grace watched horrified as the wolf crashed into a tree and watched it splinter.

The two wolves recovered and lurch back to the pack that surround Laurent, and then close in on the man.

"We need to go now!" Bella grabbed Grace and the pair ran back towards the tree line. Stopping Grace looked back as the five wolves tore the man to shreds. She blinked before racing after Bella. The pair flew over the fallen log and raced back. They thundered into Bella's truck.

"Just go!" Grace shouted. "I'm not staying here!"

Bella's truck sent gravel spraying as she hit the accelerator and speeded out of the driveway and out of La Push.

The pair turned to each other in shock.

"What the hell was that?!"


	8. Chapter 8 First Introduction

**_(Hi guys so before you read this chapter I want to clear some things up. So I know there was some confusion about the whole imprinting thing. Basically, Sam came out the forest first because he's Alpha. And then I didn't even bother to write in the bit where the Russet wolf, or Jake, and Bella have that little moment because I didn't think it was vital to that specific bit or Grace. But looking back I kind of wish I had, because it would clear everything up. But anyway Grace hasn't been imprinted on yet! I know, seven chapters in and I haven't even done the imprint thing and Grace hasn't actually met everyone properly yet, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.)_**

"This is nuts."

Grace was scrolling through the website on Bella's laptop describing all the Quileute legends.

"It's all true." Bella was sat beside her.

"So if this is true. Then. Vampires exist." Grace said slowly.

Bella sighed and closed the laptops. "Laurent is one."

"Yeah I can clearly see that. No man could grab a full grown wolf and throw him into a tree." Grace snapped getting up and pacing Bella's bedroom.

"-and the Cullens." Bella's breathing became quicker. "Edward. He was my boyfriend. They've gone now,"

"And Victoria and James, they're vampires too?"

Bella nodded silently.

"Wow." Grace stopped pacing and ran a hand through her hair.

"And those wolves. They're Sam Uley and his friends-" Bella was talking fast.

Grace frowned, "Why are you telling me this?" She demanded.

"I thought you should now."

"This is sooo messed up. You're telling me that my cousin in a wolfy thing?" Grace asked sitting on the end of Bella's bed.

"Yeah, and they've got to Jake-"

Grace sighed and looked at her phone as it buzzed again with a call from Embry.

"I've got to go." Grace held up her phone pathetically as an excuse. "Thanks for the ride home, and all this," Grace waved her hand around in the room. Bella smiled weakly as Grace opened her bedroom door and walked down the Swan's stairs. "Hey Charlie, thanks for letting me crash here."

Charlie turned alarmed and pulled his dressing gown tighter around his body.

"Grace. I-uh-didn't even know you were here." Charlie cleared his throat. "You want breakfast?"

"No I can't. My mom is bugging me to come home." Grace lied.

"You get in a fight?" Charlie asked.

"No." Grace frowned then paused. "Do you like my Mom?" She asked grinning as Charlie awkwardly scratched his head.

"She's a lovely lady-"

"You dog!" Grace shouted playfully as she smiled. "You like my Mom!" She smirked. "I give you full permission." Grace shrugged. "My mom needs cheering up."

"Yeah, I –uh- heard about your dad." Charlie was pitying her, Grace could tell. "I'm sorry-"

"His loss. I mean look at me." Grace gestured. "And Alf's like the man of the house anyway." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but an 18 year old shouldn't have to look after you or your Mom." Charlie told her.

Grace's smile dropped. "Yeah, anyway I better go." Her phone buzzed right on time.

"Yeah, see you Grace. Say hi to your Mom for me."

Grace left through the front door and declined Embry's call again. She sighed.

"I don't have a ride." She said slowly. Grace started walking away from Bella's. "Meh. Emily's making me chubbier so the exercise will be good. La Push isn't that far way."

She was wrong. So wrong.

It took her approximately 1 hour and 23 minutes to get home, and by this time she had a stich the size of Canada in her side.

Grace slammed her front door and collapsed on the couch.

"Oh good god. I think my feet have fallen off." She groaned.

"Is that what I can smell?"

"Get lost Alfred." Grace stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Where you been all night?" He teased. "Giving _Bells_ a makeover?" He teased.

"No." Grace sat up and crossed her arms.

"Embry's been coming round like every hour." Alf was sat on the kitchen counter eating some Cheerio's straight from the packet.

"Why?" Grace's heart like literally stopped.

"Dunno, said he wanted his hoodie back." Alf smirked.

Grace rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

"And you're not?"

"Shut up."

"Loser."

"Dick."

"MOM!" Both yelled.

There was a silence.

"Where is she?" Grace asked.

A knock on the door made both siblings jump.

"It's a murderer."

"More like a burglar."

They crept towards the door; Alf had brandished himself with a magazine.

"What are you going to do with that? Hit them with facts about Kimye and Brangalina?" Grace asked sarcastically. "Ow!"

Grace opened the door.

"Grace?"

"Sam?"

"Alf!"

Both Sam and Grace looked at Alf.

"…Just wanted to be included." He said slowly whistling as he turned around and left them.

"Could you come with me?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Grace asked. "I haven't got anything to say to you." She said coolly.

"Please."

"Alf I'm going out!" Grace shouted and slammed the door.

The walk through the forest was silent; Sam was walking ahead of her.

"I'm going to be murdered." Grace whispered, and practically jumped when Sam chuckled.

"Embry would hate me and I'm sure I'd go to prison." Sam turned to her and smiled.

They got to a clearing and stepped out and towards Emily's.

"Sup Em!" Grace high fived her as she passed, she was following Sam through the house.

Emily was alarmed as she saw Grace saunter in.

"You finally caught her?" Emily asked.

Grace turned before she entered the room. "Barely, I had to tied down and gagged before-hand you see. I came kicking and screaming." Grace winked at Emily and turned through the door and stopped. "Woah."

Sam had led her into a room full of his clones. Paul, Embry, Jared, Sam and someone Grace didn't recognize.

"This is Jacob." Sam introduced the two.

Jacob turned from where he was glaring out the window and looked at Grace. His mouth fell open and his gaze didn't leave Grace's figure.

"Holy shit. He's imprinted."


	9. Chapter 9 First Lost Feeling

_"Holy shit. He's imprinted."_

Grace stood there while Paul, Jared and Sam looked between the pair while Embry stared at Jake, his mouth wide open in shock.

"You. Imprinted. On. My. Cousin." Embry's jaw clenched as he glared at Jake.

"You're cousins?!" Jake's voice raised a tone and Grace instantly flinched away from the sound and Jake stopped, lowered his tone and continued. "How did I not know?"

Embry stood up outraged, "I don't go round parading her around La Push saying _'Here she is! Come imprint on my cousin'_."

"Stop it both of you!" Sam ordered glaring at the pair. "Sit down! Now Grace-" Sam turned around to find an empty space. There was an almost comical silence. "Where'd she go?"

Grace bolted from the room, sending a bewildered Emily a small smile as she nearly sent her flying. Grace managing to catch one of the cookies that flew into the air, and ran out the door. Grace didn't bother running on the road, seeing as she would have been caught to easily, and scrambled around the forest.

Grace was annoyed.

"Stupid Sam dragging me through the stupid forest." Grace kicked a stone. "OW! Shit." She shook her foot. "And stupid Embry getting up in that stupid strangers face." Grace crossed her arms and glared as she walked further into the forest. "I don't even know my way around this stupid forest." Grace grumbled. "I absolutely hate it here-" Grace didn't finish her sentence before she fell over a fallen log. "Jesus H. Christ." Grace just lay sprawled on the forest floor before frowning. "What am I doing? It's cold and wet and I'm probably lying in wolf shit." Grace heaved herself up and started walking again towards, with an obvious limp.

Muddling through her various pockets, which were starting to become a real issue because she had no clue where she put her phone or keys every time, Grace stopped.

The familiar fear rushing through her as she patted her pockets.

"Oh my god. No." Grace started frantically patting her pockets. "No, no, no, no, no, no." She whispered frantically. "Oh thank god." Grace pulled her phone from her jeans pocket. "That almost got hairy."

Flicking through her contacts Grace found Alf's number and clicked on it.

"Sup home-girl."

Grace paused. "Please…Don't say that again." She whispered half ashamed to hear brother mutter the words 'home-girl'.

"Stop trying to control my creative outlets." Alf sighed and Grace could imagine him pinching his nose in mock exasperation.

"Alfred," Grace sighed theatrically, "I love you to pieces but now I'm in real need of help here."

She could rustling on the other end of the phone, Grace paused. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Alf replied simply. "Right shoot."

Grace sat down on bed of ferns, deciding that's the best she could do. "I'm lost."

"Everyone is lost in their own mind, child." Alf replied in a soft monotone voice.

"Shut up." Grace whined. "Seriously I'm lost in the woods."

"Well that's your problem." And the line went dead.

"W-what?" Grace spluttered. "Alf?" She groaned.

Her phone rang again.

"Only joking, thought I'd be funny." Alf laughed **_loudly_** through the phone. A loud, fake laugh that nearly brought tears to Grace's eyes.

"Shut up!" Grace hissed. "I am lost. And I need help."

"Find Embers." Alf's solution was simple, but not what Grace wanted to do. "Now seriously I got to go. I'm burning my pizza."

"Ugh, save me a slice." She reminded her brother before hanging up. "Well I am not calling Embers, so he can fricky frack off."


	10. Chapter 10 First Late Night

Grace sat at her desk, her eyes scanning her computer screen. This had to be the fourth time in the space of two hours that she checked.

 ** _Imprinting -_**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Impress or stamp (a mark or outline) on a surface._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _ZOOLOGY (of a young animal) comes to recognize (another animal, person, or thing) as a parent or other object of habitual trust._**

Grace re-read it a second time. Scoffing loudly closed the tab, "Who says the internet is always right." She muttered and opened up another tab before typing Quileute Legends into Google and clicking enter. This was all stuff she'd read at Bella's but she wanted to be sure.

A knock on her window startled her and she closed the laptop's lid and walked towards her window carefully. A face could be seen through the window and Grace shrieked pulling down the blind quickly.

"Could you shut up?!" Alf yelled. "It's 3 in the morning! I need beauty sleep; I don't want to look like a troll in the morning." Alf yelled across the hallway to Grace's room.

"Already look like a troll anyway, what difference does it make?" Grace muttered more to herself.

"Heard that." Alf yelled back before shutting his door.

Grace was now in the middle of her room, her feet digging into the carpet before she decided to move towards the window again. Pulling up the blind she looked through the window.

"Grace! Could you let me in?"

"Embry?" She asked softly.

"Uh – No it's Jake."

Grace rolled her eyes before she heaved open the window and a wet and very dirty Jake climbed through it and stood on her window seat.

"Huh, never accounted one of these before." He uttered.

"So you climb through girls bedrooms on a regular basis?" She questioned as he turned back and shut the window before climbing of the now dirty window seat.

"What? No not -"

"Oh boys? I don't judge." Grace said quickly holding up her hands in defence.

"What?! No I was going to say, no not normally; they usually let me in normally." Jake smirked crossing his arms. He then frowned and turned his head to the side looking like a confused dog. "Where did you run off to?"

Grace shifted, "I-Um." Grace then frowned. "What do you mean where did I run off to?!" Her voice rose. "You were shouting at my cousin and he was shouting right back at you, and I was surrounded in a room full of steroid eating massive creeps!"

Jake flinched at the end of Grace's sentence and she instantly regretted it but didn't move. Her face impassive.

"Don't go blaming me…" Jake's voice was tense and his teeth were clenched. "You ran off. That was dangerous! Into the woods, Embry was worried sick-"

"If Embry was so worried," Grace started her voice full of malice as she glared at Jake. "He should come tell me." Grace turned her back onto Jake. "Don't go butting into my life. I don't even know why you are and you come in here-" Grace turned. "Dirtying up my room, standing there addressing me if I'm some 3 year old and belittling me." Grace stepped towards Jake. "And you think you can address me, talking about Embry as if I don't care-"

"I know Embry better then you do," Jake hissed. "You left years ago and you've been back five minutes and you think you know him."

Grace stormed towards him. "Don't judge me!" She hissed and pushed Jake towards the window. He barely shifted. "I mean it get out of here!"

Jake looked down at her, his limbs shaking.

Then grace let out an ear piercing scream. "Alf! Alf!"

Jake's hands dropped and he walked towards her, "What are you doing? Grace."

"Alf! Mom! Mom!" Grace made her voice sound panicked.

Jake's face was worried, "Please stop,"

Alf barrelled through the door. "Grace." He looked at Jake. "What are you doing in here?"

"He just came through the window when I was sleeping-"

Jake was astounded, "What are you on about?" He shouted over the ruckus.

"Will you three stop yelling?" Scarlett entered her young daughter's bedroom. She then paused. "Wait…I don't' have three children."

But by that time Jake had leapt through the window and vanished.

"Serves you right!" Grace screamed through the window.

"What was that?" Alf asked.

Grace shrugged, "He was bothering me." She then climbed into bed.

"Are you telling me you woke the entire house because one of your call boys?" Her mom asked.

"Don't use the term 'call boy' Mom." Alf told her sighing.

"Could you turn off the light?"


	11. Chapter 11 First Friends

"Grace, come on get up."

"Grace. I'm being serious."

"Open your eyes!"

"OK! I'm up! Jesus." Grace scowled at her mother who was stood arms crossed at the end of her bed. "I'm so tired." Grace fell backwards back into her beds.

"Maybe if you hadn't had a 3am visitor last night-"

"Mom, please its 7am I can barely function." Grace swung out of bed and grabbed the cup of coffee dangling in her Mom's arm.

Scarlett glared at her younger daughter and then her cup of coffee. "I think you'll find-"

"It's yours. Yeah I know." Grace interrupted before leaving her room and turning left and down the stairs. "Where's Alf?" She shouted up to her mom.

"He's 18. He's finished high school." Her mom yelled back.

Grace paused, holding her waffles above the toaster and then frowned. "Then who's my ride?" Her mom entered the kitchen and pushed the waffles from Grace's hand into the toaster.

"You can drive yourself." Her mom reminded her.

"But I like to fall asleep on the ride there." Grace whined.

"Stop being a baby and eat your damn waffles."

Grace glared at her mothers' back before getting her waffles from the toaster and ladling maple syrup on them, trying desperately to get it even in all of the holes. Grace sat down and switched the television on as she cut the waffle up and eat it. The television was just back ground noise.

Grace loathed and loved school. She hated new friends and encounters but loved the social buzz. She was a social butterfly at heart but seemed a wallflower to others who didn't know her.

"You're gonna be late." Her mother sang as she picked up Grace's empty plate.

"Well if I'm going to be late I might just not go today and go to tomorrow."

Her mom sighed, "Ok here's what going to happen," She stood there, eyes narrowing at Grace. "Go upstairs, get dress, brush your teeth and hair and then I will drive you to school."

Grace scoffed, "So I'm the new loser with no friends whose _Mom_ drives her to school?"

"It's your decision."

"I'll be five minutes."

And true to her word Grace was downstairs waiting for her mom.

"No."

"What?" Grace turned to her mother.

"I can practically see your ovaries go upstairs."

"Ew! Mom, gross." Grace scrunched up her face and then looked down. "Please Mom I'm going to be late." Her mom paused. "I always thought you were the cool mom."

 _That did it._

Never let anyone say Scarlett Waters wasn't cool.

The ride to La Push high school was mostly silent.

"I don't know anyone." Grace spoke up.

"Don't be silly." Scarlett told her. "You know Embry and his friends."

Grace rolled her eyes, "I know that." She grumbled. "Just stop here I'll walk from here."

"Seriously? You started doing this when you were 4 and it still breaks my heart." Scarlett sighed dramatically.

Grace kissed her mom's cheek and got out the car, slinging her rucksack over her shoulder and sauntering through the school gates. She paused briefly letting her eyes scan every social clique there was. Then her heart stopped. _Embry and his friends._ Embry looked like he was waiting for someone.

Grace scolded herself but then silently slid behind a group of giggling girls and disguised herself up into the school. She breathed out a sigh of relief before heading down the corridor to the school office.

"Oh! We've been waiting for you."

Grace smiled awkwardly at the older lady.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"Right so here is your schedule and lunch is at 1pm." The lady handed Grace the paper. "I know all you young people just think about your stomachs."

"Or getting high." Grace answered with a straight face. The older lady, named Gladys, stopped.

"Sorry?" Her voice quivered slightly.

Grace let out an awkward chuckle. "It was a joke…about drugs." She added afterwards. "I'm not good-" Grace stopped. "Sorry." She added and left the school office mentally cursing herself. "Wow nice one Grace! A joke about getting high" She rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the wall and to homeroom. Luckily it wasn't like those high school movies clichés where everyone stops and stares at Grace, she made it through the hallway without being slushied or gawped at. She pushed open the door to her Homeroom and sat down at the back next to a girl who looked her up and down silently before fully turning round.

"Hey I'm Jane." Jane was tall with black hair that fell to her shoulders and curled at the edges. Her eyes were a dark brown and crinkle when she grinned at Grace.

Grace grinned, "I'm Grace." She placed her bag down on the floor. "I'm also nervous as hell."

Jane laughed loudly, "I was totally nervous on my first day, I fell over and spilt meatloaf down my dress."

The pair sat talking to each other for a while when a group of three other people bounded up. One was a girl with large chunky glasses and her brown hair in two thick plaits.

"Hey guys!" Jane greeted. "Grace this is Penny," She pointed to Penny who smirked at Grace and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "This is Mike and Greg."

Mike was very tall. His hair was cut short and like most of the men in La Push he had muscles bulging from his shirt. Greg, however, was completely different. His hair was long and pushed back from his face. He too, like Mike, had muscles visible and almost pushing out from his shirt.

"Hi." Grace raised a hand awkwardly and smiled.

"Sorry Mike, Grace stole your seat." Jane smirked.

Mike mocked frustration and rolled his eyes. "God Grace," He said sarcastically throwing his arms up and groaning.

He reminded Grace of Alf, in so many ways.

"Oh god, Mike I am so sorry." Grace replied placing a hand to her heart. "I swear I didn't mean to."

Mike studied Grace for a second before a grin broke out onto his face. "Nice one Sassy." He smirked high fiving Grace and sitting on her right.

Grace felt right at home with Mike on her right and Jane on her left.

"Dude," Mike hissed taking Grace's attention from her homeroom teacher. Grace turned and raised one eyebrow. "Why is Embry Call looking at you?"

"He's my cousin." Grace replied smiling awkwardly.

"Seriously?" Penny asked peering round Mike and looking at Grace. "Could you get me his number? And also his house number and address?" She added. Mike snorted with laughter.

"Ahh, stalker Penny comes out to play." He teased her.

"Shut up." Penny laughed shoving Mike away from her.

"But the answer to your question." Grace started leaning forward and looking at Penny. "The answer to your three questions are: Yes. No. No."

"Come on Sassy-Pants. Me and you have geometry first period." Mike grinned as everyone around them rose up and started towards first period.

"You been creeping on me Mike?" Grace asked cocking her head to the side.

Mike laughed, "You know."

Even though Grace had known all four of her new friends for exactly 11 minutes and 32 seconds, Grace felt she'd known them her entire life.

She figured out she had nearly all her classes with her new friends except English Lit, which bummed her out no end.

"Don't pout Sassy," Greg had intervened taking on Mike's new nickname. "It's only 45 minutes a lesson you won't be missing us too long." Before he winked and strutted off with Penny and Jane to history.

"So Miss Waters," Mike said turning to Grace. "How come you moved here?"

Grace internally cringed, "Dad cheated on Mom, ruined my childhood. You know normal stuff." Grace tried to sound nonchalant but her voice cracked slightly.

"Don't sweat it," Mike told her, ignoring her voice change and carried on like nothing happened. "My dad did the same thing but my Mom took him back and then my younger brother was conceived."

"How?" Grace asked shaking her head.

Mike stopped and frowned comically. "You know about the birds and the bees right Gracie?" He put on mock concern. "Well when two people love each other very much-"

"No! Stop!" Grace smirked pushing him. "You know what I mean."

Mike paused slightly. "Dunno people have different opinions and my Mom couldn't go on without him."

Grace looked up at Mike. "Come on Michael." She sighed, "Let's learn."


	12. Chapter 12 First Encounter Gone Bad

(A/N: First of thank you all so much for the reviews! I know I don't really acknowledge them much but they do mean the world to me and I love reading them. Thank you all! And i was going to try and post this yesterday after I wrote it but Error 503 (or whatever it is) came up and eventually I gave up. Ok, so enjoy the chapter!)

"Psst."

Grace ignored the noise, and she started on question nine.

"Sassy. Psst."

Grace ignored him re-reading the question.

"Oi Gracie."

"What?!" She hissed turning her body around and looking at Mike.

Mike grinned, "What did you get for question 3?" He asked leaning forward.

Grace sighed and let her eyes flick upwards where her teacher was leaning over another students' desk and explaining the answer.

"Seriously? I've been here 3 days and you're already sponging answers off me?" Grace asked.

Mike pouted, "Gracie it would mean the world to me." He replied stealing another glance up at their Geometry teacher Mr Webb.

"Fine." Grace sighed and flicked her paper over to Mike.

"Um! Excuse me Miss…" Mr Webb trailed off realising that he didn't know the new students name.

"Uh Waters." Grace told him.

"Alright, Miss _Waters_ I don't know what went on in your old school but here we don't not loan answers." Mr Webb told her walking towards the back where Grace and Mike were sitting.

"I wasn't-"

Mr Webb held up a finger silencing her. "No." He whispered. "Something I hate more than cheats are liars Miss Waters." He bent down so the pair were face to face.

"It was my fault Sir," Mike spoke up.

"No Mike." Mr Webb turned to Mike. "I saw what happened."

Grace frowned, "Then you'll know-"

"Be quiet!" Mr Webb all but bellowed.

Grace clenched her teeth and wiped the spit off her face.

"That's disgusting." Grace hissed.

"Detention. After school." Mr Webb told her and turned around and walked to the front.

Grace snatched her paper back from Mike and started again on question nine. She ignored him the entire class and went he bell went she was the first one to leave, giving Mr Webb a dirty look as she left.

"Grace!" Mike was shouting down the hallway for her. "Gracie!" He had caught up with her. "I am really sorry." He grabbed her arm and made her turn and look at him. "I'm being serious."

"Oi!"

Grace and Mike turned around to see an angry Jacob Black marching towards the pair, a glare evident on his face.

"Oh god, not this creep again." Grace sighed rubbing her face.

"Get your hands off her." Jacob growled.

"Woah chill out man." Mike snorted.

"Jake! Come on man." Embry was behind Jake in a second. "Oh hey Grace." Embry's face has lit up. Grace has successfully managed not to come in any contact with her cousin or Jacob Black for a successful 3 days.

"I said." Jake's voice got dangerously low. "Take your hands off her."

Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed Mike's arm. A growl ripped from Jake's throat and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Woah seriously chill out." Grace told Jake. "Mikey come on." She sang and the pair walked past Jake who was stood staring at the spot where Grace's hand was on Mike's arm.

"How do you know that guy again?" Mike asked Grace as he led her to lunch.

Grace sighed, stopped and turned to Mike. "He climbed through my bedroom window one night." She replied her face serious.

Mike studied her face and then narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously."

"Seriously." Grace nodded. "Now come on its Thursday ain't that pizza day?"

Mike whooped loudly drawing attention to the pair as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"You're such a cre-" Her sentence was cut short as Penny grabbed her from behind pinching her skin by her hips while yelling the word **'Zapp!'** Grace shrieked loudly. "Oh my god!" Grace hit Penny on her arm softly and put a hand to her heart. "I hate you." She stuck her tongue out at Penny who smirked back proudly.

He trio walked to lunch, Penny and Mike re-enacting the scene. Mike pretending to be Grace, and threw his hands up over dramatically.

"Ooh, Pen-Pen!" Mike shrilled in a girly voice. "You just scared me!" He threw up his arms.

Grace scowled at the pair as they sat down next to Greg and Jane. "I don't remember the words 'Pen-Pen' coming out of my mouth." She pointed out pointing her fork at Mike.

"It's called improvising, darling." Mike sassed taking a large bite of cheesy pizza.

"It's called being…Holy shit." Jane stopped her sentence. "Why is Mr Webb on a war path?"

Grace's eyes widened. "Oh my god, hide me." Grace hissed.

Greg's hand shot down on Grace's head and shoved her body under the table followed by her tray.

"Thank me later Sassy." He looked down at her and smirked before shoving the seat in.

"Excuse me…children." Mr Webb stood at the table. "I have noticed you've been hanging around with a Grace Waiters-"

"It's Waters, actually." Greg told him.

Grace stayed quiet taking a silent bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Oh. Right, well if you see her tell her detention starts at 3:10 and will end at 4."

"Yes sir." Penny told him in a sugary sweet tone.

Mr Webb walked away and Greg's hand shot down and grace accepted it and sat back in her seat.

"Good god that man is an idiot." Mike snorted.

Grace started picking at her limp salad and ate some lettuce. "He legit hates me." Grace moaned.

"He hates everyone." Jane said trying to comfort Grace and put her hand on Grace's.

Mike nodded, "But he didn't spit on us." He pointed out.

"You're not helping." Penny told him kicking him under the table.

The five sat in silence for a moment before someone cleared their throat.

Grace's smile fell.

"Sam…" She trailed off. Surely Sam was **_way_** too old for high school.

Sam looked out of place in the bust cafeteria.

"Grace, I need you to come with me." He told her sternly.

Jane looked between the pair before speaking up.

"Grace, do you know this weirdo?"


	13. Chapter 13 First Angry Smack

Grace was confused, well more than a confused as Sam dragged her from her table, out the cafeteria and down the hall.

"Sam, seriously." Grace sighed, trying to keep up with Sam's large strides.

"Just shut up and eat your pizza."

Grace had absent-mindedly dragged her pizza along unintentionally for the ride, shrugging Grace ate the piece. Who gives up free pizza?

"What's going on?" Grace asked throwing the crust in the nearby trash can.

"Just eat your-"

"I finished it!" Grace told him angrily. "Stop and tell me."

Sam turned, sighed and closed his eyes. "It's Jacob-"

"Nope." Grace interrupted him, standing hand on hip. "I am not getting involved with that idiot." Grace told him flicking her hair back sassily. Sam stood his ground, putting on his Alpha Male look which Grace didn't know so well. It didn't work. Grace stood her own ground, copying the Alpha's stance and titling her head up slightly and glaring. This happened for longer than the pair care to admit, but eventually Sam broke. He launched forwards grabbed Grace by her waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Sam!" She shrieked and let her hands punch his muscular back. "I swear to god I will hit you so hard when I get down!"

Sam ignored her and hauled her out of school and into the nearby woods.

"Great." Grace sighed. "Now you're going to murder me."

"Nope, you're too noisy. If I was going to kill you I'd smother you."

Grace went limp.

What. The. Hell.

Grace's eyes scanned the environment around her before she pushed all her weight towards her upper stomach area and tried to escape Sam's grip. But no. It failed. Sam only chuckled and tightened his grip before walking for another five minutes before placing Grace down on a raised tree stump.

"What is going on?" Grace growled crossing her arms before she noticed something. "What is **he** doing here?" She demanded. "I don't want to see his stupid face." She told Sam. "I told him today when he was trying to wrestle me into his grip and practically savage Mike's arm off."

Sam sighed, "Grace this is killing him."

"I don't care!" Grace told him bluntly. "And you!" She turned on Embry. "Why did you let him-" She pointed at Sam. "Drag me here?"

"Grace, please listen to what he is saying." Embry tried to be patient but this was killing him also. Watching his best friend go through pain watching Grace sashay down the hall with her new found friend _Mike_.

"I don't care about what you're saying." Grace turned to Sam. "I want to go back to school now."

Embry snorted, "never heard that before."

Jacob Black stood there watching his Imprint bicker back and forth with Embry, and a smile came to his lips. He adored her. He'd only met her a handful of times but he loved every single quirky movement she did. He loved the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder, the way she laughed – something he had to hear down a hallway since she absolutely hated his guts.

"Grace, no matter what you say," Sam stopped their bickering. "You know you're Jacob's Imprint whether you like it or not."

"But I don't want to be!"

Her outburst was unexpected and loud. Jake visibly winced. He felt wounded; his heart was ripped from his chest and Grace was standing there, unknowingly, squeezing every last moment of life from it.

"You don't understand." Grace whispered after the silence. "I don't want anything complicated." Grace didn't dare look at the three men. "No ties."

Jake staggered backwards, Embry by his side instinctively. This made Grace's eyes flick up.

"I'm sure you're a great guy, but…" She trailed. There was no reason. She looked at Jacob and saw a stranger, no one she could connect with. "You're Embry's friend-"

"Stop making excuses!" Jake roared suddenly angry and he took a few steps towards Grace, who saw the blinding hot rage her father possessed and stepped back. "All you do Grace is lie and make up excuses and make yourself have this hard exterior, but deep down you're scared." Jake was seething. "You're a coward."

 ** _Smack._**

Jake stood there shocked. Half his face was burning and turning an angry shade, something was contrasted to Jake's caramel skin tone. Grace stood there, a pain shooting through her left hand still on that stupid tree stump.

"Don't." She pointed a finger at Jacob. "Don't you dare you think you know me." She growled out before turning her back on the trio and stepping off the tree stump and back through the woods. She heard the sound of clothes being ripped up and Embry's human shouts for Jake.

Grace was conflicted, confused and damn right angry. Her heart hammered and her hand stung and when she looked down at it her hand was red and pulsing.

"Shit." She hissed sticking it under her armpit to stop the throbbing. She stopped hallway in the school parking lot. She stopped and looked at La Push HighSchool. With its old, quirky exterior which older residents said made the school 'unique' back in the olden days.

Grace stood. Watching. Before she knew what she had to do.


	14. Chapter 14 First UnStable Moment

(A/N: Heyy guys! Thanks for your updates. I'm going to say a few personal shout outs.

Thanks to:

FangsandDaggers – You're reviews make me chuckle, I love your enthusiasm in the story and how you're trying to determine every move J

XxMoonlightShadowxX – You were my first reviewer! And I love hearing your input!

And thank you to all of you who I haven't mentioned but still review! I love you all. Thank you. Also this is quite a serious chapter because we have to some of them in there, don't we? And yeah. Stuff happened. Basically I don't like Bella as a character on whole so bit of bashing! :) )

It was cold. Why was it so cold?

She stood on the beach glaring at the sea as if that was the cause of all her problems. Her hand ached, and was probably broken. Probably. Defiantly. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and shoved the black sweaters hood up to shield her from the harsh wind. God she hated them. All of them. They were so annoying and intervening and…Grace groaned and kicked the pebbly stones in front of her. She knew she should sit down and let Sam explain everything. But she couldn't. Not with Jacob swanning into her life when it suited him. Not with Bella Swan phoning her house every second just pondering if she knew where Jacob was because she knows about the whole imprinting thing and how she isn't angry and how would Grace know about their close relationship?

"I thought La Push was our escape?" Grace's words were lost as the wind howled and filled her bones with dread and the chilling coldness. Grace turned from the water's edge and edged up the rocks and sat down safely in the driest patch she could find. She just sat there. Pondering. And missing her detention and her friends, who were texting her constantly. Mike asking if she'd be in tomorrow because he couldn't face Geometry alone and having to face Mr Webb's wrath.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Grace clenched her fist and then winced. "What do you want Bella?"

Bella Swan sat by her side making Grace flinch and shuffle away, something Bella noticed.

"I just wanted to see…how you were."

Grace snorted. "Whatever."

Bella looked towards Grace and frowned. "Are you ok?"

"For god sake!" Grace exploded standing up and turning to Bella. "Why can't you leave me alone?!" Grace's voice raised a couple of notches. "No! I don't know where Jacob is because I don't like Jacob and I don't track Jacob's every move because **News Flash** I don't want to be his Imprint! I don't like him! I don't know him! And I don't care!" Grace was now screaming at Bella who looked stricken. "I want to be alone; I want silence that's why I came down to the beach. So please." Grace rubbed her forehead. "Leave me alone." Grace then turned and walked further down the beach, away from Bella.

She had exploded. That had not happened since her Dad left. Grace let out a frustrated scream. She felt like she had completely lost it, and probably looked like it. She sat on a large piece of driftwood and watched as Bella slowly got to her feet, glanced at Grace's slouched form before heading back up to her truck. Grace knew. Bella would tell Jacob who would tell Sam, who would tell everyone and then Grace would feel Embry's wrath, something much more terrifying than Mr Webb's.

Grace sat there. Until the sun started setting, not that it was much use it was still freezing, and darkness threatened to unfold. Her mom had called. Alf had called, heck even Embry called. They all left voicemails.

 _When are you back? I'm worried._ – That was her Mom.

 _Hurry up we're ordering pizza._ – Alf's contribution.

 _Come to Sam and Emily's tonight? Let me explain._ – Embry sounded desperate towards the end. He wanted to know Grace was safe and he wanted everything to be set straight. In Embry's world Grace and Jacob would be together happily, Grace would be over at Sam and Emily's every night having dinner with all the other boys, but no. Grace couldn't commit. Finally Grace moved her frozen bones back up the beach to her rusting truck. She unlocked it and sat there. Letting the warmth wash over her before starting the truck and driving home. She didn't want to be there. She really wanted to be at her Grandmothers, where her Mom, herself and brother had taken residence the following months after her parents' separation.

Slowly, Grace pulled up the dirt track to their house. A police car sat in the drive way. Charlie Swan's to be exact. Grace groaned and got out the truck, slamming the door loudly.

"Where have you been?!" Her Mom was outside quickly, hugging her daughter. "Oh god. School called." She held her daughter at arm's length observing her. "They said you left after lunch, and then Sam called." She hugged Grace again. "He said you two had a confrontation and you had stormed off." Grace didn't respond. "God, you're freezing. Come inside."

Even Grace had to admit she looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Mom I'm fine. I've been down at the beach." Grace brushed off her Mom's concern.

"Alfred!" Grace's Mom called her only son down the stairs. "Grace is home! Call Sam and tell him."

Charlie Swan was sat awkwardly in their living room, drinking a cup of coffee. He spat it back in the mug when he saw the two enter.

"Grace." Charlie stood. "Hey." He raised his hand awkwardly, like Bella. And a deep sensation of hate rolled off Grace towards Charlie and his daughter.

"Mom you didn't have to call the cops." Grace sighed.

Scarlett paused awkwardly looking at her daughter. "I didn't."

Grace frowned. "What? Then why is-" Grace then realised. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed loudly. "Are you sure?" She added in a whisper looking at Charlie. "I mean he isn't your usual type-"

"Grace! Be quiet." Her Mom hissed at her. "Go upstairs and get changed. You don't know how worried I was about you." Her mom hugged her again. "I'll whip you something up to eat."

Grace watched the pair carefully before retreating upstairs.

"Hey." Alf was on the landing looking at Grace. "You alright?"

"Fine." Grace stopped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alf stopped. "Don't mess with me Grace." He was serious for once in his life. "I know what you're like." He stepped towards her and memories of Jacob's rage came to memory.

"Don't please Alf," Grace sighed. "I'm cold and hungry and tired."

Grace then brushed past him and into her room. She shut the door softly and sighed. Leaning against the door Grace closed her eyes.

How did her life start slowly falling around her?


	15. Chapter 15 First Barbecue On The Beach

The next day the sun shone strongly and the whole of Forks and La Push were enjoying it. Grace and her friends went down to the beach, which was lonely seeing as many people were up on the cliffs, not down in the droughty beach.

"I love it here!" Penny screamed joyously and spun in circles her arms stretched widely. "God damn! I love the sun!"

The four laughed and watched their friend jump over the small hill of rocks and run down to the sea, where she waded up to her knees, "Jeepers its cold!"

"She is nuts." Greg snorted and threw one blanket at Grace, and the cooler full of drinks at Mike.

"Dude, don't throw the important stuff alright?" Grace warned as she flattened down some pebbles before spreading out the large picnic blanket.

"Sorry Grace," Greg mocked bowed to Grace who smirked.

She put a lofty look on her face. "I forgive you Greg, but one more slip up and you'll have to find another house to serve."

"You two are such dorks." Jane sighed as she laid back on the blanket. "Ah sun, how I missed you."

Grace snorted watching Penny get totalled by a large wave. It sent her flying face forward into the water.

"Aww Pen, are you ok?" Mike called smirking as he watched Penny haul herself up from the sea, drenched.

"I'm a bit cold." She admitted trailing back up to the four. "Greg will I get hypothermia?" Greg shrugged, "Grace?!" She sent Grace a panicked look.

"It's a possibility."

Penny studied Grace's face before letting out a fake laugh, "You ass hat." Jane rummaged through the large basket they brought and chucked another blanket at Penny who nodded her thanks.

"Now come on!" Mike cheered. "Where's the alcohol?"

"Ooh, are we underage drinking now?" Grace teased shooting Mike a smirk. "Pass one over." She added promptly. The beer was cold, which contrasted nicely to the hot September day. Mike had taken the cap off and Grace sipped.

"Is this Gracie's first ice cold beer?" Mike asked smirking looking at Grace.

Jane snorted, "Are we talking about Grace? Yeah." She laughed. "This is Grace we're talking about." She stressed again.

"Ok, ok. Jesus Jane." Grace frowned at her friend.

Jane looked quickly at Grace, "I don't mean in a bad way." She added quickly. "I've known you only a couple of days but seriously you may have a problem."

A smile grew on Grace's face. "You're such a dork." Grace threw a hot dog bun at Jane's head.

"Hey! Don't waste food." Mike frowned. "Ooh look." He pointed at the cliff. "Macey Hunter is jumping."

"Perhaps her bikini top will fall off and you'll get lucky." Grace teased winking at Mike.

"Hey, don't get a man's hope up like that." Greg warned Grace pointing his finger at her.

Grace tipped back another slurp of beer before placing it on top of the sand and pushing causing a little hole where the bottle sat snugly.

Half an hour later Greg set up the little portable barbecue he'd bought from his older brother,

"Why didn't he just give it you?" Jane asked.

"Because he's a dick." Greg explained as he flipped a burger.

"Hey Grace!" Mike was jogging back from the sea, where he'd bravely gone for a swim. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Grace shrugged picking up her beer and dusting the sand off her legs and walking barefoot to where Mike was stood. The pair walked off from their friends laughing and joking.

"Those two are so gonna bang." Penny muttered watching them walk away.

"Mike, where are we going?" Grace asked as they walked further away from their little camp set up.

"On a walk Sassy," He pushed her gently with his hip causing her to stumble. Mike let out a bark of laughter, "God, I didn't even push you that hard."

"I've had a lot to drink-"

"That's your second beer Gracie." Mike plucked it from Grace's grip and tipped the amber liquid from the bottle onto the sand.

"You're a saint Michael." Grace sighed patting her best friends' cheek.

"I know." Mike laughed rolling his eyes. "So, Grace." He started clearing his throat awkwardly. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Grace raised her eyebrows and smile at Mike. "Shoot Mikey!" She raised her fingers in a gun like fashion and pointed it at Mike.

"Are you actually drunk?"

"No, just happy." Grace replied. "Ooh watch this." Grace started running and then did a perfect cartwheel.

"Wow!" Mike clapped appreciatively as he caught up. "How can you do that?"

"I took gymnastics until a year ago." Grace snorted. "I'm so cool." She rolled her eyes. "What did you want to ask me?" She paused looking up at Mike.

"Uh, I was just going to ask if I could-"

"Hey Grace! Mike! You're burgers are done!" Greg's loud yell stopped Mike.

Mike raised a hand in acknowledgment and turned to Grace.

"Talk after lunch yeah?" Grace asked and when Mike nodded she ran off like a small child, throwing in the odd flip of two. "I want onions with mine!" She yelled returning back to the four.

A growl made Mike turn around, a frown on his face as his eyes scanned the forest in front of him.

"Woah."

Two pairs of eyes caught Mike's attention. He started at them before stepping back and clearing his throat. The wolf stepped forwards slightly out of the forest and Mike saw the large wolf; its fur was a dark brown. It growled at Mike and crept forward again before another howl made the wold still. It then let out another growl in Mike's direction before sprinting back off into the trees.

"Mike!" Grace was calling him. She was stood watching him, an amused frown on her face. "Come on! Your burgers going cold!"

Mike glanced back at the forest. Weird shit was going on.


	16. Chapter 16 First Order

(Just a quick little filler before the real drama happens!)

It killed him. Absolutely killed him to watch her walk down the hallways or stand in the lunch queue. Sometimes they passed each other, but like those cliché movies, Grace would flip her hair over her shoulder and smile upwards at Mike, or Greg or sometimes a stranger just so she didn't have to meet Jacob's eyes and he would watch her, training his body to her every movement.

He had backed off, and Grace suddenly felt free. Like she could fling her arms about and trip over without Jacob rushing in asking if she was hurt or injured. She sat in Geometry, she smiled at her teachers, and her bubbliness was re-emerging. Grace would even enjoy the cafeteria's sloppy joes which were 100% not meat but she'd still eat it with enjoyment and then gorge herself on tater tots.

But Grace missed Embry. With Jake's distance came Embry's distance, and Grade missed her goofy cousin, even Jared would ignore her. Grace would smile at Embry and sometimes the odd wave but he'd look right through her coldly, while Jake was practically whimpering by his side to go wrap Grace up in a hug when he would see her deflated face.

"Ignore him." Alf suggested that night when the pair we're scouring the take out menu.

"But I can't." Grace muttered as she wrote down her Mom's usual order. "I'm not a cold, heartless bitch."

"Well Embry certainly thinks so." Alf smirked at his sister.

Grace chucked the note pad at Alf's head, "You're such a knob."

"Hey! Don't hate – Relate." Alf told Grace flicking back his non-existent long hair.

"W-What?" Grace stuttered, "Is that one of your new mottos along with – chicks before dicks?" She asked.

"Hey! It's true!" Alf defended.

"No it's not." Grace laughed. "It's supposed to be Bros before Hoes." Grace told him.

Alf paused. "Aw shit." He then snorted, "That's probably why my friends kicked me out of our club."

"Wow! 18 year olds who have special clubs." Grace mocked standing up and reaching for her laptop.

Alf snorted. "Our club was not for the faint hearted."

Grace threw her hands up in defeat. "I know! Horror Movie Bros will reunite one day!" She stood up on the dining room table in a superman pose. "Is that a bird? Is that a plane? No! It's the Horror Movie Bros!" She then jumped off the table onto the armchair with a smirk, Alf flipped her off angrily.

"Just order the goddamn Chinese." Alf muttered hitting Grace on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Grace reached out to grab Alf's hand,

"Ha! Ninja!" Alf yelled jumping backwards.

"More like loser." Grace's comeback was terrible.

"Wow that hurt Gracie." Alf held the space above his heart.

"You know bitch." Grace told Alf taking a running jump and landing on her brother's back perfectly. "Gymnastics." She whispered before hopping off and running back towards the kitchen to the phone.

"You're seriously such a loser!"

"You know it!"


	17. Chapter 17 First BeachAgain

(A/N: Sorry about late updates but school started again and the pressure of having your life altering exams in 6 months is being piled on.)

"Oi Grace!"

Grace whirled round, a grin on her face. "Embry!" She catapulted towards Embry hugging him. Behind her Penny audibly gasped and held onto Jane for support.

"Oh hot diggity." Jane murmured eyeing Embry up and down.

"Hey, what's up?" Grace asked Embry as he led her away from her friends gaze.

He cleared his throat, "Sam wants me to invite you to the bonfire tonight."

Grace paused, "Uh, yeah." Grace pushed her hair back. "Sure yeah."

Embry's gaze lit up like the Fourth of July, "Great be there for 7, yeah? Emily is cooking!" Embry whooped and walked away, high fiving Jared as he passed. Jared look towards Grace and sent her a thumbs up. Grace smirked and blew a kiss his way before rolling her eyes as he pretended to catch it.

"What was that about?" Jane asked breathlessly watching the two swagger away.

"Just dinner." Grace said vaguely smiling at her friends.

Jane and Penny looked unimpressed, "Tell us."

"No!" Grace exclaimed, "Its trade family secrets." She replied walking to English Lit with a large smile on her face. She walked through the door, and sat down at the back. None of her friends were in this class, so time went by. **Slowly.** Grace glanced at the clock silently begging it to hurry up.

By the time the bell rung Grace was bored out of her mind. It rang shrilly and everyone jumped, practically running out of the room. Grace collected her book slowly and left the room. Grace flicked through the pages given out to outline their new assignment.

"Oh!" Grace collided with someone sending her stuff to the floor. Grace's eyes flared up and she looked up, ready to tear into the person who knocked her over. "Oh." She repeated again.

"Sorry about that." Jacob picked up Grace's stuff in one sweep and gave them back. "Nice to see you." And then walked away.

Grace stood astounded. Normally he would be hauling her up and checking her over for injuries, and then apologizing profusely. "That was…weird." Grace murmured walking towards the parking lot. She was confused. So confused. Why wasn't he worried about her?

Grace shook her head. "No." She stopped at the traffic lights. Her fingers tapping impatiently on the wheel. Should she go? Well now she had too, she promised Embry. She could imagine his face patiently waiting for her on the beach before finally realising she wasn't coming.

Something tightened in her chest. That familiar squeezing feeling. Grace gasped for breath before she turned off the road and onto a dirt track. She fled from the car, the truck door standing wide open. Grace ran. It was the only thing weakening the squeeze.

"Stop! Please." Grace held the tree to her right and put her left hand on her heart. The pain was dying out quickly. It hadn't happened in ages, why was it happening now? Grace slowly turned and started treading quietly back to the truck. She put her hand on the familiar old thing before getting back into it and starting it up again. She pulled off the dirt track and continued the journey home. Her Mom would kill her, she know she would. Her mom would be all over her trying to force fed her cookies and cocoa.

"Mom?!" Grace yelled as she came through the door. "Mom? Hello?" The house was still. "Creepy." Grace sang as she made her way into the kitchen and grabbing an Oreo before jogging up the stairs and into her room. She quickly threw on Mike's old hoodie, which he left when they all came round to watch all the Back To The Future movies for hours straight, and a pair of ripped up skinny black jeans before shoving on her converse again.

Flicking through her contacts Grace found Alf's number and letting it ring out.

 _"Wassup?! It's Alf, can't get to the phone, I'll probably just ignore you anyway so don't leave a message."_

Grace rolled her eyes and locked her phone before grabbing her keys and walking down the stairs. She got back into her truck and started it up. She was worried. No she was terrified. She could see it now them all eyeballing her as she walked down the sand. Grace shook her head and reversed back down the driveway and onto the main road.

Grace found the ride to First Beach so uncomfortable. The radio chattered too loudly and if she turned it off she found the silence awkward even though she was by herself. Grace stopped he truck and let the engine die out slowly. She stepped out the truck and let her feet hit the tarmac and shut the door. She stood watching Embry race Paul down the sand, and smile fondly when Embry face-planted.

Adrenaline and strength coursed through her and she stepped down onto the sand and swallowed. She walked forward and put her head down so her chin nearly hit her chest

"Gracie!" Embry was jogging up to her, slightly red faced with sand still in his hair and some scattering across his skin. Embry sniffed. "No, no. Grace." Embry's face contorted.

"What?" Grace started nervously laughing at Embry. "Seriously I'm hungry and a tad hormonal. I need a burger."

Embry tried to stop Grace but she had already made it to the bonfire and was advancing on Emily with a grin on her face.

The hoodie reeked of Mike. Embry could smell it from the distance the two were at now. Embry whipped around. He saw Sam sniffing he air suspiciously before Sam himself tried to find Jacob.

"Shit." Embry muttered and ran towards Jake. "Hey man!" Embry knew he was too happy.

Jake paused, "You ok?" He asked his friend suspiciously. Jake's eyes scanned the environment and he caught sight of Grace. "Oh no that's cool now, seriously. I bumped into her today and didn't acknowledge her, didn't even look behind me to see if she was ok."

Embry was nervous. "That is so cool! Shall we uh, roast marshmallows?"

Jake frowned. "What? No." Jake passed Embry and went towards Emily to grab a hotdog. Jake suddenly stopped. His fists curled up into themselves and he glowered down at Grace, who was walking back to her truck, because she forgot her phone. "Grace!"

Grace whipped round and stared at Jake. "Oh hey." She frowned and shivered as the cold wind flew in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake spat out.

"Just getting my phone." Grace pointed lamely behind her. "Is that not ok?" Her own anger was starting to boil up.

"Why. Are you wearing his clothes?" Jake's skin was now burning hot and he was shaking dramatically. Embry was running up the beach, Sam behind him.

"Oh for god sake." Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Get a grip!" Her voice raised loudly. "We." Grace pointed between the pair. "Are not involved. I don't even like you. I hate you." Grace was getting pleasure out of seeing Jacob's face contort with anger and upset.

"Grace, stop." Sam was trying to warn her but she didn't care.

Turning around Grace stormed back to her truck. Jake was following her angrily.

"Where are you going?!" He was shouting after her and then he suddenly stopped. He ran past Grace and to her truck. He sniffed it. "Sam!"

Sam was jogging up behind the pair and Sam instantly stopped.

"Grace." He turned slowly to her. "Who's been in your car?"


	18. Chapter 18 First Smells

Grace stilled. She looked towards Embry.

"No one." Grace moved towards her truck but Jacob grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand before letting her eyes flick up to Jake's face and then back to her truck.

Sam was pacing.

"Jacob take Grace home." Sam's muscles were twitching and he turned to Embry and gave him a knowing look. Embry nodded and ran back to the bonfire.

Jake pulled on Grace's arm to get her to move. He pulled her past her own truck, which his face was full of disgust, and to his own.

"But what about-" Grace began.

"I'll bring it back later." Jake promised her as he opened up the passenger door for Grace. She stopped at the door, her hand on the side of it. "What?" Jake looked back at Grace with a concerned face.

Grace rubbed at her arm slightly where a red mark was forming. "Nothing. Just-" She paused. "Forget it. It's ok." Grace, despite her instincts telling her not to, she climbed in the car. "I don't understand." Grace spoke up after five minutes of silence. "What's wrong with my truck?"

Jake didn't reply and for a moment Grace thought he was ignoring her.

"I can't tell you Grace."

Grace groaned. "Why? It's my truck."

Jake turned to her, a grin sliding on his face. "You're so annoying sometimes." He told her.

Grace frowned, a little hurt. "That's rude." She muttered.

Jake's grin instantly fell. "No, I-I didn't mean it-"

"It's alright I was joking." Grace chuckled throwing her feet up on the dashboard. "So my truck?"

Jake laughed, "Grace, come on. You know I can't tell you trade secrets."

"Trade secrets." Grace scoffed. Suddenly she became serious, letting her feet drop. This caught Jake's attention. "Should I be worried?"

Jake stopped the car completely on the deserted road and got out the truck. Slamming the door. Grace watched him as he paced up and down the road. His head in his hands. Grace didn't move. She felt frozen to her seat. A bubble of panic broke out. Grace put her hand to her chest. Jake's head shot up and he hurried back to the truck.

"Grace?" Jake grabbed her hands away from her heads and shuffled closer to her. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Grace gasped. "It happened before. I got out my truck and I-"

"Where did you go?" Jake asked suddenly suspicious.

"I went into the woods-"

Jake let go of her, "Embry told you…" Jake trailed off.

"I know! I know I shouldn't have done it but it's the only way I could calm down." Grace huffed. The panic gone.

Jake turned, realisation suddenly there. "That's how the smell got there."

"What?!" Grace spluttered pushing Jake away.

"Nothing." Jake replied. He turned back and started the truck back up.

Grace frowned at Jake. Something fishy was going on.


	19. Chapter 19 First Alf And

(A/N: Quite serious because I want a rift because later on dramatic stuff happens and woah.)

Alf was fuming. How dare she?

"Do you think it's funny?"

Grace looked towards her older brother. "No."

Alf turned towards Grace. "He hurt you-"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes Grace. He did." Alf walked towards her, and grabbed at her arm. "Look at it. That." He pointed to Grace's arm where a large, purple bruise was forming. "Look properly Grace."

Grace looked Alf straight in the eyes, like she was testing him. "He didn't mean it." She gritted her teeth.

"Why are you defending him?" Alf yelled whirling away, dropped Grace's arm. "You don't even like the guy!"

"I'm not having you making false allegations to Charlie Swan of all fricken' people!" Grace shouted.

"I've seen the way he looks at you Grace." Alf told her, his voice dropping lowly. "It's weird. It shouldn't happen. It's like he's longing for you."

Grace kept her mouth shut. She couldn't tell him about the Imprint; it'd just make him angrier.

"Please Alf, just don't tell Mom about it." Grace pleaded getting off the sofa and rushing to Alf. "And tell Charlie you were mistaken. Please."

Alf looked at Grace. "Why are you doing this? You don't like Jacob…you hate his guts."

Grace turned away. How did this happen?

She had returned home, thanking Jacob for the ride and walked up the drive where Alf was stood on the porch, arms crossed. He immediately saw the bruise where Jake had grabbed her.

"Alf…" Grace bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I." _Had another attack. Tell him! Tell him everything! He needs to know._ "I want you to tell Charlie the truth." Alf turned, eyes blazing. His jaw clenched. Grace stepped back. The image of her father stood there.

"Stop. Stop." Grace shouted. "You need to stop! This is my life!" Grace was now screaming at Alf; all of a sudden she had broken. All the anger pent up inside her was released. "Get out! Get out!" Grace pushed Alf away from her. "You need to stop interfering!"

Alf held Grace's arms, feeling her weak strength. He pushed her back sharply making her fall hard onto the floor. Alf took in the scene for a moment. It reminded him of his mother and father. When he had come home early and seen his father towering over his mother.

He took a step back. "Grace-" Alf sighed shakily before he opened the front door and closed it loudly. He started to walk towards the centre of La Push, which contained a diner, and a couple of homely shops. He needed to blow off steam. How could he have hurt his only sister like that? Alf pushed his hands into his pocket and glowered at the road. A truck was coming towards him, it slowed down.

"You alright Alf?" It was Embry, with Jake in the passenger seat. It was Grace's truck.

"Yeah. Totally Fine." Alf replied.

Embry surveyed his cousin. "Is Grace in?" Jake was now speaking.

"Why don't you go and check." Alf spat and started walking again. He hated that guy's guts. He hurt Grace.

It took him 20 more minutes to get to the diner. He pushed open the steamy door and let the smell of grease and fries wash over him. Alf made his way to a booth at the back before he smacked right into a girl, with short cut black hair.

"Watch it." She hissed before looking up at Alf. Her scowling expression fell. She stared at Alf, in amazement.

"Sorry." Alf pushed past her and continued to the back booth. He sat down and stared at the menu. The girl was still staring at Alf.

"Hey." She was now standing at his table. "I'm Leah."


	20. Chapter 20 First Turns Into Second

"I didn't know Halloween was so big in La Push." Grace commented dryly.

La Push High School was coated in everything Halloween. Fake cobwebs hung from lockers, with fake plastic spiders. A ghoul hung above nearly every classroom door, it shrieked every-time someone walked underneath it. Scared Jane witless as she walked into homeroom and stood at the front nearly crying.

"So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Grace asked turning to her friends.

"The whole Alf, Jake thing." Jane urged.

Grace shrugged, "I dunno, he left and then Jake and Embers arrived and gave back my truck and left." Grace rubbed her neck. "I didn't hear him come in either and Mom's still out of town."

Penny sighed. "I don't understand. Jake didn't hurt you."

"I know! Alf just gets into these weird possessive moods, and he saw the bruise and went ape-shit and told Charlie Swan. It's a joke." Grace huffed watching as Greg and Mike burst through the door and walked slowly towards the trio of girls. "Just don't tell those two." Grace warned.

"I'm just saying," Penny whispered. "I've seen the way Alf sometimes looks at Jake and the rest of those beef cakes."

Grace turned to Penny. "Alf doesn't want me to get hurt, I understand that."

"He told a police officer!" Jane whisper-yelled.

Grace shushed her before standing up and dragging the pair out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

"Listen. When Mom gets back home I'll tell her and she'll sort everything with Charlie and it'll be like nothing happened. Ok?" Grace told the pair sternly eyeing them.

The pair nodded. "It's just weird." Jane muttered.

"I know. It'll all blow over." Grace reassured them before the trio left the bathroom and back to homeroom.

"Gracie! My Man!" Mike hollered holding up his hand for a high five.

"Yo! Michael!" Grace high fived him and sat down. "How was your weekend?"

"Ugh… a pain and a half." Michael muttered.

"Aww baby." Grace pinched Mike's cheeks and smirked. "Mine was fun. Lol."

Greg paused. "Did you just say Lol?..."Greg whispered.

Grace's smile slid off her face. "No."

"You did!"

"No I didn't! I swear to you I didn't say it!"

Greg laughed loudly. "She said Lol!"

"You two are such nut bags." Penny muttered.

"Nut bags?!" Mike laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Penny insisted.

"Hey they do it to me all the time!" Jane intervened.

Grace sat there, smiling coyly before Embry tipped up at the door.

"Grace, could you, uh, come here."

"Sure!" Grace got up from her chair and heard her friends still making fun of Penny's 'nut bag' comments. "What's up?" Grace smiled.

"I need to talk to you about the weekend." Embry dropped his voice. "Sam wants you to know that your truck…" He trailed off and grabbed her arm pulling her away softly. "You know we told you about the Vampires or the Cold ones?"

"Yeah." Grace nodded shifting. The pain in her chest was easing in.

"That was the smell. In your truck." Embry clarified.

Grace frowned. "What does that mean?" She asked slowly.

"It means there was a vampire in La Push territory. It also means they've got your scent and now know that you're related to the Pack."

Grace frowned. "Am I in danger?" She asked lowly.

"No! No!" Embry quickly cut in, hugging his cousin. "We'll have someone outside your house all the time especially at night."

"Ok, ok." Grace was reassuring herself slightly.

"Also…" Embry trailed off not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "Charlie Swan tipped up at Jake's."

"Oh god I'm sorry." Grace whispered mortified. "Alf." She began.

"I know." Embry nodded. "Alf set him straight. He was over at Sam's last night. Apparently he met Leah at the diner." Embry cleared his throat. "And Imprinted." He whispered.

Grace's eyebrows rose. "He's been Imprinted on too… has he?..." She trailed off.

"Accepted it? Yeah." Embry confirmed. "He was a bit weirded out. But he likes Leah, a lot actually. But there just in the process of getting to know each other and-"

"Cool that's cool. Really is. Tell him I'm happy for him." Grace smiled and turned away from Embry and back to where her friends were now piling out of the room, the ghoul shrieking away.

She smiled taking her bag from Mike and let him sling his arm around her shoulder, as he laughed. Telling her again how funny the 'nut bag' comment was.

Grace didn't remember last time she couldn't remember anything. She literally didn't remember the school day. She sat through lunch like a zombie, not eating or talking. She went everywhere to find Alf. The diner, Sam's even Lean and Seth's but nobody would tell her where Alf was.

She hummed quietly to herself as she sat on a log on First Beach watching a group of people jump of a high cliff down into the ocean below. They'd then resurface, swim to shore and then scale back up the cliff side. Grace recognized Paul, Jared and Sam as they did flips off back into the ocean.

Grace took out her phone and looked at it. No new messages.

"For god sake Alf." Grace sighed. She flicked through her contacts to Alf, then to her Mom and back up to Alf. Water droplets fell onto her phone and she looked up and saw Jared cheekily smiling at her.

"Sup little home dog." He grinned.

"Hey," Grace shoved her phone back into her hoodie. "What's up?"

Jared shifted, "It's more like what's up with you."

Grace snuggled into her fur lined hoodie. "It's nothing. It's just Alf being a dick."

Jared sighed, throwing his arm around Grace and smiling down at her. "Aww Gracie Boo."

"Jared."

The pair met Jake's eyes.

"Oh…Hey Jake." Jared slowly took his arm off Grace's shoulder and stood up. "She likes me better." Jared then quickly added. Jake laughed, turned and ran after Jared who was howling with laughter. Jake tackled Jared down to the sand. And the pair wrestled for some minutes before Jared admitted defeat and slumped off back towards the cliff face.

"Hey. Sorry about that." Jake was still grinning as he wandered back and sat by her.

Grace smiled slowly. "It's alright, it was cute for a second, then got weird." She joked turning and looking up at Jake, who was looking out to sea watching the dark grey clouds wash in.

Grace watched him for a second more before her fingers reached up and touched Jake's face softly. He frowned slightly and turned his head. Grace's fingers stilled on his face. Before she knew what she was doing Grace was leaning up to Jake. He watched her, studying her face as if taking in every little freckle or blemish. Her lips finally touched his. And it felt amazing.


	21. Chapter 21 Second Sleepovers

It was like déjà vu.

Grace was vulnerable and she didn't know what to do. She let her guards down completely and exposed herself mentally. So she opened her eyes, and took off. Leaving an astounded Jacob sitting on a log in the spitting rain.

Grace was mad at herself. How could she be so stupid? She doesn't even like him. It was just a spur of the moment thing. She scratched the back of her neck in anguish before she set off into a timid jog up the road.

She was more annoyed about the fact she kissed Jacob of all people, I mean why him? And why there? With Paul, Sam and Jared know all witnesses to Grace's predatory stance. Seriously, she practically groped his face.

Grace sighed, running a hand through her knotty hair before she cleared off into a clearing in the wood.

"I hate myself." Grace muttered almost seriously. She scrolled through her phone. Before clicking lightly on the contact. It rang out three times before it was picked up. "Mike? Hey it's Grace."

"Yeah I know. I have caller ID." Mike laughed. "Dude where even are you?"

"Could you come pick me up? I'm freaking out right now." Grace lied partially as she sat down totally calm.

"Yeah cool. Just text me where you are."

"Michael you're a saint do you know that?" Grace told him seriously.

"Catch you on the flip side Sassy." The line went dead and Grace looked down at her phone.

She bit her lip and looked at her home screen. It was her whole family, even her father all dressed up for Halloween about 2 years back. They had all decided to go as characters from The Addams Family, and practically slayed the entire night. Grace smiled at the memory; she looked towards her father's face and felt a burning rage. She locked the phone. She never changed the photo though.

Mike's truck drew up 10 minutes later and Grace climbed in.

"Gracie, my dear, you got me out of Geometry homework." Mike smirked over at her.

"I already did it." Grace shot back triumphantly.

"Where am I dropping you?"

Grace let her head rest against the window. "I don't want to go home, it so lonely there."

"Alfred still not returned?"

"No." Grace spoke then turned. "Can I stay on your couch?"

Mike was taken aback. He paused. "I-I mean I'll ask my Mom but-"

"Aww Mikey. You never had a girl sleep over before?" Grace laughed teasing Mike, who started blushing slightly. "Wait. You haven't have you?" Grace chuckled. "It's alright. Just take me home."

"Hey." Mike's voice was soft and it made her turn. "I'll stay on your couch if you'll have me?"

Grace frowned, "What?"

"So you're not lonely." Mike told her. "No burglar is going to get past these guns of steel."

Grace snorted with laugher. "Wow. Ok." She then paused. "Yeah it might be fun."

They pulled up at Grace's house, and the pair got out. Alf's car was still sat in the same spot. Not shifted. Grace unlocked the door and let Mike in.

"Aww it's cute." Mike cooed sarcastically. "It smells like autumn." Mike turned. "You're so fricken Autumnal Grace. Like so Tumblr."

"Shut up." Grace threw him a couple of pillows at Mike's face and then a comforter and a blanker. "You going to be ok down here?" She was suddenly concerned. "It might be cold."

"I'm a man of steel me Gracie." Mike flexed.

"Wow. Cool dude." Grace clapped sarcastically.

Mike smiled appreciatively before he flopped down onto the sofa and snuggled down.

Grace crossed her arms and watched him. "You alright there?"

"Just making a nest Gracie." Mike then smirked. "Wanna snuggle in?" He winked towards Grace who rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks." Grace laughed.

Grace left Mike to his own devices and went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas. Grace chucked on Mike's hoodie once more and went downstairs.

"Taking my clothes now are we Grace?"

"Totally." She winked at him and got underneath the blankets and turned to Mike.

"Get out of my bed now Sassy." Mike looked at her.

"It's not really a bed, more of a put me up."

Mike rolled his eyes and flopped down next to her.

"So why were you alone in the woods Grace?" Mike was suddenly seriously.

Grace fidgeted. "I was First Beach." She replied simply.

"Oh. Explains that. Thanks here."

Grace rolled her eyes at Mike. "Shut up." She pushed Mike softly. Mike looked down at Grace and realised something. Grace Waters was something bigger than all of them combined.


	22. Chapter 22 Second BreakDown

Jake watched her from the corner of his eye. She didn't even realise he was there, if she did she was doing a great job of hiding it. She was sat in the near empty diner with Mike and Greg as the two rattled off what they were doing for Halloween.

"So yeah, Melissa is having this Halloween party and we all know what she's like when she gets a few drinks in her." Greg winked over to Mike, who laughed.

Grace, who had her head in her hands, looked up. "You couldn't sound more like a predator if you tried." She told Greg seriously.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Just because you're shacking up with some mystery man from La Push."

Grace's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What?"

Greg looked at her, eyeing her. "Well Mike said he had to pick you up from First Beach and you wouldn't tell him why-"

"Yeah because it wasn't any of his business!" Grace snapped picking up her rucksack.

"Aw no. Grace come on." Mike pleaded, grabbing her arm softly.

"Ow." Grace snatched her arm back quickly.

Jake was already stood up, ready to run to his Imprint's rescue.

"What's up with your arm?" Greg asked as Grace sat down so not drawing attention to herself.

"Oh." Grace spoke quietly. "Nothing." Her head shot up and she looked round the diner. Her eyes caught Jake's and her head fell back down immediately.

Greg softly grabbed Grace's wrist and peeled back her t-shirt. "Jesus Grace."

The bruise was getting worse. It now ached every time she moved her arm and was now going a grey colour.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked looking down at her arm.

"I fell."

Greg and Mike made eye contact. They knew she was lying. Mike's eyes left Greg's and scanned the diner. Jacob Black. It had to be. He'd seen the way Jacob hung off Grace's every word.

"Was it him?" Mike asked softly.

Grace sighed, and let her head fall into her hands, her hair falling over her face.

"It was an accident." She whispered. "He just grabbed my arm too hard."

"Ok." Greg replied unsure.

Grace stood up, "Just don't…" She trailed off and shoved her bag onto her back and walked away from the table. "Shit." She muttered and pushed open the door and walked until she was out of view. She kicked a stone and sent it skittering off into the bushes nearby.

Looking up she watched people walking about. Couple, old people and-

"Alf?" Grace whispered. There he was. Laughing with his arm around some girl, probably Leah from what Embry told her. "Alf!" She shouted. He didn't hear. Grace sighed frustrated before she ran across the road to get to him. "Alf!"

A car hit on its brakes slamming into Grace; it sent her flying up into the air. It seemed like an age until Grace fell against the hard floor and was sent rolling from the impact. Grace let out a gasping scream; she brought her hand to her head and noticed the red, sticky liquid pouring from her. Her back ached as she stared up at the grey sky.

"Grace!"

"Oh my god."

"Jesus Gracie."

Jacob was stood there in the diner door. He'd seen it happen. And he felt his body burn when Grace slammed down onto the ground. He felt her pain. But he didn't move.

"Dude, get out of my way." Mike was pushing past Jake and was running to Grace. "Grace! Jesus Gracie."

Embry pushed past Jake, "Oh my god." He knelt by his cousins side. "What were you doing?"

Grace opened one eye and looked at Embry. "Alf. He was…" She trailed off. "Where is he?" She whispered. "No one will tell me where he is."

Embry shifted guilty. "Don't worry Grace." He whispered brushing back her sticky hair.

The ambulance blasted through and Grace was put on a stretcher and was gone. Embry watched it go. The driver of the car looked horrified at what he'd done and had turned a pale green colour when the cops questioned him.

"Was she ok?"

Embry turned to Jake and studied his face. "Why did you help?"

"I couldn't…"

"Bullshit!" Embry snarled. His muscles twitched angrily. "You just watched her get flattened!"

The car driver whimpered to Embry's left.

"No!" Jake roared back. "Don't lie!"

Embry snarled. "You don't deserve her!" Embry turned and jogged into the forest. A howl could be heard 10 minutes later in the distance. Jake watched the point where Embry disappeared and then back to the road.

 _You don't deserve her._

Jake growled. Yes he did. He deserved every piece of her. All the shit Bella Swan put him through. He deserved an Imprint.

Jake took off after Embry, his clothes shredding behind him.

He could hear all their thoughts run through his head. It drove him mad.

 _"Jake calm down!"_

 _"Is she alright?"_

 _"Embry, Jake. Come home now."_

 _"Jake!"_

 _"Shit."_

Jake spun out of control. He snarled and ran at Embry's wolf form. Jake had Embry pinned down in a second and was biting the air near his head. Embry was snarling at Jake.

 _"Both of you stop!"_

The two ignored Sam's orders.

 _"NOW!"_

Sam appeared from the woods to their right. His large black, wolf frame towered just slightly over Jacob.

Jake stepped off Embry and whined. His heart broke. Grace was his Imprint and he watched her get hurt. He didn't protect her. He was terrible.

 _"Jacob."_

 _"You don't understand!" Jacob snarled. "My job is to protect her!"_

He took off running.

He couldn't lose her now.


	23. Chapter 23 Second Awkward Encounters

Still a week later Grace was contained to the hospital bed. Her Mom having rushed back home and was now sleeping on the hard plastic chair opposite Grace's bed. Alf still hadn't visited, even though her mom tried to reassure her by saying he was visiting her and she just so happened to be sleeping. Embry visited every other day, and behind him would trail Jared, Sam and Emily even occasionally Paul. But never Jacob. Embry would lie and say Jacob was working, or helping his dad, but Grace knew the truth. Mike and Greg would pop by, Penny and Jane never appearing at her bedside, not once. It filled Grace with great sadness to know her only real friends wouldn't even visit her.

On the rare occasion that she was alone Grace would heave herself out of the hospital bed and trail miserably to the window. Port Angeles was heaving. The streets seemed congested in comparison to La Push's quiet, near empty ones.

"Grace." Turning Grace looked towards Emily. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Like I've been hit by a car." Grace tried to joke, but it came out as a cry for help.

Emily put down the basket and sat beside Grace on her bed. "I had to wrestle these out of the boys' grip this morning." Grace smiled slightly. "Nearly had to pin Embry to the floor, and I would of if Sam hadn't intervened."

Grace gave out a chuckle and rubbed her forehead. "I just want to go home."

Emily wrapped her arms around Grace's small frame. "You will, you just need a bit more time to recover."

Grace sighed, "Emily. If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Grace asked, Emily paused but then without missing a beat replied.

"Yes."

Grace steadied her breath, not expecting Emily to help. "Do you know where Alf is?"

Emily deflated. She wanted Grace to ask about Jacob. She wanted to Grace to recognize the bond that had been put in place between the two.

"Yes Grace, I do."

Grace's face lit up, "Where is he?"

"He's been staying at our place." Emily replied.

"What?" Grace whispered. "You told me you didn't know where he was." Grace shook off Emily's grip. "You lied to me!"

At this moment, Sam came through the door. "Sorry about that. Got into a row over the parking meter."

Grace looked at Emily, "You're a liar!"

Sam stepped forward in front of Emily, protectively.

"You told me you didn't know where Alf was!" Grace screeched pushing Sam backwards. "Get out!"

"Stop this Grace, we couldn't tell you where he was because he didn't want you to know!" Emily told Grace, calmly.

Grace stepped back, and frowned. "But Alf is my brother; he said he'd always be there for me." Grace was now frowning deeply and put her hand to her head. "I don't understand. He saw me, before when I got hit. He saw me! I know he did! So where is he?" Grace was growing frantic and the ache in her chest was gnawing away at her.

"Grace, you need to calm down." Sam came towards her.

"No!" Grace pushed Sam as hard as she could. "Leave me alone."

"Sam, Sam. Come on." Emily was already half way out the door by now and was ready to leave. Sam turned and walked towards Emily. Grace, behind them, grabbed the basket full of muffins, and threw it at Sam and Emily. The muffins scattered everywhere and the basket snapped into as it came into contact with Sam's large back.

The ache was becoming unbearable, and Grace sat down heavily on the bed.

Her life was falling apart in front of her and she knew it.

Grace looked down at the floor and with a heavy heart went and picked up all the muffins she could find. Picking up the basket she looked at the two halves, and slotted them together. She sighed and threw the basket on her bed and looked round.

She was lonely.

But she had to do the right thing. Grace marched out the room and to the nurses' station.

"Miss Waters you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Grace slammed her hand down on the desk, "I want to discharge myself."

The nurse looked Grace up and down. "I don't think you're in a fit state to-"

"Ok look how about this. I need to see someone. Today. Now. And they won't come visit me. So you are going to give my clothes, and watch my pretend to go to my room ok? But in actual fact I will be halfway home. Is that a better idea?"

The nurse looked at Grace with a blank face. "You are of age so can legally discharge yourself. I'll go get your personal items." The nurse passed her a discharge form and Grace signed all the relevant questions.

As quickly as she could, Grace scrambled into her clothes and shoes and left the hospital. Her phone, by some miracle, was working and while she was waiting out the hospital for a cab, Grace checked her social media. It was flooded with get well soon messages. Grace ignored them all and locked her phone. She checked missed calls. Nothing.

"Wow love." Grace muttered as the cab she called arrived. And so set with Emily's broken basket and floor muffins Grace set off.

It felt like an age went by and still the driver would only drop her in Forks, saying he wasn't eligible to go to La Push, whatever the meant.

So there Grace stood in drizzly Forks looking round for something that could help. And then she spotted her knight in shining armour. Well more Bella Swan coming out of a diner with her friends. But still if any was going to drive her to La Push it'd be needy Bella Swan.

"BELLA!" Grace ran to Bella and stopped in front of her.

"Grace, oh my- What are you doing here?" Bella looked confused at Grace's sudden appearance.

"Can you give me a ride to La Push?" Grace asked.

Bella's friends were watching the exchange, wide eyed and open mouthed.

Bella frowned and took Grace to one side, "Jacob still hasn't returned."

Grace spluttered with laughter, "Oh god no. Not Jacob. I want you to take me Leah's."

"Don't you like Jacob anymore?" Bella was confused.

Grace actually went red. "I-I. Ok so basically yeah we kissed and it was weird and I ran and then I got hit by a car. Apparently Jake took it to heart and disappeared." Grace rambled off. "But I need to speak to Leah."

"Leah Clearwater?"

Grace looked at Bella. "Yes."

"Ok." Bella agreed. "Maybe Jacob will be there-"

"Ok, I get it." Grace suddenly spoke. "You like Jake, I don't care. Have him for all I care. I just need a ride."

Bella said goodbye to her friends and walked Grace over to her truck. "Aren't you meant to be in hospital?"

Grace hesitated, "Uh yeah."

"Oh."

Grace rolled her eyes at Bella before climbing in the truck. The ride to La Push nearly took double the time; that was because Bella was determined to not break the speed limits set or to even go above 10mph. But Grace had to endure it if she wanted to speak to Leah.

"Thanks Bella." Grace hurled herself out the car, with the basket and muffins, and up to the front door, where she knocked rapidly and loudly.

"Hello?" Sue Clearwater, now widowed, opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Grace, Embry's cousin. I was wondering if Leah was in." Grace rambled out.

Sue smiled sadly, "No she's over at Sam and Emily's."

"Shoot." Grace muttered. "Ok thanks." Grace stepped back off the porch then paused. "Which way is Sam and Emily's?"

Sue pointed in the direction. "But it's a long walk-"

"It's ok. I drove." Grace lied and headed down their drive. Bella had already disappeared but Grace had a feeling if she jogged a little she might catch up with her. So Grace set off running in the direction of Sam and Emily's place. The broken basket banging against her leg. Grace found Sam and Emily's in 20 minutes, and could tell it seemed like a full house. Grace slowed down, and breathed. Before she walked up the steps to the porch and rapped on the door.

She looked like a lunatic, she didn't even care.

Emily came to the door, a smile still on her face from a joke Paul had told.

"Grace-"

"Hey." Grace paused, "I-um-brought back your basket."

Emily looked between the broken basket and back to Grace. "You're meant to be in hospital."

Grace shifted. She felt like an idiot. Of course Emily wouldn't take her in after what Grace screamed at her hours before. Grace set down the basket and he muffins toppled out.

"I, uh, better go. I didn't realise you had company." Grace backed down the porch and shoved her hands in her pockets. God she felt like an idiot.

"Grace?"


	24. Chapter 24 Second Disappearances

It was like time had stopped. Grace looked towards him and felt her heart explode. He was stood there, bold as brass with a scowl on his face.

"You need to go home. You're not well."

Grace scoffed, "Alf-"

Alf held up his hand, it silenced Grace immediately. "No. Go home."

Grace frowned and stepped forwards slightly, "Will you come home?"

"No." His answer was so quick and sharp it almost cut Grace. Grace stepped backwards and frowned.

"Why did you leave?"

Alf was glaring at Grace, with a new found hatred. The door opened and a girl stepped out and she joined Alf's side. Alf wrapped his arm around her, and the girl physically relaxed.

"Grace this is Leah-"

"I know." Grace cut off her brother, and her attitude started creeping in. Her inner bitch was being released. "She's not your usual type Alf." Grace pouted dramatically and then let her eyes slowly rake down Leah's body and then back upwards and met her steely eyes. "She doesn't have those 'assets' that really thrill you." Leah's face flushed and she clenched her fist. "Actually _Alfred_ she doesn't look much like a girl at all – that hairstyle _really_ suits you." Grace simpered; a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she let her eyes look at Leah's short, cropped hair.

"You bitch!" Leah shrieked.

"Oh. There we go." Grace felt the adrenaline pulse through her, she loved it. She _thrived off it._

"Leah. Forget it. She's winding you up." Alf pulled on Leah's arm softly.

Leah gritted her teeth, "Yeah well its working."

Emily sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Just go home Grace."

"What gives you the right to insult me?" Leah was shrieking at Grace, Alf trying to calm her down.

Grace shrugged, smirked and then replied; "I have every right, sweetie."

"Grace!" Sam suddenly emerged from the forest, "Stop it!"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Woah there we go. The Alpha tries to intervene."

Did she enjoy seeing Alf's face crumple as he tried to negotiate between his sister and Leah, no she didn't. But it was necessary. She kept repeating it over and over.

And then it struck her. And she gasped. She stumbled backwards. A pain erupted in her chest, so painful it made her double over.

"Grace…"

"I-I can't breathe." Grace was scared.

"Where's Jacob?!" Sam roared. "Jared! Go find Jacob."

Jared scampered off, a rip heard and then a howl.

"Grace, please come inside." Emily was now concerned and she grabbed Grace's shoulders, which were now covered in a slight sheen.

Alf was watching now, he stood slightly in front of Leah and was now frowning.

"Is she ok?..." He asked hesitantly.

Sam turned to Alf, "I think it's the Imprint bond. Jake's distanced himself from her, and now Grace's feeling it. If they aren't in a certain distance they feel disconnected and that's the pain."

Alf was nodding dumbly. "Where's Jake?"

Sam hesitated, "We don't know."

Alf frowned. "How do you not know.."

Embry slapped his hand on Alf's shoulder, "Jake's shut himself off from us. We can see into each other's minds and know what they're feeling but you can keep yourself to yourself."

Alf nodded again.

"We have to get her inside." Emily was listening into the group and then turned to Grace.

"Shit. Where'd she go?"


	25. Chapter 25 Second Chances

_Jacob couldn't go back. He wouldn't. He couldn't._

 _He didn't want to see Embry's disappointed face, or Grace's bruised form. He knew he'd failed her. He couldn't help her, protect her or care for her._

 _Jake whined pitifully and slouched down on the ground._

 _What was she doing now? Was she ok? Was she still in hospital?_

 _He didn't know what she was doing and it killed him. Was she with Mike? Embry? Or was she alone…Jacob frowned and tried to shake the thought from his head. But it was always there, gnawing away at his subconscious._

 _His thoughts wandered somewhere else. To Bella. He'd go to Bella. Jake got up and ran, his four paws hitting the snowy ground. He howled._

 _He was coming back._

Meanwhile Grace was sat in her own bed. Her body wincing with pain. He hadn't come back. Jared couldn't locate him. So Grace faked it. She lied and said it was gone and she was completely fine. She then got a lift back home from Embry and went straight up to bed.

Another pain ripped through her and she groaned, throwing her bod against the sheets. The morning light shone through the window and Grace let it shine onto her face, making the pain somehow seem to be in the background, if only for a minute.

The doorbell ringed loudly and Grace heaved herself off the bed and downstairs.

"Crickey." Grace let her mouth open. "Hey Bella."

Bella Swan was smiling, well trying to. "Hey."

Grace looked at Bella. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to find Jacob with me." Bella spoke. "He might see me if you're there."

 _Ok, wow. Use me much._ Grace thought bitterly. But then another pain washed through her and she agreed hastily. She made Bella a coffee and let her sit down while she went a changed into something comfortable.

When she came backstairs, Bella hadn't touched the coffee and was still sat completely still if she was a statue.

"Alright let's go."

"You look nice." Bella observed Grace. She did look nice.

"Oh. Do I?" Grace stood uncomfortably as Bella scrutinized her. Something she wouldn't let others do.

Bella felt an anger tick up inside her. Grace said she didn't like Jake, so why was she dressing up?

Grace followed Bella to her truck.

"So Jake's back?" Grace asked kicking her feet up onto the dash.

Bella looked at Grace's boot clad feet and frowned slightly. "Yeah, Charlie told me."

"You call you Dad Charlie?" Grace looked at Bella. "You don't call him Dad?"

"What do you call your Dad?" Bella shot back.

"I don't have one." Grace snapped and Bella shrunk back.

Bella immediately hated herself. "Sorry I didn't know-"

"It's cool." Grace smiled reassuringly even though at the time she hated her guts.

Bella stopped the truck and got out, looking back at Grace for moral support. Grace got out and shut the door. Grace walked forward to where Bella was stood and they looked around.

"Well where is he?" Grace hissed as they looked round. Bella shot her an annoyed look. "Alright Jesus. Calm down." Grace sighed. "This is a waste of time." She rolled her eyes and scowled.

A rustle cut Grace off and Bella's arm automatically grabbed Grace's.

Jacob Black emerged from the forest and his eyes me Bella's and then he made eye contact with Grace and his face lit up. But then another rustle made Grace look over Jake's shoulder and saw Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared emerge from the forest. They were half naked, and moved almost simultaneously. Their faces turned into fury when they noticed Bella.

"What the hell have you done?" Paul snarled.

"I didn't tell her. You'd know if I did." Jacob replied, standing his ground.

"She's here isn't she?" Paul snapped back.

Grace was confused. What the hell was going on?

"Bella, there's nothing to see here." Sam spoke up. "You should go home and take Grace with you."

Jake frowned and turned back to Sam and looked him directly in the eye as if challenging him.

"Not until I know what you did to Jacob." Bella stood her ground, and looked Paul directly in the eye.

Paul snarled and started walking towards Bella. "What we did?!"

Jacob stood in front of Paul, protecting Bella. Grace frowned. Why Bella? Why not her?

"Both of you! Calm down-" Sam spoke up, using his Alpha voice.

Sam, she knows things about the bloodsuckers. She's been on the inside. She can help-" Jacob was trying to defend Bella and despite herself, Grace felt envious.

"Like a leech lover's gonna help us." Paul spat at Jacob, his anger getting the better of him.

"Watch what you call her." Jacob growled.

"Get a grip guys-" Embry was anxiously watching the exchange and Grace's face at the same time. Grace shrunk backwards towards Bella's truck.

Paul and Jacob stared at each other, and both their bodies started convulsing.

"It's alright Jacob. I'll go-" Bella was also backing off.

But Jacob and Paul were past caring.

"All you care about is her-" Paul snarled. And for one scary moment Grace thought Paul was talking about her.

"Paul. Back off!" Sam told him, but Paul kept going.

"-and she doesn't give a crap about you!" Paul's eyes then snaked to Grace. "You should be caring about your Imprint! The one who you watched nearly die-"

"PAUL!"

"You should have seen her face last week when she was nearly doubled over with pain because you didn't care about her! You left her alone! You don't deserve her-"

Jacob was now convulsing and he pushed Paul backwards, hard. Paul flung backwards into the dirt.

"Jacob." Sam warned but it was too late. Paul rose from the dirt and threw back his head in a growl. He was shaking badly.

"Too late." Jared commented from Sam's side, a slight grin on his face as if he was enjoying himself.

"Bella! Get Back!" Sam commanded and Bella numbly stepped back.

Paul threw himself forward, but before he hit the ground there was a ripping noise and Paul exploded in a ball of silver-grey fur. In his place a massive, panting wolf.

Bella gasped.

"Jacob! Jacob run!" Bella screamed.

Jacob watched Paul, his own vibrating getting fierier.

"Jake." Grace spoke up. Jacob whipped round and their eyes met. But Jacob couldn't control himself. He dived headfirst into the air, another tear was heard and fir sprang from Jacob's skin. A gigantic russet-brown wolf was now standing in Jake's place.

The pair locked in a fight. They snarled at each other and sprang into the forest. Sam sighed, and kicked off his shoes and followed the pair.

"Take them to Emily's." Sam commanded.

There was a stunned silence.

Embry scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess the wolfs out the bag now."

Grace stared at her cousin, and then burst into quiet laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked quietly.

Grace turned to Bella, "It's a joke…" She trailed off and let her eyes fall to the ground and then back up to Embry's laughing face.

Embry slung an arm round Grace and got into Bella's truck, deciding on driving it. Bella didn't argue. They got to Emily's and both girls didn't move as they got out of the truck.

"Pay up!" Embry told Jared. "Bella didn't puke."

Jared, annoyed, reluctantly handed Embry five dollars.

"Told she was tough. She does run with vampires." Embry continued.

Bella frowned, still not moving. "Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's ok."

Grace whirled round and stared at Bella. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know?!" Bella asked moving forwards to Grace.

"I hope Paul gets his teeth into him. Serves him right." Jared intervened.

Embry snorted. "No way! Jake's a natural. Did you see him phase on the fly? I gotta a fiver saying Paul doesn't even touch him."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Bella, seriously if I know Jacob-"

"Which you don't." Embry muttered.

"He'll be fine."

Bella looked appalled at the three. Embry and Jared looked round when they noticed Bella wasn't moving.

"Hey. We don't bite." Embry spoke.

"Speak for yourself." Jared winked. Grace hit him on the arm hard.

Bella walked towards them cautiously.

Embry whirled round again. "Oh hey about Emily –Sam's fiancée- just try not to stare. It bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare…" Bella asked but the trio were already moving inside.

Grace felt dreadful. She felt guilty as hell as she walked in and saw Emily's expression.

"Em…I am so sorry." Grace flung herself at Emily and hugged her tightly. "And where's Leah? I'll apologize and to Alf."

Emily smiled, "Its ok Grace, I understand you were upset and confused." She hugged Grace briefly then turned her attention to the muffins she pulled out the oven.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked over her shoulder. "Like I even have to ask." Emily chuckled.

Bella took in Emily's scarred face.

"Who's this?" Emily asked.

"Bella Swan. Who else?" Jared asked making a beeline for the muffins.

"Ah." Emily spoke up. "You're vampire girl."

Grace snorted.

Bella looked offended. "And you're a…You're all…"

"Werewolves? Now I'm just engaged to one." Emily smile. "But these animals…" Emily slapped Embry's hand away. "Save some for your brothers."

Bella nervously approached the counter, her eye on the door.

"Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily sighed readjusting Grace's hair for her.

"He didn't say anything…" Bella told Emily with a bit of confidence.

"That's a wolf thing." Embry told Bella. "Alpha's order get obeyed whether they want to or not."

"How 'bout you shut up Embry?" Jared spoke, mouth full of muffin.

"Seriously Jared keep your mouth shut. You're spraying us with crumbs." Grace told Jared, scraping her chair away from Jared, who stared at Grace for a second before leaning over to Grace and opening his mouth. "For god sake Jared!"

"You know Jacob's going to gill her in anyway." Embry intervened.

Grace flinched slightly, only Jared and Emily noticing. Emily took in Grace's appearance before pushing some orange juice and a muffin towards her.

"Yeah," Jared sighed. "I know every stupid thought he had." He then looked over at Grace and winked. Jared sat forward, a mischievous look sliding onto his face. "Wanna know what he thinks of you?"

"Like you need special powers to know that." Emily snorted.

Grace frowned. They knew she was in the room. What the hell were they talking about? Shit. Jacob had now forgotten Grace and moved onto Bella.

Embry smirked, "Its wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts." Embry leant backwards. "Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else."

Jared leant forward, challenging Bella. "Freaked out yet?"

Bella met his gaze. "You're not the first mind reader I've met."

Grace paused. "Who's the other mind reader?" She asked.

"Oh." Bella looked down at her lap. "Edward. He was my-"

"Vampire boyfriend?" Grace asked.

Embry grinned at Bella. "Jake's right. You're good with weird."

Bella frowned, something she does a lot. It was no wonder it was permanently etched on her face, Grace thought scathingly.

"But I don't get- How? Why?" Bella asked confused.

"Because there is bad things here."

Bella spun round to be confronted with Sam standing by the door.

"And they're getting worse."

Bella was stunned and her gaze followed Sam as he moved round her and went to Emily. His gaze softening. "Hey Em." He kissed her scarred face adoringly.

"Oh Christ." Grace looked away disgusted.

"Hey!" Sam turned and pointed his finger at Grace warningly. "I see you got through the front door with Emily smacking you one with that broken basket. Which I got her for our anniversary."

"Shit present." Grace muttered as she crossed her arms.

Laughter brought their attention away from Grace and Sam's playful banter. Jacob and Paul piled through the door and instantly Jared and Embry stood up, inspecting the two. Embry walked away victorious after finding a scar on Paul's arm.

"Ha! Pay up!" He cheered and Jared reluctantly handed him another five dollars. Grace watched amused as Jared then proceeded to wrestle Embry to the floor.

Jacob watched her for a second before his eyes met Bella's. He nodded to her and then the door. The pair left wordlessly.

Unbeknown to them Grace was watching them.

Emily worriedly watched Grace who was now focusing her attention on the spot to the left of the door.

"Hey." Paul sat by Grace and smiled at her. "It'll be alright." He nudged her slightly making Grace smile slightly.

Then Leah walked in, with Alf in tow.

Grace met both their eyes and knew what she had to do.

Leah stood icily looking at Grace as they sat on Emily's porch.

"I'm sorry." Grace muttered, "It wasn't right to comment on your personal appearance."

Leah sat down next to Grace.

"But I thought…You were stealing my brother." Grace muttered embarrassed. Leah snorted. "He just walked away and I didn't know where he was…and I got scared. I was by myself for a week and then I saw him and he didn't even acknowledge me and-"

Leah cut her off. "Listen I get it. I know what it's like." She watched Grace. "I don't normally say… Normally I'm such a bitch but you're Alf's sister…and I love Alf and so…I forgive you."

It was so un-Leah like.

Grace looked at Leah and smiled. "I feel like hugging you-"

"That's taking it too far." Leah warned holding out her hand in defence.

"No. Yeah. Boundaries." Grace nodded. Leah half smile at Grace.

Alf watched from the window and a smile etched on his face.

Finally it felt like life was slotting into place…

Oh. How wrong that'd be.


	26. Chapter 26 Second Encounter Gone Good

Monopoly ruins lives. It takes relationships and burns them down.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"No way did you get hotels on all your properties!"

"Just because you can't actually even win any board game Grace!"

"You're a liar! Embry! Tell him he's a liar!"

"Alf you're a liar!"

"Don't you get involved Embers!"

"I'm already involved bro!"

Emily, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Paul watched the exchange.

"I didn't know they were so…" Emily trailed off.

"Loud." Sam finished for his fiancée.

Grace scowled at Alf before her hand flipped the Monopoly board upwards into the airs. Alf's miniature hotels scattering.

"Ha! Know none of us win!" Grace cheered standing up and doing a victory lap of Emily's sitting room. She jumped on the couch before diving off it.

Emily's eyes widened as she watched the small frame, which is Grace, leap off her brown couch and onto her brothers back.

"Oh my Christ." Emily put her hand to her heart. "Grace I have told you not to do any sort of…ninja move in my house."

Grace grinned and dropped off Alf's back.

"Especially since you're still recovering." Emily added pointing a finger at Grace sternly.

Grace rolled her eyes and huffed before falling backwards onto the couch. Alf got off the floor and wandered towards Leah, who smiled and the two slinked off outside.

"Seriously that makes me wanna puke." Embry groaned.

Grace turned to Embry. "You need to find someone."

"I could say that same about you." Embry mocked pushing Grace.

Grace rolled her eyes and then turned to Embry. "I'll have you know I am fine being a single pringle."

"You're not single." Embry snorted. "You're complicated."

"I'm not complicated, I am single." Grace told her adamantly.

"Yeah right." Jared muttered.

Grace scowled, "Uh Jared?" He looked at Grace. "Piss off."

"Don't use that mouth in my house." Emily snapped.

"Sorry." Grace muttered. "Not."

Jared gasped dramatically and put a hand over his mouth. "You are so rude."

"Uh deal with it." Grace sighed.

The door burst open and a wet Jacob Black came through it. His eyes scoped out his surroundings and they danced on the back of Grace's head before meeting Sam's eyes.

"I need to tell you something." Jacob's eyes went to Grace and back to Sam, and then back to Sam.

"Grace." Sam spoke. "Come here we need to tell you something."

Grace sighed, and rolled off the couch and to the dining room table. She stood on Jacob's left, she could practically feel the heat radiating off him.

"What's up?" She asked crossing her arms and titling her head to the side.

Sam cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit down. "You know a couple of weeks back when we found someone had been in your truck?"

Grace paused, did she remember? "Oh yeah!" Grace nodded.

"And Embry told you it was a vampire." Sam continued. "Well that vampire is called Victoria. And recently we've been tracking her movements. She ran right to our boarders last night. But she won't stay gone. She keeps coming back…and we know what she wants." Sam finished.

Grace looked round the table, her eyes scanning each pack member. "What does she want?"

Jacob cleared his throat and spoke up, "You."

"What?" Grace frowned. "But I'm not like…involved with that…" Grace trailed off pathetically. "Why aren't they after Bella? She and Edward- Edward is a vampire so why not her?"

Sensing Grace's discomfort Embry put his hand on her shoulder.

"They're after Bella too." Jacob told Grace.

"Oh." Grace frowned and started picking at the wooden table. "That makes me feel great. Thanks." She muttered sarcastically. "Do you know where she is now?"

There was a pause all around as they tried to figure out what to say.

"No."

Grace stopped picking at the table and looked at Sam. "Seriously?"

"It'll be fine." Embry muttered.

"Wow that's not helpful!" Grace turned to Embry and scowled.

"I was only trying to put your mind at ease." Embry crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, and stuck his tongue out at Grace.

Grace sighed and crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. She was scared. Ok, not as scared as she should be when she's just been told a killer vampire was after her. She didn't feel different, she felt normal.

"Alright then." Grace stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from her ripped skinny jeans and looked round. "Um…See you tomorrow Em."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked placing her hands onto the counter top.

Grace scratched her neck and stretched. "I've got to get ready I'm going to Halloween party with Penny and Jane."

Jacob frowned. "What? No! Did you hear what we just said?"

"Yes," Grace nodded. "And Embry said it'd be fine…So I'm not putting my social life on hold because some crazy bitch wants to suck my blood."

Jared snorted into Paul's shoulder; Paul looked disgusted and pushed off Jared.

"Grace, seriously, listen to what we're saying." Jake warned.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Jake, seriously, listen to what **I'm** saying." She retorted. "See you later Em!" Grace turned and walked out the front door and had been gone only 6.7 seconds when Jacob ran after her and jumped in the passenger seat. "Oh. Hello."

"Listen," Jake turned to her. "Whether you like it or not Victoria is going to come after you and I was you to be safe." Grace felt guilty and looked down into her lap. "So just to be sure…I want to drive you home." Grace frowned. "So shift."

"Woah! No. I'll be driving." Grace started up the truck. "You drive so recklessly it's a joke." Grace set off from Sam and Emily's.

Grace turned onto the main road and turned on the radio, her flicked swiftly from the road to the radio. She tuned it in so a loud, rock song bounded through the truck. Jake frowned and looked over at Grace, who was moving her head to the beat.

"Do you actually like this?..." He asked. He was confused and slightly concerned.

"Yeah. It's actually good music…Compared to what you listen to." Grace muttered.

"Hey!" Jacob gasped in mock annoyance. "That's rude and you don't know what I listen to."

"Ugh please. I saw a Michael Bublė Christmas album in your truck." Grace scoffed.

"It's my Dad's…" Jacob coughed.

"Liar." Grace snorted. "We all know you get down to a bit of Michael."

Jake frowned at Grace. "Wow. Liar."

Grace pulled into her drive. "How are you going to get back?"

"I'll run."

Grace raised her eyebrows slightly impressed.

"Ok."

There was an awkward silence.

"Bye then."


	27. Chapter 27 Second Vampire Attack

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Grace hummed as she sat in front of her mirror. Her makeup scattered over the floor. Picking up her liquid eyeliner Grace took off the cap and closed her right eye, ready. Breathing out Grace swept the liquid eyeliner over her lid in one fellow sweep before angling it and giving herself the perfect 'winged eyeliner'. Grace then moved onto her left, noticing they never looked equal. _Ah the struggles._ Grace rooted through the make up on the floor and put some mascara on her lashes and then picked out a black lipstick.

"What are you doing?"

Grace looked at Embry through the mirror.

"Didn't I just leave you?" Grace asked as Embry shut the window.

Smirking Embry plonked on Grace's bed. "Patrol." He replied simply.

Grace hummed in acknowledgement and she puckered up her lips and applied the lipstick.

"So you're actually going to this Halloween shindig?" He asked titling his head watching her apply more to her bottom lip and rubbing it in.

"Yeah." Grace replied putting the cap back on. "I know you all disapprove but I can't let this vampire lady take control of my life."

"She's hardly controlling your life – she's trying to kill you." Embry pointed out.

"Woah." Grace turned. "Big boy talk." She mocked.

Embry rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at Grace's head.

"So what are you going as?" Embry asked.

Grace smirked. "Angel of Death." She stood up. "How ironic right?"

Grace was stood in a white dress which she had splattered with fake blood and a grey powder.

"Pass us those wings."

Embry turned from his spot on her bed and passed Grace a pair of black wings, which she slipped on.

"Do you think more fake blood?" Grace asked as she slipped into some black boots.

"More the better." Embry told her.

Grace nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed the tube and applied it to her face. She titled her face before disappearing into the bathroom, where she put in contacts.

"Oh my god!" Embry shrieked in mock horror. "Girl you are so scary!"

"Don't be a dick." Grace sighed. "Right. See you later Embers!" She blew Embry a kiss and left her bedroom knowing full well Embry wouldn't leave straight away. "Mom!"

Yes, Scarlett Waters had returned.

"Yes?"

"I'm going." Grace kissed her Mom's cheek. "See ya later."

"Don't drink too much please."

Grace turned and looked at her mother. "Can't promise you anything." She winked at her Mom who rolled her eyes.

Jane and Penny hadn't really tried. They had turned up in a teared up a little and splattered blood on.

"Woah! Look at you Little Miss Hotness." Penny winked.

"Oh shut up." Grace rolled her eyes, again and climbed in Penny's car. "You two look cute."

"Ugh. Don't even." Jane muttered. "Penny wouldn't take me into Port Angeles-"

"Not this again!" Penny snapped turning and glaring at Jane, "I'm not your taxi driver!"

When they pulled up, the party was in full swing. Mike and Greg were leant up against the porch, both looking bored.

"Well this is a bust!" Mike snorted. "Melissa wouldn't even let me near her to unhook her bra."

Grace smirked, "Aww." She pinched his cheek hard and then hit him lightly. "Stop sounding so predatory."

"You love it baby." Mike winked at her before putting his hand on her shoulders and walking her inside. "Now you're going to experience your first La Push house party."

The music boomed loudly, someone had strung up a disco light and it was flashing the different colours of the rainbow. Grace cheered loudly, the drunken people in the room turned and cheered back. Grace had already manipulated her way across the 'dance floor' and was now in the kitchen where a couple where intensively making out.

Grace widened her eyes slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh. Someone's getting into that." Grace turned. "Hey I'm Joe."

"Hey." Grace smile.

Joe, like most men in La Push, was tall and muscly. He was dressed all in red, with a pair of red horns and a bloodied face to go with it.

"So…" Joe leant against the counter and smiled. "Angel of Death and the Devil. You know what they say about bad, bad people."

Grace laughed and turned back to the drinks on the countertop. "Ah. Not drunk enough for that yet," She mused. Joe laughed and suddenly his mouth was by her ear.

"I'll see you later."

Grace smiled weakly and watched him go. It didn't feel right. It wasn't **_him_**. Grace pulled out a red cup and filled it was a beer. She tipped it back. Not caring. She filled her cup back up and left the amorous couple who hadn't really noticed her arrival or in fact her departure.

Jane and Greg were secluded to a corner of the room. Jane leaning against the wall and swirling a lock of her hair round her finger. Penny was shredding it up on the dance floor and Mike was nowhere to be seen. Grace smirked and walked through the dancing crowd and joined Penny. The two doing a synchronised robot dance and snorting with laughter. This continued for a good solid hour and a half. Jane and Greg still hadn't moved from their corner and were now making out like there was no tomorrow. Grace by now was more than tipsy and she stumbled out of the sitting room into the hall and breathing in the fresh air that came from the open door. She sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and let her eyes close. When she opened them she was a figure standing at the tree line. She stood up. The cup was now containing half of its size in amber liquid. Grace stepped outside; the cold not as welcoming as it was minutes before. She wrapped her arm around the porch post and stared at the figure.

The red hair curled around her pale face. She looked at Grace before, walking backwards, disappeared into the forest. Grace frowned and crossed her arms, her drink spilling slightly. She walked down the porch steps, her heart hammering. She got halfway to the treeline when Mike stumbled out behind Penny's truck with Melissa, both laughing as they returned back into the house and up the stairs. Grace let her eyes follow them before turning her gaze back to the forest. Red eyes were staring at her, burning holes into her. Grace started forward again and was now surrounded by the forest.

"Hello little beasty." Her voice was smooth as silk, but an underlying bite was hidden. "Have you come to play?"

Grace frowned. "Your costume is good." She spoke watching as the red head circled her.

"Thanks." The red head breathed, licking her lips hungrily. "I made it myself."

"What's your name?" Grace asked her eyes never leaving the red head.

"Victoria." Victoria was now breathing in Grace's peach and vanilla scent. She sniffed again. "Dog." She breathed. She could smell the stench of those mutts on Grace's soft skin. Victoria walked forwards Grace who stumbled back until her back hit the tree. Victoria's hand ghosted over Grace's skin. "Tut tut little beasty. Didn't Daddy tell you – you shouldn't talk to strangers." Victoria studied Grace one more time. "You're gorgeous." Victoria smirked. "You're going to be extra tasty." She leant forward and opened her mouth. "This'll only hurt a bit."

Grace's eyes widened and she ducked under Victoria's outstretched arm and took off running. Her feet pounding up the porch stairs and into the house. Victoria walking after her. Grace slammed the front door and turned into the living room. Letting herself be swarmed by the dancers. Victoria entered the door, and the group around Grace cheered.

"Come now beasty." Victoria hissed and Grace fled into the kitchen and out the back door. Her heart pounding. Victoria followed. "I was told not to play with my food – but you're making this fun." Victoria ran at Grace, smashing into her. Victoria grabbed Grace, hauling her back into the forest.

"Get off me!" Grace screamed trying to push Victoria's invading hands off her. "Stop it!"

"Beasty." Victoria tutted. "Stop squirming."

Grace screamed at Victoria, and tried to claw at anything. Her arm wrapped around a root. Grace tried to pull herself from Victoria.

"Stop it you annoying bitch." Victoria was getting tired of the games being played. She was hungry and Grace was going to quench it.

"Grace!"

Victoria slapped her cold, hard hand over Grace's mouth so she couldn't scream out.

"I swear she ran out here."

Her friends were all huddled in the kitchen doorway.

"She'll be upstairs!" Jane told them. "Probably enjoying herself too much, if you get what I mean." Jane winked up at Greg. Grace screamed against Victoria's hand, it came out muffled and almost mute.

Victoria smirked, drew herself up and went for the bite-

A growl. Multiple growls.

"Always intervening at the wrong time." Victoria huffed. "See you next time beasty." Victoria kissed Grace's cheek and patted it lightly. "I'll save myself, just for you."

They came out the bushes, surrounding the pair. Grace could recognize them almost immediately. Sam drew himself up to full size and snarled. To his left was Jared, who was second in command. Grace looked round her; everywhere she looked they were there. Her eyes ghosted over Embry before her eyes resting on the russet coloured wolf.

Victoria was surrounded. She smirked, waved goodbye before shooting upwards into the trees and using them as her escape.

With a howl the pack followed, tearing away at the bushes surrounding.


	28. Chapter 28 Third Realisation

"Has she said anything?"

"Does it look like she has?" Jacob snarled. "She's been sat in the same position for 2 hours."

Grace, frozen and wet from the rain that started fall while she was still stranded in the woods, was sat at Emily's dining room table with a blanket thrown haphazardly over her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up.

"Why didn't we smell her?" Paul asked his eyes flicked over Grace and then to Sam, who was stood arms crossed observing Grace.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "It shouldn't have happened."

Grace frowned and scrubbed at her cheek where Victoria had kissed her and let her hand drop. She felt victimized – her personal space had been invaded and it had troubled her.

"I take it back." Grace spoke up.

Jake turned to her. "What?"

"I'm going to put my social life on hold because that stupid bitch is really trying to suck my blood." Grace sighed, rubbing her forehead and sniffing.

Emily watched on worriedly, as she filled up a mug with hot water to make Grace her tea.

"I got to go home." Grace murmured.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam intervened. "Your Mom doesn't know anything about this and going home will make a target out the both of you."

"But don't you understand! That's why I have to go home!" Grace stood up, the blanket falling. "She can't be by herself!" Grace felt into her pockets for her phone.

Sam sighed, "Grace what are you doing?"

"Calling her!" Grace told him sharply. "Or is that against Alpha orders?" She spat and wandered into the bathroom and shut the door.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Please, pick up. Please pick up." Grace whispered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?!" Grace was relieved to hear her Mom's voice.

"Gracie!" There was rustling on the other end. "I wasn't expecting you to ring up…"

"Where are you?" Grace asked bluntly. "Is that a man's voice I can hear? Is that…" Grace listened more intently. "Oh my god! You're with Charlie!"

"No! No! No!"

"Don't lie to me!" Grace let out a breathy laugh. "Are you at his?" There was a pause. "Oh! That's good! Even stay overnight!"

"Grace-"

"Just use protection." Grace hung up and leant against the door. "Charlie Swan…You little dog." She smirked; the situation was a little entertaining. And then Grace's smile fell. Her eyes watered. And she looked down at her scratched legs and arms. "Wow. Life isn't going well for us Grace."

She looked in the mirror at her reflection. "Oh." Her face was a mess. She ran the tap and splashed water onto her face and scrubbed the fake blood and make up off. She dried her face and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked looking up at Grace as she entered.

Grace nodded, "Yeah she's at Charlie Swan's." Grace hit her phone lightly on her palm. "So she'll be fine…"

"Charlie Swan and your mom?!" Jared asked sticking out his tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah I know." Grace sat down and rubbed her forehead. Embry and Paul had disappeared from the house and off on Patrol. "Emily, can I stay here tonight?" Grace asked biting her lip.

"Oh Grace."

It was bad news.

"We haven't got the room, what with Alf and-"

Grace waved her off, "It's cool! I'll just go stay at Mike's or Jane's-"

"You can stay at Jacob's."

Grace turned to Jared, who was innocently batting his eyelashes. Jake was sulking off into the corner, but immediately brightened up.

"Yeah we have the room." Jake walked further into the room. "My dad won't mind."

Grace went to open her mouth and deny before Emily cut in. "There you see! Sorted!"

Sam clapped his hands and nodded, his chin was resting on Emily's shoulders. "I'm sure Jake will be happy to take you in."

Before Grace could deny anything, Emily was ushering her out the door and into Jake's truck. Jake put the heaters on full blast even though he was almost at a constant temperature of boiling hot. Grace switched on the radio, letting herself fiddle through the stations before she sighed and picked up the Michael Bublė album.

"Knew it." Grace whispered and putting it in.

Jacob half grinned as the sound. "It's still my Dad's."

"You're still denying it." Grace patted his hot cheek softly and drew her knees up to her chest.

"You ok?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yeah. It was just scary." Grace admitted. "I was her little beasty." Grace pulled her face and hid it in her knees.

"Don't." Jacob told her. He almost tore the stupid red head's head off. The fact Victoria was talking about Grace as if she was his and not Jake's. "Don't."

Grace looked at Jake and studied him for a minute. "Oh. Sorry." Grace sighed. She then turned up the radio. "Seriously you need better music taste. Personally I think My Chemical Romance, or Metallica?"

"Metallica?" Jake snorted with laugher. "Seriously? I ain't a Metallica type of guy."

"I could make you into that sort of guy." Grace said innocently, smiling as she looked out at the window. Jacob looked at her for a second. Woah. They pulled up outside Jake's and got out.

"It's not much-"

"I love it." Grace interrupted. And she did. "Do I get to meet you Dad?" She asked turning to Jacob.

Smiling he replied; "Yeah."

Grace smiled back. "Cool."

Jake led Grace in. "Dad?!"

"Jeez, stop all the shouting. Seriously I'm in the next room." Billy Black entered the room and then paused. "Who is this beauty?"

Jacob closed his eyes in annoyance. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Dad." He opened his eyes again. "This is Grace. Remember?"

"Ooh, you've been telling your Dad about me?" Grace asked turning and raising an eyebrow at Jake.

"Doesn't shut up about you." Billy intervened. "Always talking about you. First thing in the morning, last thing at night-"

"Alright Dad!" Jake grinned and hastily tried to wheel Billy out the room.

Grace smiled. Billy Black was a legend.

"Sorry about that." Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's cool." Grace told him. "I think I like your Dad more than I like you."

Jake grinned. "Everyone does." He showed her through to his bedroom. He stood in the doorway. "It's not much…and it's a bit small."

"Just show me." Grace rolled her eyes and opened the door. The room was messy. Super messy. With some poster hanging off the wall. Grace moved closer to one poster and lifted it up. "You keeping this one a secret?" She asked winking at Jake, who closed his eyes in embarrassment. "It's alright. I have older brothers-"

"Brothers?" Jake frowned moving into the bedroom.

"I mean brother." Grace coughed awkwardly. "I have an older brother, I once came across his entire lad mags underneath is mattress."

"What did you do?" Jake asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

It was only there did Grace realise how muscular Jake was. The moon light shone directly through the open curtains and graced his face.

"I ratted him out." Grace said letting the old poster fall on top of the other one.

Jake chuckled. "Wow."

"I know." Grace smiled. "I'm sister of the year." Grace then looked round the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to it-" Jake went to leave the room.

"Hey!" Grace stopped him. "Where will you sleep?"

Jake smirked. "The couch. Don't worry your little head Gracie."

Grace laughed slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't worried…"

Jake smirked, "Yeah, yeah." He winked at Grace and then closed the door, leaving Grace alone in his room.

Grace sighed and sat down on his bed, it groaned and the springs decreased. She sat there for a couple of minutes before taking off her shoes off and then went to the door.

"Jake?" She whispered knowing his super wolf senses would hear her.

"Yeah?" He hollered not bothering to walk so they were face to face.

"Do you – uh - have some spare clothes I could wear?" Grace cleared her throat.

Jake, from his position in the kitchen, smirked. "Sure." He was enjoying himself more than he should. Jake grabbed some spare clothes from the dryer and chucked them over to Grace. They hit her in the face.

"You're such a dick." Grace muttered closing his bedroom door after hearing his laughter. She got changed into the sweats and chucked her dress onto the floor. Grace felt tired. She felt exhausted and she sunk onto Jake's bed. She tucked herself under the comforters and put her head on the pillow. "This is weird." Grace murmured. This was Jacob Black's bed. She hated him two months ago and now she was sleeping in his bed.

Grace closed her eyes, she fell asleep immediately. Unbeknown to her Jake snuck into the room, around 2am. His eyes watching Grace as she breathed in and out. He noticed her turning onto her left side. Bruises starting to form on her arm.

Around 4 am Grace woke with a start. Her breathing was erratic and messy. Grace slowly raised herself up out of bed and stood up. Jake's room was dark and she stumbled trying to find the door. She opened it and the light shining in from the hall nearly blinded her. She frowned and rubbed her eyes as she walked down into the sitting room. Jake's snoring reverberated round the room.

"Crikey." Grace commented observing Jake for a second before nudging him. "Jake."

"Hmm." Jake groaned and turned over.

"Jake."

"What?" Jake shot up and looked at Grace. "What's the matter?"

Grace smirked. "Nothing." She sat down on the sofa and looked at Jake, "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh." Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you." Grace told him. "I just couldn't sleep."

Jake leant back against the sofa and looked out into the darkness. None of them bothering to turn the light on.

"I was scared." Grace whispered. "In the woods." Jake looked at her in the darkness. "And then you came out. And when I saw you…" Grace breathed in trying to feel confident. "And I knew I was going to be ok. That you were going to protect me and I was going to be safe." Grace breathed out and stretched her hand out. She found Jake's and linked it in hers. His heat radiating off him and onto her.

She'd done it. Finally. The Imprint was accepted.


	29. Chapter 29 Third Feelings

Things had changed. Everyone around her noticed. She wouldn't smile as much, she wasn't involved I the conversations around her. She was blank and silent.

"Grace. Hey." Mike was waving a hand in front of her face. Grace's eyes refocused. "You ok? You haven't touched your pizza."

Grace blinked. She looked down at the pizza and touched it with her plastic fork before looking back up at her group of friends.

"I-Um." Grace rolled her shoulders.

"You haven't seemed yourself since the party." Greg frowned. "Where did you go we couldn't find you?"

A flash of ginger caught her attention and her heart started thumping loudly in her chest. The panic rose in her chest and she felt her palms start to sweat.

"I need to go."

Grace got up from the table and walked away, leaving her friends behind her. She walked quickly out of the cafeteria, past Embry, Jared and Paul who were stood in the lunch queue. Embry looked at her. He could feel her panic.

Grace shoved her way through the crowded hallways. It was closing in on her.

"Miss Waters! No running!"

Grace didn't hear it. She pushed a hand through her hair, and pushed the door open. The rain hit her face as she continued walking. It couldn't control her like that.

 _"Little beasty."_

Grace whipped round. Her voice was almost a whisper by her right ear.

 _"Come on Gracie. Let's have fun."_

Grace whirled round. Her eyes scanning the school parking lot. Her hands in her hair, she scrunched her eyes closed.

"Please. Please. Please." Grace whispered erratically. "Go away. Go away. Go away."

 _"My little Beasty."_

Grace could feel Victoria's cold, lifeless hand on her cheek; forcing herself she opened her eyes. She stumbled back alarmed to see it was Mike.

"Oh my god!" She shouted and practically tripped over her feet. "What are you doing?!"

Mike blinked. "You were freaking out?!" He shouted back. Both were embarrassed by the situation.

"Doesn't mean you can…" Grace struggled to find the word. "Caress me?" She shouted back at Mike and shoved him away from her.

"You were standing in the rain you moron!" Mike yelled back.

Grace's mouth fell open. "Don't call me a moron! You prick." Grace spat glaring at Mike.

"Don't accuse me of being…" Mike trailed off his eyes focused on something else behind Grace. He'd gone slightly pale, if he could.

Frowning Grace turned round. Jacob was stood there, Sam behind him a hand clamped on his arm if holding him back from tearing Mike apart. Grace turned back to Mike.

"Shit." She whispered and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Stop saying that." Mike whispered back. "Your boyfriend-"

"He's not technically my boyfriend." Grace interrupted.

"Well he certainly seems like he is." Mike told Grace. "Your not boyfriend is looking like he wants to rip me to pieces."

"He actually does though." Grace spoke without thinking. Mike frowned at her. "I mean…"

From behind her Jacob was walking towards her.

"He's coming!" Mike hissed.

"Run."

"Run?!" Mike repeated. "Are you stupid? He'd still catch me."

Jacob cleared his throat from behind Grace.

"Well bye Mike." Grace said loudly and deliberately. "Thanks for letting me copy Spanish homework." Grace smiled cheerily and gave thumbs up. Before regretting her decision.

Mike looked at her and blinked before going to open his mouth before leaving. Grace looked at the spot where Mike was standing before turning to Jacob, slowly. His jaw was twitching and he looked like he was struggling to control himself. Grace looked at him for a second before brushing past him and going back up into school.

He always did this. Al the time. It annoyed Grace, how possessive Jacob could be. He looked like he was ashamed of her.

"Don't walk away Grace, come on." Jake grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What's going on?"

Grace closed her eyes. "Nothing."

Jake groaned. "Don't do this please. I thought we were getting somewhere."

"We are!" Grace exclaimed. "Why do you have to put a label on everything?!"

"Don't turn this around on me-"

"I don't know what else to tell you!" Grace told him.

Jake's toned softened. "Please. It kills me to watch you like this."

Grace closed her eyes and sighed softly. His arms wrapped around her softly. She stood there before hugging him back. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she breathed in his familiar slightly 'doggy' smell. Jacob tightened his arms around her and sighed.

"Grace." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me what the matter is."

And she did; "I'm scared."


	30. Chapter 30 Third Comforts

The awkward dinner. It finally happened. Alf, Grace and their mother was crowded around Charlie Swann's dinner table. Bella nowhere in sight.

"Hope you like it." Charlie smiled awkwardly.

Grace wasn't paying attention. Her fingers were quickly typing against her phone screen as she begged for Jake to save her.

"Oh god I forgot the dessert." Charlie sighed.

"That's ok! We can go get it while the foods warming up." Scarlett told Charlie sincerely as she took his arm. "Grace can stay here and watch over the food-"

"Like a slave." Alf snorted. "Be good Grace and don't burn down Mr Swann's kitchen."

"Oh ha-ha Alfred. You have tickled me pink." Grace commented sarcastically and sent him a kick under the table but misjudged it and smacked Charlie Swann in the shin. He grunted and shot an annoyed look at Grace.

"Come on Charlie! It'll be fun! I've never been in a cop car before!"

Grace snorted at her mom. "Yeah right."

"Alfred! Come on!" Alf got up and followed his Mom lazily. He door shut and Grace was left alone.

She started getting slightly paranoid and looked down at her phone. Still no reply from Jacob.

"What a dick." She frowned and flopped down on the couch. "And after everything that happened yesterday."

Grace had told Jake everything. Everything. Including her dad and Victoria and the pain that bit into her every time. She switched on the television and watched the baseball for a few seconds before the door ball rang shrilly. It made Grace jump.

She got up and opened the door.

"Hi."

"Oh. You're not Bella." The preppy girl in front of her frowned.

"No. I'm not. I'm Grace." Grace told her. "And you are?..."

"Alice." Alice gnawed on her lip before pushing her way inside.

"Woah! Hey!" Grace shut the door. "Get the hell out! Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen, sister to Edward who used to date Bella. I think the better question is what are you doing in Bella's house alone with no Bella?"

Grace glared. "Charlie and my mom are dating. It's meant to be a family dinner but Bella didn't turn up."

"Oh."

"Hey where is Edward?" Grace asked. "Bella's been pining."

Alice turned and ignored Grace. "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her in ages." Grace told Alice sincerely. A car drew up outside and Alice turned out all the lights, grabbed Grace and shoved her into the kitchen.

"Ow."

"Oh shush."

The front door opened and Bella crept in. Alice flicked on the light and the two hugged.

"Hey Bella." Grace called.

Bella smiled at Grace but was too involved with Alice to ask what she was doing in the dark with Alice a few seconds prior.

The pair branched off to the living room where Alice grilled Bella about her whereabouts and why Bella decided to five off a cliff.

"It's recreational." Bella told Alice frowning.

"I smell bullshit." Grace muttered.

"No I smell a god awful wet dog smell." Alice nearly gagged.

Jacob crept from the shadows and glared down on Alice as he stood protectively in front of Grace.

"Grace come here." Jacob told her. She grabbed his outstretched hand. He drew her close to him.

"Ah. I see the dogs imprinted." Alice sneered. "How does it feel being his play toy?"

Jacob snarled. "Grace go wait upstairs."

Grace looked at Jake before letting go of his hand and walked up the staircase and closed herself in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath tub and tried to hear the buzz of the conversation but completely failed. It was only when the front door slammed and Jacob called for her.

"What's happened?" Grace asked.

"She's gone back to the blood sucker." Jacob growled. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"But we're supposed to be having dinner here."

"Well it isn't happening. With the Cullen's back I can't protect you. Come on." Jacob tugged her out the house and locked the door.

He got into Grace's truck and started it.

"You're so weird sometimes." Grace observed smirking. She patted his cheek fondly before switching on the radio and kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

Jake looked at her before pushing her feet back onto the floor and turning the radio off.

"What's up with you?" Grace asked frowning.

Jake's jaw was twitching. She looked him before scooting over to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand gripped his arm which was on the steering wheel and let her hand enclose around his. Jake relaxed visibly and Grace closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Grace whispered, as she spoke her lips brushed against Jacob's skin. "Bella's stupid but she isn't that stupid."

"Is that meant to be comforting?" Jake asked looking down on Grace.

"Well…yeah. But I doubt it had actually comforted you."


	31. Chapter 31 Third Corny Moments

First Beach was cold. It was freezing but he had persuaded her to come down. He had thrown her his jacket and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sand.

"Wow you were right." Grace commented sarcastically. "This was so worth waking up at 6am for."

Jacob scoffed at her, "Just look, wait and you'll be in awe."

"I doubt that." Grace sang walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him. His heat warmed. "Seriously you are so hot."

Jacob winked down at her, "I know baby."

"No I mean as in warmth you dork." Grace laughed pushing him away. "You're such dick."

Jake laughed with her before pulling her back towards him and kissing her.

"This is so romantic." Jake fake sighed. "I'm nearly tearing up."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Why do you say things like that? You know they'll just take the piss out of you later one." She told him.

"It's worth it." Jake smirked.

"Ooh cheesy much?" Grace cringed but walked back towards Jake to absorb heat. "I like you."

"I like you too."

It was their thing. She couldn't commit and he wasn't going to force her.

"Hey what you getting me for my birthday?" Grace asked suddenly.

There was a pause. "Your birthday?" Jake's face scrunched up in confusion, making him look like a confused puppy which made Grace's heart melt. "Hasn't that just happened?"

"No." Grace responded. "That was your birthday."

"Oh."

Grace's mouth fell open. "You dick! I can't believe you! I'm leaving you. She responded seriously and started walking away from Jake. She could hear his laughter and then his thudding footsteps as he tried to catch up with her. Grace smirked and started speeding up until she was in a full on sprint. But he was a fricken wolf. He had hooked an arm around her waist and brought her to his chest and stopped her.

She was breathing heavily, "Jeez Grace you're so unfit." Jake laughed still holding her tightly.

"God you're a sucky boyfriend." Grace laughed letting her head fall back onto his chest.

Jake smiled, "Ok I know you hated me this morning when I dragged you out of bed at 5:30 but here's what I wanted to show you." He pointed out to the sea.

He was right. The sun started peeking out from behind the sea, letting its orange, pink, and red rays soak up the pale blue sky.

Grace smiled. She hadn't seen a sunset like that in a while. "This so cringy, and I normally hate that but this is nice."

Then Jake's phone rang.

"Oh my god who is that? It's like night time."

"This is actually what time normal people wake up Grace." Jake told her as he got out his phone.

Grace snorted. "How would you know? You're asleep until 3 if you're not wolfing it up."

Jake studied his phone; _Bella._ He clicked the red button and shoved it back in his shorts and grabbed Grace's hand. "Come on Icicle let's get you home."

"Will you stay?" Grace asked looking at him. Jake hesitated for a second.

"Sure."

Grace looked at him, "You don't have to. This isn't a relationship based on force." She grabbed his hand and in mock sympathy added, "Don't be frightened."

"You hardly frighten me do you Gracie?" Jake laughed.

Grace gaped at him, "Hey! Remember when I smacked you round the face in September?"

Jake's smiled vanished. "Lucky shot."

Grace laughed, "Ok-ay."

The pair walked back up the sand, hand in hand and up to Jake's truck. Even though Jake was at a constant high temperature he kicked the AC up to the highest it could go, for Grace's sake.

Grace huddled down into Jake's jacket and slide towards Jacob absorbing his heat. His phone rang again, and Jake simply tossed it over to Grace.

"It's Bella."

Jake's eyes slid from the road to Grace. He couldn't feel anything coming off her. She stared back at him, her large doe eyes boring into his.

"…Do you want me answer it?" Grace asked after a pause. Jake opened his mouth to reply but the phone stopped ringing. Grace slid it into Jake's pockets and started at Jake. "Have you not spoken to her since the whole Edward death thing?" Grace asked nonchalantly as she twisted her long hair around her finger.

"Uh-"

"Jake!" Grace groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What?" Jake asked annoyed. "She shouldn't have run off-"

"Oh my god!" Grace scooted away from Jake slightly and turned to face him. "If the situation was reversed, if it was you here in La Push and I was hallway across the world threatening to kill myself-"

"This is different-"

"And you knew that, you would come to where I was to help me." Grace tried to reason with him but she could see he was waiting to talk, ready to tell Grace everything. "Despite Bella trying to stop you."

"This is different Grace, and you know that." Jake told her. "They don't have what we do. They don't have this Imprint."

"But does it matter?" Grace asked softly. "He still loves her, and she still loves him and I know that upsets you-"

"What do you mean upsets me?"

Grace stilled. Shit, now she had messed up. "Well you and Bella had that thing…before I arrived."

"Thing?" Jake questioned.

Grace observed him, he looked calm. But looks could be deceiving. "Yeah. Embry told me." She muttered quietly.

"I didn't have a thing with Bella." Jake's voice was low. "She used me-" The phone rang again in Jake's pocket and Grace went to grab it out of his pocket when his hand got in there first. He stared at before ignoring the call. "I'm taking you to Em's."

"You shouldn't shut her out you know. She might be a bitch but she used to be your friend." Grace slid over to the window and looked out of it.

Jake looked over at Grace and marvelled at her.

"Stop staring."


	32. Chapter 32 Third Family Encounter

Grace sat at Emily's dining room table, her head rested on her arms, her eyes closing slightly and then she'd jolt awake. She was waiting for Jacob to return from patrol to take her home.

"You alright?" Emily asked chuckling at the sight in front of her.

Grace snorted "I feel like death." Grace sat up from her slump position. Emily actually peered at her properly.

"You are looking quite pale." Emily frowned. Grace smiled at Emily's concern.

"Jake dragged me up this morning at 5:30 to go to First Beach." Grace told her accepting the coffee Emily passed her.

"Why aren't you at school?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Don't have to go in today. They've gone on a field trip to Port Angeles. I didn't feel like going." Grace replied sipping the black coffee and leaning back in the chair.

"Yo Em!"

The pair turned round to see Jake, Embry and Jared emerging from the trees, shirtless and covered in rain, which had decided to pour from the heavens. Embry and Jared came into the house, Jared shaking his wet hair all over Grace.

"Oi!" Grace struggled to push Jared off, Jacob opened the front door and immediately came to Grace's rescue, pulling her away from the attack Jared was inflicting on her. Grace groaned as Jake hugged her tightly against his wet chest. "Jake honey, I like you, you know I do. But I'm not appreciating being soaked like this." Jake whined pitifully before kissing Grace's cheek and grabbing a muffin off Em and going to hunt down a t-shirt.

"You guys are so cute." Emily pouted. "Wish I was still in the period of the relationship."

Grace gaped, "What you saying?! You and Sam are adorable."

Emily sighed dramatically and sat down. "Yeah but…"

"Emily." Grace looked at Emily. "You and Sam are going to get married, and you're completely obsessed with each other. Don't worry your pretty little noggin, ok?"

Emily was laughing now. Embry and Jared were looking between the pair, completely confused by it all. Jake appeared and Grace stood up, taking Jake's outstretched hand and left Emily's.

"I need to stop in Forks." Jake told her.

"That's a detour and a half." Grace frowned. But then she realised. "Oh. Yeah, cool with me."

Jake smirked at her as he shut the truck door and jogged round the side. Something was weighing on his mind, Grace could sense it.

"Will you quit staring at me?" Jake asked turning to Grace, a smile pulling onto his face.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Jake. I was looking at the scenery." Grace lied smoothly.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie."

Grace rolled her eyes, and punched Jake's shoulder softly. Grace then took in Jake's appearance. A tight black t-shirt and oil stained jeans, no jacket.

"I wish I was a constant thousand degrees, like you." Grace sighed wistfully looking at him.

"But then you wouldn't need me to warm you up." Jake winked at her.

"Smooth." Grace laughed as Jake pulled into Forks High School. They sat in the parking lot, waiting. Grace sighed and slid towards Jake and peered up at him through her eyelashes. He seemed tense.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, smirking slightly.

"Being a kind girlfriend. Duh." Grace replied smiling.

"Stop being weird." Jake told her.

"Hey!" Grace turned to him offended, "How long did you want me to be your girlfriend huh?" Jake rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "You're a meany Jacob Black."

"You love it." Jake grabbed her by her waist and hauled her back towards him. He kissed her neck before his fingers started grabbing her sides. Grace broke out into laughter and scooted away from Jake, who sat there looking at her shocked. "There I was trying to be nice to you-"

"I'm ticklish there." Grace told him patting down her sides and shaking her head slightly.

"Information needed, and stored." Jake tapped his skull. His demeanour changed as a slick, silver Volvo pulled up. "Stay here."

"No." Grace replied instantly. Jake turned to her. "If I'm there, you won't lose your temper will you?"

Jake got out the truck, Grace following him. Jake's face was like thunder, his eyes lingered on Edward who had noticed them first.

"Jake!" Bella looked happy, the grin slid off her face as she noticed Grace.

 _Woah, alright bitch._

Edward frowned at Grace before pulling Bella behind him.

"Charlie said you left town." Jake spoke looking at Bella. The students around them were staring at the four, giving them a wide berth due to Jacob's thunderous face.

"Yeah, to my mother. Why?" Bella asked.

"He's here to make sure you're still human." Edward told her making Bella frown.

"You want to read my mind?" Jacob asked. "Enjoy." He seemed oblivious to Grace as he concentrated on a memory that made Edward recoil in disgust.

"What are you doing?!" Bella demanded looking between them.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane." Jake told her.

Grace stilled and looked at the back of Jake's head and then up to Edward, who was already staring at her.

 _"Tell me."_

Edward looked back at Jacob and then to Grace. She was mentally pleading with him to share the memory.

 _"Is it…them?"_

"He's reminding me of what it was like for you when I was away." Edward told Bella out loud, also answering Grace's question.

"Jacob. Please." Bella spoke to Jacob softly looking directly into his eyes.

Jacob took a breath to calm himself before looking back at Grace, who was not looking at him but Edward, before speaking.

"I'm here to warn you – if your kind come onto our land again-"

"Wait what?" Bella looked confused and turned to Edward.

"You didn't tell her." Jacob scoffed.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Leave it alone Jacob."

Grace started feeling uneasy; her palm started sweating as she noticed two other Cullens, Alice and Jasper, getting slickly out the car.

"Tell me. I want to know!" Bella insisted looking at them.

Edward's golden eyes slid onto Grace, she had her own eyes closed and she was breathing heavily. Jacob was too intent on bearing the bad news to Bella to notice.

"There was a slight altercation between Emmett and Paul. Nothing to worry about." Edward spoke still looking at Grace.

Grace was getting more and more anxious. She needed to get out of the situation. Her eyes flew open and met Edward's eyes.

"Man! Listen to you. Slick." Jacob scoffed. "Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

"Leave." Edward spat. "Now."

"She has a right to know!" Jacob snapped. "She's the one the red head is after!"

"If I remember rightly she's also after Grace." Edward retaliated.

Bella looked to Grace. "Victoria's back?!" She gaped at Edward. "The vision – it wasn't about Jasper! It was about Victoria."

"I was trying to protect you!" Edward told her.

"By lying to me?" Bella asked horrified.

Grace felt dizzy. Victoria. She's back. She looked down at her palms, they were shaking.

"Jacob!" Bella went to move towards him and Edward's hand was on her elbow quickly. "Edward you have to trust me."

"It's him I don't trust." Edward growled.

Bella moved closer to Edward. "Grace is here. He won't do anything. He's not an idiot."

"He doesn't even realise she's having a panic attack!" Edward snarled. "He's not that controlled is he?"

Bella turned and saw Jacob was talking to Grace, his hand was on her elbow and he was talking quietly to her. She was avoiding his eye contact, he was leaning into her whispering something into her ear, and she was nodding.

"Please Edward."

Edward let her go and he watched her approach Jacob and Grace. Grace squirmed out of Jacob's grip and started walking over to Edward. Jacob was watching her go, his jaw twitching.

"You shouldn't be over here Grace." Edward told her. Alice and Jasper were now by his side.

"Can you-." She paused. "Would you take me to see Carlisle?" She looked at Edward. "He won't let me go." She was referring to Jacob. "And I'm scared and he doesn't realise it." She looked at Edward. "He's too intent on riling you up."

Edward nodded and led Grace to the Volvo and opened the door for her.

"Grace!" Jacob was shouting across the parking lot. He started walking over to her but she had already slammed the door and Edward was driving away.

He drove Grace to his home. A large, house which was mostly glass.

"You live here?" Grace raised an eye sceptically. "You're a vampire and you live in a glass house?"

Edward chuckled at her, "It only rains here remember."

"I guess." Grace shrugged. She paused. Debating whether or not to voice her concern.

"Just say it Grace." Edward encouraged her.

"Will Jake be mad?" She whispered looking out at the green forest.

Edward sighed. "You're his Imprint, you can't forget that."

"I haven't!"

"And you've just gotten into a car with his sworn enemy." Edward chuckled.

"A vampire." Grace concluded and leant back in the seat. "Do I smell?"

"What?" Edward laughed.

"Well apparently." Grace started.

"Yeah you do." Edward interrupted.

"Really?" Grace was a bit offended. "What of?"

"Wet dog." Edward looked over at her with a smirk. "But that's just Jacob slathering all over you."

They got out of the Volvo and were greeted by a pale man with golden, slicked back hair.

"Grace what a pleasant surprise." Carlisle smiled.

"She wants to talk to you about Victoria." Edward informed him.

"Ah." Carlisle's smile slipped slightly. "Of course, come on in." He led her through the house. "I assume Jacob knows you're here?"

"He wouldn't let me come so I asked Edward." Grace told him honestly. "Hopefully he doesn't have a heart attack."

Carlisle shut the door to his office and let her sit down. Edward was leaning against a cabinet at the back of the room.

"So Victoria." Carlisle spoke and looked at her.

Grace let out an awkward chuckle. "I-I just want to know why she's so intent on killing me." I came out very blunt.

"Before you even arrived in La Push we had an altercation with a vampire called James." Carlisle told her. "He tried to kill Bella, so in turn Edward had to kill him. He was Victoria's mate. She swore revenge to kill Bella. In her mind it was a mate for a mate." Carlisle sighed. "And then you arrived. And you've peaked her interest." Grace was listening enraptured. "And then she found out you were an Imprint. One of the strongest bonds happening and she knows the pain that will be inflicted on Jacob if you...die." Grace's mouth fell open. "And Victoria knows. That if you die Jacob will turn to us. Blame us for letting it happen and cause a war between the two of us."

Grace stood up and looked at Carlisle. "Shit." She groaned and put her head in her hands and stared pacing the room. "Shit me."

Edward and Carlisle made eye contact.

"But you have Jacob." Carlisle reminded her.

Grace looked at Carlisle and then realised. "Jacob." She murmured. "Oh god. I need to go back." She turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for telling me. It's more than what the pack will do." Edward led her out the office.

"I thought I could smell the dogs play toy."

"Rosalie." Edward looked at her. "Don't."

Rosalie simpered slightly, throwing her blonde hair over her pal shoulder. "How does it feel? Being there for him to play with. You're basically a comfort blanket."

Grace looked at Rosalie and then back to Edward. "Stop it." Edward snapped at her.

"Aww Eddy! Are you getting feelings for the chew toy?" Rosalie laughed. Behind her a large, pale vampire was striding towards them.

"Emmett could you tell your wife." Edward tried to reason.

"You're Emmett?" Grace blurted out. "The one Paul totalled?"

Emmett looked down on Grace's small form. "I remember it being the other way around."

Grace smirked, "I'll ask him shall I?"

"Might not be the best idea," Edward murmured. "Not to tell them."

"But I'll stink of vampire anyway." Grace tried to reason.

Edward smirked and led Grace away from the vampire family. They got back into the car and Edward drove Grace to the boundary.

"Can't you get closer?" Grace asked.

Edward sighed. "On your head be it."

"They won't hurt you…Maybe." Grace tried to reassure.

"Do you reassure Jacob this way?" Edward asked starting the car up and driving into La Push.

"Sometimes." Grace told him truthfully, "When he's not getting into tempers." She then peered out the window. "Here's fine." The car stopped. "Emily's is up that track." Grace looked at Edward. "Thanks pal." She punched his shoulder softly. "Oh my god! Ow!" Grace looked down at her hand. "Your arm is rock hard." Edward chuckled. "See you Eddy." Grace got out the car and waved him goodbye and watched him safely pass over the boarder before walking up the dirt track. Bella and Jake were stood outside, the pack were crowding round them.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Embry smirked at Bella.

"Whattup Bella?!" Quill asked.

"Quill you too?" Bella asked shocked.

Quill sighed; "Yeah me too. Glad you're here, we finally get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue."

And then the onslaught started.

" **I wish Bella would call.** " Paul mimicked.

" **I wish Bella wouldn't call.** " Jared followed.

" **Maybe I should call Bella.** " Embry laughed.

"Alright you can all shut up now." Jake tried to laugh it off.

Grace observed the conversation and sighed.

" **Maybe I should call Bella and hang up.** " Quill carried on.

" **Maybe I should call Bella, say something and then hang up.** " Jared snickered.

Grace had enough she walked up the path, ignoring the entire pack and up into the house and shut the door. She could feel Jacob's eyes boring into the back of her head. She could hear Paul, Quill and Jared oohing dramatically.

"Grace?" Emily called out as Grace passed by her and out the front porch. "Grace." Emily joined Grace on the back porch, looking over the trees. "Hey chicken, what's up?" She sat by Grace, still wiping her hands with the dishcloth.

"I hate him sometimes." She admitted.

"Who?" Emily asked softly.

"Who do you think?" Grace asked. "Jacob."

Emily sighed sympathetically, "Tell me what happened."

Grace hid her head in her hands, scared to let Emily see her cry. "I can't take it anymore." She whispered. "I thought I could but I can't." Emily was panicking. "I just want to go back home, away from here. Away from Imprints and vampires. Back to normality."

"Stay here ok?" Emily stood up. "I'm going to bring you a coffee and a muffin."

Grace half chuckled and then stopped. It was quiet around her. She could hear the pack still rabbiting away to Bella. Grace stood up and walked down the porch towards the forest. She had reached the line of trees and walked into it. It was quiet, and it calmed her.

She could hear Emily calling her frantically but she didn't care. She broke out into a clearing and looked round. There was no going back.


	33. Chapter 33 Third Beatings

Her friends were completely ignoring her. She would go and try but Jane and Penny would look her up and down before dismissing her, Greg and Mike weren't much better. So Grace was all alone. Embry and Jared didn't come to school anymore; none of them did with Victoria still running about.

So Grace ate lunch alone, she went to lessons alone, she had no one. She felt isolated from everyone.

Her 'friends' were icing her out due to her current relationship status and the fact Grace would spent her time with Jacob, and not them. Grace sighed and sat down on at a table with her tacos and looked round. Grace took a sip of water from her glass and looked down at her meal. She didn't want it, so she pushed it away from her.

Alf was still staying at Leah's and apparently, he was helping Sue Clearwater bake an apple pie. Something he would never do with their own mother. Grace's mom, however, was completely loved up with Charlie. She would spend most nights over at the Swan's, leaving Grace alone most nights. Without Jacob. He had not been to see her ever since the whole Bella situation was presumably sorted.

Grace got up from her table and looked down at her phone as she went to type out a new message to Jacob when she paused. She didn't want Jacob around her 24/7. So she deleted the message and walked out the cafeteria to her locker. She opened it and got out her bag, putting it over her shoulder and out to the parking lot. She did this often. Ditched school in order to go home, or First Beach. Anywhere other than school.

Grace got into her truck, slinging her back into the back seat and starting it up. First Beach. Its where she went there most days, just watching the murky waves crashing onto the sand. She drove there silently, letting her truck swing around the corners. She came to a halt at the beach and shut the truck off. She grabbed her hoodie from the back seat and put it on. She got out the truck and flicked the hood up. The rain was spitting down, trickling down her face until she wipe it away angrily. She didn't sit down; she started walking down the beach. Collecting an interesting shell or stone if she saw one. She had collected so many in one hand that they were starting to cut into her skin. She hissed as one cut too deeply, leaving a cut in her palm. She dropped the shell and looked down at her palm. She sucked the blood from the cut and winced.

"Oh god that hurts." Grace muttered. "Jesus." She kicked the shell which was spotted with her blood and turned to the forest. She started tramping through it, not sure where she was going. She just wanted protection from the rain. She got to a separation in the land. A river stood between them separating the two pieces of land. Grace slowly crept down the bank to the water. She sat down and dipped just the tip of her fingers into the water.

 _Alice gasped as she watched the vision. The Imprint was sitting innocently by the water; Victoria was stood silently behind her. The Imprint had cut her hand and was sucking the blood from it in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Victoria bent down and in one jump had grabbed the Imprint and thrown her into the water-_

 _Edward looked up at Alice and the pair made eye contact._

 _"She's here!" Edward called to his vampire family. "She's got Jacob's Imprint."_

Grace sat wordlessly, watching the water flow. Her palm was not clotting slightly, the blood flow subsiding. Grace sat up straighter and paused her motions. She titled her head to the side slightly and swallowed. A force smashed Grace into the water. Her head smacking onto the rocky bed. Victoria pulled Grace up from the water.

Teeth bared, Grace's neck exposed.

(Hi guys! So I've noticed not many reviews are coming through so I'm a bit worried about how you're all liking the content. Please review! I want to know your reactions on this chapter more than others.)


	34. Chapter 34 Third Bites

It was harsh, fierce and it hurt. Her veins were on fire, and her neck was burning up and aching. Carlisle was examining the wound on her neck. It was going purple and red. The pack stood outside the Cullen's house. Jacob was pacing back and forwards, stopping when Grace would scream.

"You've got to let me go to her." Jake turned to Sam.

Sam unfolded his arms. "You can't. You heard Carlisle; you'll get in the way."

"I don't care." Jacob snarled. "She's my Imprint-"

"If she was your Imprint why weren't you there for her?" Alf snapped at Jacob. Jacob turned to Alf with a fire raging in his eyes. "Did you know she's been going down to First Beach every day, ditching school?" Alf narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "She has no one there!" Leah put her hand on Alf's arm, pulling him backwards.

Jacob didn't know that. "Know we know how Victoria got to her." Sam spoke up. "She knew her routine."

Grace let out another ear splitting scream. Carlisle pressed a cloth to Grace's neck. Blood was now pouring from the wound, trying to find an exit. The vampires in the sitting room could sense the blood. It was calling to them. Alice tore Jasper from the room and outside to hunt.

"Go." Edward told them.

Jacob barrelled through the door, followed by Sam who was trying to pull him back by his arm.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

Edward made eye contact with Esme, who nodded to her adopted son. Edward led Jacob and Sam through to Carlisle's office. He paused when he got to the door before opening it and letting Jacob enter.

Grace was lying on Carlisle's desk. She was struggling against Carlisle as she tried to inject a saline solution into her wound. She was covered in a cold sheen, and was pale.

"Grace." Jacob rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Grace was momentarily still before she screamed again as another hot wave hit her. He bent his head and started whispering in Grace's ear. Things only the pair knew. "Do you remember that time," Jake whispered. "When you punched Embry in his face, and broke your hand." He smiled at the memory. "Or when you broke Emily's basket full of muffins at the hospital."

Grace was listening to Jacob, her throat was burning now. Carlisle left the pair in his office and addressed the rest of the pack and his family, who were stood in the hallway.

"She's settled now." Carlisle wiped his bloody hands on a fresh rag. "I've cleaned the wound out best I can but I can't be certain what Victoria did to Grace until we both got there." He looked down at the cloth, stained with Grace's blood and sighed. "She could become one of us, that's if Victoria successfully bit her and injected the venom needed to change her." Carlisle looked up at the two groups. "Or she could have drained some blood from her. I can't be certain."

"When will you know for certain?" Sam asked. "We'll need to get things in order."

"Couple of hours max." Carlisle told him nodding.

Sam turned to the pack. "Go home; tell Billy and the council members what's happened." The pack all but Embry left. "Embry." Sam looked at him.

"I want to see if she's ok." Embry told him. "She's my cousin, please."

Carlisle nodded, "I'll take you through to her." Embry followed Carlisle to the office. Grace was now sat on one of the plush couch, her head resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Hey Embers." Grace smiled weakly at Embry. "Haven't looked better am I right?"

Embry smiled, "How you feeling?"

Grace shrugged and lifted her hand to her lower neck. She winced before placing her hand back into the hoodie she was wearing. "Is Alf alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Embry nodded. "He's calming Leah down."

Grace nodded and closed her eyes. "When can I go home?"

"Not yet." Carlisle told her. "Not until we can if you become-"

"A vampire?!" Grace asked outraged. "I just want to go home."

"You'll have to stay here until we find out."

"She's not staying here!" Jacob snarled. "Not with a load of blood suckers." His grip tightened on Grace.

"There's no other choice!" Carlisle told him. "If she becomes one of us on your land, she will rip every human apart."

Jacob looked down at Grace. _His_ Grace. His sweet, innocent, slightly dirty minded Grace. She couldn't become one us them. He'd die for her.

Embry looked at them. "I'm going to go tell Billy." Jacob nodded in thanks to Embry and watched him leave the room with Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." Grace whispered. "Why is it always me?" She tried to lighten the mood.

Jacob looked down at her. "I should have been there for you-"

"Don't." Grace muttered. She sat up from Jacob. She couldn't bear the thought of Jacob tearing himself up just because she was idiotic enough to get herself into trouble. Again. She winced as the stiches in her neck pulled. "Ow." She muttered rubbing her neck gently. Another ripple of pain shot through her neck. Jake watched her tense up and got up.

"Sit down." He told her rubbing her arms trying to comfort her. "It'll hurt so don't-" Jacob didn't know what to say. He wanted to protect her but at the same time it angered him to watch her go through the pain, which Victoria had inflicted.

Grace brushed him off and went to stood looking out onto the forest. She could see Jared and Embry's wolf form creeping out from the forest. They howled lowly and Jacob turned and met Grace at the window.

"I'll be right back." He paused and then debated with himself. Should he leave Grace with the bloodsuckers?

The wolves howled again and Jacob had to leave. He kissed Grace Goodbye and left the Cullens, bluntly ignoring them as he left. Grace watched him as Jacob phased and met with Embry and Jared. The trio stood as they communicated, before Embry and Jared turned and trotted off. Jacob turned and looked up at the window and making eye contact with Grace. She smiled sadly and waved at him meekly before he howled and ran after Embry and Jared.

And then she was alone. Again.


	35. Chapter 35 Third Tribal Meeting

"How you feeling Grace?" Billy Black was concerned for her. Her son's Imprint had gone and been bitten. When Billy looked at her now, she was paler than usual; he could see the red, irritated bite peeping up from her top. She blinked slightly and turned to Billy.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Grace absentmindedly itched the bite. "Just tired."

Jacob was approaching from behind, Bella in tow. Bella muttering to Jacob about how she was underdressed making Jacob laugh remembering a time when Grace turned up to her first tribal meeting in her dressing gown and snowman slippers.

"You'll be fine." Jacob insisted walking towards the small group crowded around the fire.

Billy Black looked more intently at Grace, who was staring into the fire watching the flames rise and die and continue the same cycle. She looked up as Jacob approached and smiled; he kissed her and sat by her waiting to begin. Billy watched Grace through the corner of his eye as Bella joined them. Grace _wasn't_ jealous. To her, Bella was an insignificant drop in a very large pond. Sensing Billy looking at her Grace looked up and met his eye. He raised his head slightly as if to ask if she was ok again, Grace paused and bit her lip. Billy could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"If you could excuse me for a moment." Billy wheeled himself away from the camp fire and 5 minutes later Grace joined him. He clasped her hand. "That devil is not worth your tears." He looked at her sadly. "Tears are words the mouth can't say nor can the heart bare." He told her quietly.

Grace breathed in trying to calm herself. "You can say that." She whispered. "But I cannot. Ever since I have arrived here things have happened and will not stop happening."

Billy was fearing the worst. "You wish to leave?" He asked her.

Grace looked down at him, the clear tears rolling off her face. "I want too." She whispered. "But to be away from Jake, it would tear me apart." Billy squeezed her hand.

"You know what should be done Grace." He told her sincerely. "So do it. He will understand-"

"He won't though." She interrupted. "He never does."

"A trait he got from his mother." Billy started chuckling. "Talk to him." He told. "Now come on. Seth and Paul have been devouring the burgers."

The pair walked back towards the circle Grace taking her place by Jake, who had been frowning and fretting ever since she left.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning." Billy started getting everyone's complete attention. "But we have magic in our blood…We were the great warriors, shape shifters who could transform into a powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare away out enemies and protect our tribe." Jacob watched as Grace completely relaxed, leaning against him and watching Billy speak. "One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and as cold as ice…Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart…but only fire would completely destroy it." Even though she had listened to the story before. It still completely engulfed Grace. "They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wide could see he would lose…" Billy looked at Grace as he talked again. "The third wife was no magical being with any special powers. Except one: courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared. But one…The Cold Ones remain." Grace caught Bella's conflicted face. Grace could practically sense our confusion as for once she saw it from the wolves' point of view. "Our magic awakes when they are near. And we sense it now; feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming." Billy told them all. "And we all must be ready. All of us."

Bella turned to Grace and grabbed her hand.

"Woah calm down Bella." Grace muttered trying to get her hand out of Bella's sweaty grip. Grace was dying to eat a burger but Bella was seeing she wouldn't. Bella dragged Grace off into a clearing, her eyes scanning Grace's face and then her eyes trailed down her neck to where Grace was bitten. Grace cleared her throat "Eyes up here Bella." Grace winked at Bella making her blink.

"I-I. Uh." Bella stumbled on her words.

"Hey Grace!" Seth had joined the pair unaware of the pair's private conversation. "I haven't seen you in a while." He grinned at Grace.

"Yeah it's been a while." Grace agreed.

There was an awkward pause, Seth was whistling and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

"Is there something you wanted?..." Grace asked unsure of why Seth had joined them.

"Nope."

Bella was still avoiding Grace's eyes and now was staring intently at the dirt. Seth was still unaware of the awkward situation.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Seth asked,

"Always thinking about your stomach." Grace muttered but joined Seth in the walk to the picnic table.

"Whew." Seth whistled wiping a hand over his brow. "That was awkward."

Grace looked up at him. Seth still only being 15, was a foot taller than Grace if not taller. "Dude." Grace sighed. "If you weren't Jake's friend I would punch you so hard."

Seth grinned at Grace, "You'd have to catch me first." And Seth's large frame took off running. "Come on Grace!" He practically screamed at her making her frown.

"Shut up you lanky stick insect." Grace yelled after him. Seth turned to Grace, stuck out his tongue.

"Come on you boring old lady!" He yelled back.

"I'm like 2 years older than you!" Grace yelled back.

"You're still really old." Seth taunted.

Grace angrily sighed before she ran after Seth, who was stood dumbfounded at the fact Grace was now racing towards him at a very fast speed.

"I'm sorry!" Seth yelled. "I'm sorry!" Grace grabbed a nearby pillow and started smacking Seth around the head.

"Don't." Grace smacked him with a pillow. "Call me." Another smack. "Old." She hit him as hard as she could before letting the pillow go and standing up. She blew back the hair in her face and walked away from the battered Seth, who laying the foetal position.

Billy Black was watching Grace with a frown. She was running quicker then he remembered and she was hitting Seth harder than the strength she possessed. But at least she was happy, she was laughing now as she stood over Seth and then walked away. The pack had been watching the chase interestedly, betting on what would happen. Jared, Paul and Quill passing a twenty dollar bill each over to Embry who knew his cousin too well. Jake had laughed at their faces.

"Jesus Jake your Imprint is nuts." Quill smirked.

"That's my cousin you douche." Embry told him punching his shoulder.

"Sorry…but." Quill whistled in appreciation at Grace's form.

"Careful Quill." Sam told him glancing over at Jake who was glaring daggers at Quill.

Quill innocently looked over at Jake. "I was only looking." Quill batted his eyelashes at Jake. "I know I can't touch." He muttered afterwards before he ran. Jacob not far behind him. Quill jumped over Seth's defeated form and Jacob followed suit. Quill took a careful opportunity and ran back towards the small group, towards Grace. He grabbed Grace's waist and carefully held her in front of Jacob.

"You're using me as a human shield?!" Grace asked laughing as she tried to wiggle out of Quill's tightening grip.

Jacob stopped in front of them. A grin forming on his face.

"Can't get away that easily Quill." Jacob told him, smirking. "She doesn't mean that much to me." He quipped sending a wink at Grace. Quill laughed and pushed Grace towards Jake and ran off to safety of Emily. Jake wrapped his arm around Grace, still laughing as he hugged her.

"Don't mean that much to you eh?" Grace asked raising any eyebrow at Jake.

Jake laughed and bent down to kiss Grace, she moved her head. "Hey."

"Sorry not sorry." Grace told him smiling wickedly but she kissed Jake anyway, Quill groaning in the background as he watched, Grace made the kiss last longer and made it deeper.

"Will you two get a room?!"


	36. Chapter 36 The Third GoodByes

It was a comical scene to Embry. He found it hilarious. A disgruntled Grace was sat on the floor in front of Emily's large sofa, while two year old Claire sat behind her braiding Grace's hair. Bright pink clips shoved haphazardly along with various sorts of ribbons.

"You're looking divine." Embry snorted smirking at his cousin. Quill pushed past Embry to Claire, where he plucked her from the sofa and started tickling her until Claire was practically screaming the house down.

"Shut up." Grace muttered pulling out the atrocious clips and chucking them onto the table. "It's been torture. She's been pulling my hair out."

Claire ran up to Grace. "No! Gracie we haven't finished your princess hair."

Grace bent down "But I've got to go." She told the small girl. Claire's face crumpled and she let out a wail. Quill was by her side in an instant.

"What's the matter Claire-Bear?" He asked her.

"I don't want Gracie to go!" The small child whined. Quill looked up at Grace.

 _'Please stay'_ He mouthed, he looked ready to pull his hair out as Claire continued to cry.

"You can always do Quill's hair." Grace suggested to the small child, who instantly stopped crying and turned to Quill finally happy. Grace caught the glare sent her way before escaping the house which she'd been confined in. She scraped back her hair into a messy bun and got into her truck and drove home.

Her mom had called while Grace was battling Claire to a pillow fight, and told her to meet her at the grocery store immediately. Grace was worried and had escaped Claire's clutches. She pulled up at the small grocery store and got out, noticing her mother's red convertible parked as near to the door as possible. The doors automatically opened and Grace walked in, her eyes scanned the aisles until she spotted her mother agonizing over different soups.

"Uhh mother." Grace called. "What are you doing? We eat none of them."

"There are not for us!" Her mom turned to her. "There for Charlie."

Grace frowned "I'm sure he has soup at his house…" She trailed off.

Her mom looked at her "Yes…yes I'm sure he has."

Grace took the soup from her mom's hands and put them back on the shelf.

"That Edward boy is coming for dinner, now he's returned." Her mom told her. Grace paused. "Charlie invited us around to his, but we're making the dinner together…because he can't cook."

Grace looked at her mom. "That's nice…What's the matter with you?"

"I'm just nervous." Her mom replied.

Grace nodded at her mom. "Cute. What are we eating?" She asked.

"Uh chicken." Her mom told her. Grace checked the shopping cart and saw a chicken peeping out from underneath the large desserts. "I called you here for a reason." Her mom spoke. "I need you to tell me whether you think 4 courses are too much."

"Yes." Grace cut her mom off. "All we need is that chicken and dessert, not a bloody-" She plucked an item from the cart. "Sorbet." She got another item. "Or vol-au-vents. Especially prawn." She added chucking the pastry cases filled with prawn onto the shelf.

She picked up the three packets of Cheetos. "Uh?"

Her mom turned. "Oh Charlie really likes them."

"So you're buying three packs." Grace stated.

"I'm sure Edward likes them. Alf does." Her mom told her as they walked the aisles.

"I'm sure Edward will obviously like them." Grace muttered, snorting at her own joke. How was Edward get out of this one? Apparently at school they just push the food around their plate, now this would be interesting as Grace's mom confronts everyone who doesn't eat the food they're given.

Grace trailed after her Mom; the grocery store was near to empty. That's why it surprised Grace to see him. Her fee stopped, so did her heart. He was stood so brazenly in the middle of the shop. "Mom-"

"What?" Her Mom turned and caught sight of him. "What's he doing here?" She breathed. "He shouldn't be here." Grace grabbed her Mom's hand. "Let's go."

"But what about-"

"Let's go."

The pair walked out the store, Grace looking over her shoulder every five seconds. "Mom…did you call him? Tell him where we were?"

Grace's Mom turned abruptly, "No." She spat at Grace. "I did not. Now get into the car."

"But what about my truck?"

"We'll come back for it." Her Mom was anxious to leave and Grace knew why. He was walking out the store, his head turning towards them.

"Scarlet!"

"Get in!" Her mom hissed and shoved Grace into the car, before getting in and bringing the car to life. Grace held his eye contact as her Mom reversed. Her heart was beating in her chest, the familiar twinge making her put a hand to her chest, and cough to ease the pain. They practically broke the speed limits just to skid into the drive. "Call Alf." Her Mom told her simply as she tore upstairs. This always happened. He'd find them and they'd move on. But she couldn't. Not this time. Not with Jake. Grace's fingers shook as she dialled Alf.

"You need to come home." Grace told him as soon as he picked up; he just had time to finish his 'Whattup?' before she started speaking. "It's happened again."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

So Grace was sat in the kitchen. Her phone was ringing. Jake. She ignored it.

"What are you doing?" Her Mom stood in front of her. "We've got to pack. We've got to go"

"No. We don't." Grace stood up. "He isn't here yet. He doesn't know where we are!" The front door slammed, their Mom started getting the pots and pans out of the cupboards nosily. Alf stood in the doorway, keys still in hand.

Their Mom pointed the frying pan at them both. "No…We need to go. I'm not having that man come back into our lives."

"Ok-ay." Alf sighed. "Calm down. We don't need rash decisions."

"No!" Her Mom slammed the pan down. "We're going-"

"But we have a life here!" Grace shrieked. "You and Charlie…Alf and Leah-"

"Don't you understand?" Her Mom yelled back equally as loud. Alf watched on uneasily. "He will come here. He will ruin our lives. Again." Her Mom looked at them both. "Do you not remember what he used to be like?"

"Of course we do…" Alf told their Mom softly. "He ruined you Mom…but let's not do anything we'll regret."

"You." Their Mom turned on Grace, seething. "You are just like him." She pointed a shaky finger at her only daughter, "You remind me of him. Every day." She spat. "I can't stand it. You're the spitting image of your father and it kills me. To see you happy, to see you laugh…it's like seeing him all over again."

Grace looked at her Mom, tears pooling in her eyes. "Mom-"

"I can't stand it Grace!" Her Mom shrieked. "You and him…You're like two peas in a pod."

Grace's face hardened. "You don't like it?! Well…You were a terrible mother, always putting him before us! We were pushed to the side because of him. Don't tell me all this bullshit about him! You loved him too much, and you still do. That's why you run…because you're scared to see how we'll react and you're scared you'll fall back in love with him-"

Grace stumbled back. Her cheek stinging hot. Her mom stood staring at her left hand. "Grace." She breathed. Grace looked at her Mom and then too Alf. "Grace…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have."

Grace slammed her bedroom door, with her back to the door. She brushed away a tear at her cheek and slid down the door. She cried because it hurt, because it was the truth. She was happy, so why did he come back now? He came to ruin her life, he always did. Her phone rang again. Jake. "Hey." She breathed.

There was a pause. "I've tried calling you like six times. What's the matter?" Grace looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Grace?"

"I'm sorry." Grace breathed. "I'm really sorry, I just…" She sniffed.

"Grace, I know what you're going to say. Just let me come over and we'll talk."

"I don't want you to come over." Grace told him. "Things have come up and I-I have to deal with things…so I can't." She breathed out. "Jake, we'll talk about it when I get back-"

"Why? Where are you going?"

Grace gulped, "Nowhere." She coughed. "I'm just…confused. I got really confused. Yeah."

She could practically hear him frown down the phone. "Is this a joke?"

"No!" Grace replied. "I just can't do this anymore. I'm really sorry." She cut the line off and sat there. When did life get so bad?


	37. Chapter 37 Third Hours

The doorbell rang. Three times. Grace stood at the top of the stairs, biting her fingers in anticipation. Alf and her Mom were hidden away, probably still in the kitchen waiting for the bell to stop ringing. A fist slammed on the front door, and Grace jumped back slightly. She had completely ruined her fingernails. Another ring on the doorbell. Grace couldn't stand it anymore; she softly treaded down the stairs.

"Grace, no." Alf hissed appearing by her side, and grabbing her upper arm. "Just let him get bored." Grace looked up at him, "Just go back upstairs." He guided her to the stairs again. "And stop chewing your nails." He told her. Another fist collided with the door.

"Maybe we should call Charlie?" Grace voiced. Her Mom was watching her in the doorway, she too was chewing her nails, and looked to the door as if it was going to personally bite her herself.

"Good idea." Her Mom muttered and she peeled her phone from her pocket. Her finger hovered over the green call button. There was a silence. "He's gone." She put her phone back into her pocket. She looked towards her youngest daughter. "Grace. I-I-"

"It's ok." Grace muttered numbly brushing her hair back. "Mom…Do you think I can go visit-"

"No." Her Mom cut her off. "Your brother made it clear he wanted nothing to do with us. " Grace looked at her Mom. "We have to respect that."

Grace nodded before she turned and headed upstairs. She waited until her Mom and Alf had a quiet conversation before they retreated to the kitchen. Grace hurried to the end of the hallway, and jumped. She pulled down hard on a rope and a pair of wooden, rickety stairs descended. She leapt up the stairs and in semi-darkness she grabbled to find the light switch. The light bulb flickered a couple of times before it illuminated the space. She looked over the dusty cardboard boxes before spotting the exact one. It didn't have a layer of dust on at all; her Mom must creep up her and look at the photos in her spare time. Grace moved to the box and carefully opened it up.

There he stood. An older, almost replica of Alf. He stood there proudly in his army uniform. Grace, as at 13 years old and Alf at 15 years old stood either side of him. He was 17 at the time, stood there with no expression on his face. Their father stood behind them, one hand on Grace's shoulder. She could remember the tight grip her father had on her, spitting through gritted teeth that she had to smile. She rubbed her shoulder softly. She placed it back and produced another one. It was all three of them. It was a Fourth of July, the fireworks were going off in the background, and all three had been playing a rather immature game of Tag. Grace was the only one that wasn't blurry, she was laughing while her two brothers wrestled on the floor. She turned it over.

 _Grace, Alfred and Doug Waters. Fourth of July._

She placed it back in the box. They hadn't told anyone about Doug. Embry barely remembered him, and if anyone did they never brought it up. She sat back on her heels and put her head in her hands. "Grace?"

She shot up, and ran to the stairs, barely flicking off the light and then jumped down the stairs two at a time. She pushed the fold away stairs up and let out a breath.

"Jacob's here." She paused. Oh no. She forgot about that aspect. "Grace?"

"Shit." She muttered and closed her eyes in exasperation. "Uh yeah, I'll come down now." She dusted herself down. "What am I doing?" She frowned. "It's Jacob." She rolled her eyes and descended the stairs. He stood in the front living room. Arms crossed a face like thunder. Alf and their Mom awkwardly walked past and up to their own separate rooms. "Hey." She awkwardly raised one palm.

"Don't 'hey' me." Jacob retorted. He was seething. "Do you want to explain what the phone call was?"

Grace sighed, and slid her two hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "It's complicated-"

"No," Jacob cut her off. "You are complicated Grace, everything about you is complicated. Nothing about you is simple. Everything has to be a secret, everything has so many complexes." He ran his hands through his hair and looked away from her. "Why did you have to do that? We were going so well, I thought we'd got through that stage but now you've pulled it all back."

Grace just stared at him. "I don't know what you want me to say." She admitted. "Something came up and…" He turned to look at her, with an incredulous look on his face. "I mean-" She sighed. "Jake, I'm sorry." She shrugged. His face softened and he went to walk towards her but stopped himself.

"What happened?" He asked. Grace breathed out as she felt tears pooling in her eyes, and she turned away from him. She wiped her cheeks quickly, then his arms wrapped around her and she leant back against him. "Grace." He whispered brushing back some of her hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

"He was there." Grace sniffed. "Just stood there, with this sadistic grin on his face." She wiped her cheeks again. "Everywhere we go…he follows. He's like a bad ghost." She turned to face him. "I can't do us…anymore. I can't deal with him and you and everything else." She pushed away from Jake.

Jake was frowning. "But this is the Imprint-"

"I don't care!" Grace screamed at him, finally reaching boiling point. "I don't give a shit about some stupid wolf thing!" She didn't care who heard her. "I don't care anymore." Her voice finally died down. "Just leave…please." He took one final look at her, he looked beaten and Grace nearly broke. She nearly wanted to run back to him, kiss him, apologise and just be with him. He took off out the back door and she heard a long, loud howl a moment later.

She stood there, all alone in the too bright looking living room. She sat down. Her heart hammering in her chest, she put her hands in between her knees and breathed. She hadn't just breathed for a long time. Her life, like Jacob said, was so complicated that she never had a moment of peace. And it felt good. She just sat there and let the darkness roll over her. The hours ticking by, and with every hour she regretted her decision.


	38. Chapter 38 Third Friends

It was like her old life. She returned back to school and suddenly her old friends were coming up to her, smiling and linking their arms through theirs and pulling her to homeroom, back to their old seats. The entire school knew the news by lunchtime, and people were looking at her as she walked the hallways.

"Don't pay any attention, ok?"

"Yeah easier said than done." Grace replied, looking up at Greg with a scowl. "Everyone here knows everything, and god I want to rip my head off."

"Not a great look there." Mike quipped with a smirk. "Decapitated human being walking La Push." He actually laughed at his own joke, and there was a silence that surrounded the three as they ate their lunch.

"God you're annoying." Grace muttered as another wave of giggling girls stopped, looking directly at Grace before doing a not-so-subtle eye roll and swishing away. "Oh for god sake." She hissed throwing some serious shade towards the group of girls who sat on the diagonal from Grace.

"Just ignore, like I've already told you." Greg repeated. "Anyway, isn't it great that the gangs back together?"

"Totally." Grace said with fake enthusiasm. "Now we can round solving crimes and catching criminals." She smiled widely in a sarcastic fashion and then clapped her hands. "But yeah I suppose, have missed you."

Greg smiled sadly. "We missed you too." He paused. "We uh do regret our actions."

"It's ok."

"No it wasn't." Mike interrupted. "Seriously what we did was wrong." He rubbed his face and then looked at Grace. "I mean we used to joke about killing Jacob just so we could get you back." There was a beat of silence.

"I mean- I didn't know that." Grace cleared her throat. "But that's ok." She said awkwardly as she pushed her lettuce idly around her plate. "Look we both did things we regret-"

"You shagging Jacob-"

"Shut up." Grace told Mike, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't that." She muttered. "Let's just forget that we ever had this blip in life."

Someone cleared their throat. And Grace dropped her plastic fork and looked up at the person who was interrupting her, it was probably another gossiper. "What?" Grace asked harshly before turning and looking up at the person. "Oh." Embry looked haggard, he had large purple bags under his eyes and his hair was ruffled all over the place. Penny and Jane would be losing their shit. "Hey." She turned in her chair and fully looked up at him.

"Grace-" He went to start a sentence but was rudely cut off.

"Beat it dude." Grace turned, her eyes widened as she looked at Mike. "Don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Shut up Mike." Grace snapped at him before turning to Embry, but he had already walked away from her. "Why did you do that?" She asked looking at him incredulously. "He's still my cousin, you ass." She got up from the table and walked away from them.

"Grace!" He was yelling after her, but she just ignored him and left the cafeteria. She grabbed her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. It hit her lower back harshly, but she just winced and continued walking. She fumbled inside her denim jacket and pulled out her keys. She walked out the front entrance and down the steps. She opened her truck and got in, starting it up before she drove away.

"Fuck." Grace whispered. Life was just shit; she had literally nowhere to go, so with a roll of her eyes Grace drove back home. Her Mom was at work still on edge after the scare that happened a week ago, but Alf was still wandering around. Why was Embry at school? He never turns up anymore; he was still on vampire watch. She pulled into the drive, the gravel around her tyres spitting. She turned off her truck and sat in silence. It wasn't like she didn't want to be happy. Of course she did, but it was just hard to be happy when life gives you lemons, and then squeezes them in your eyes. It stung like a bitch. She stirred herself and got out the truck before heading home, opening the cherry red door and shutting it. There was a still. No one was home. Grace shrugged off her rucksack and chucked it at the bottom of the stairs, and then flinging her jacket on the couch. Wandering through to the light blue kitchen, Grace banged open the cupboard and rummaged some packets around. She then stopped. She could hear footsteps on the floor upstairs. Then there was a bang, a light had smashed to the floor. Grace's eyes widened and she opened the cupboard under the sink and retrieving the metal baseball bat. She kicked off her shoes and took out the keys from her jeans pocket, before wandering towards the bottom of the stairs. She steadied herself before softly padding up the stairs. The rustling came from Alf's room, which was directly opposite to Grace's. Grace got in front of the door before slamming the door open. "OH CHRIST!" She backed away from the door, tripping over Alf's shoes and falling flat on her back. Her own hand still clamped over her eyes, the baseball bat fell to the floor with a clang.

"Grace, what the hell?"

"I thought I was home alone! I thought you were a burglar." Grace whispered as she scooted backwards, hand still clamped over her eyes. "Are you two…dressed?" She asked gradually.

"Yes."

Grace peeled her hands back from her eyes. "I am so sorry." She cleared her throat. Leah, who Grace had just seen on the floor, was now stood up. Not facing Grace but staring out at the drive below. A red tinge on her cheeks. "I didn't know you two would be….doing that." She scratched her neck awkwardly.

"We didn't expect someone to burst through the door brandishing a metal bat." Alf replied from his position on the bed. "Leah?" Leah turned and faced Grace nodding numbly before joining Alf on the bed, their hands linking. Grace looked at their hands, frowning slightly before returning back to the conversation. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Uh. Half day." Grace lied so smoothly that it even shocked her, god she was getting good. "So I came home." She obviously pointed out, she cleared her throat. "I'm going to my room." She then shut the door. She heard Leah angrily whispering towards Alf, who tried to defend himself but to no avail. "Oh god." Grace murmured. "That was so gross." She retreated back to her room, picking up the metal baseball bat. She shut her door and turned to the room. She threw the bat onto the window seat. She breathed out, god how many times she has to walk in on her brother in weird positions with his girlfriend. She sat down on her bed, fishing her phone from her jeans pocket. She scrolled through the missed calls before calling Mike.

"Michael my dear friend." She started not letting him speak. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, come over with the guys after school." She told him sternly before hanging up, chucking the phone onto the floral bed spread. She picked at the sewn on flowers, frowning slightly. She grabbed the phone again, her heart pounding as she scrolled down the contact list to J. Her finger hovered over it, his smiling face in the small photo near his name. It was a photo of the two of them taken by Emily. They were apparently 'too cute' and Emily just 'had to' take the photo. Grace clicked on the photo; it came up full size on her phone screen. She was stood in front of Jake; he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She had been laughing, her head titled up towards him while he had been smiling directly towards the camera lens. She looked at it for a second longer, her fingers twitching before her phone lit up. "Hey." She muttered softly.

"Hey to you too." Embry snorted.

"Sorry about lunch today," Grace coughed. "I didn't know he'd be such an ass." Embry was heard shifting around. "Where are you?"

"Em's."

"God I miss those muffins." Grace pouted.

Embry sighed; "Well come back." Grace froze. "It's not hard. Jake is missing you Gracie. You can just apologise and everything will be ok-"

"No it won't!" Grace shouted, and Embry was silent on the other end. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore, just leave me alone." She hung up and groaned frustrated at the entire situation. She didn't have any other time to wallow in self-pity before the doorbell rung, before the chanting of 'Gracie! Gracie!' was heard, along with the occasional knock. Grace rolled her eyes, shouting a bye to Alf and Leah before rushing downstairs, grabbing her denim jacket on the way out. "Let's go biatches." Grace called as Jane, Penny, Greg and Mike all piled into Mike's truck.

"We're we off too Captain Kirk?" Mike asked turning to her.

"Well Spock," Grace started. "I'm thinking First Beach."

"Of course Captain. Warp Speed Chekov." Mike instructed, then realising. "Ah seems I'm Chekov and Spock."

"Just drive." Jane groaned from the back. "I've got Greg's armpit in my face."

"HEY!"

"I love you dude, but bye deodorant."


	39. Chapter 39 Four Times & And Not Easier

It's been week since she's seen him, weeks since she'd seen any of them. She took up running. Yeah, she actually ran places now, much to Alf's amusement. She ate and drank healthily, blending up a green smoothie every morning before she took off.

"You're, like, so LA now." Alf called in a camp voice one morning as he watched Grace fill the blender with kale and spinach.

"Shut up." She told him, chucking a handful of spinach in Alf's direction. "It's called being healthy Alfred; I've cut off all the people who gave me bad voodoo." She whizzed up the vegetables. "I'm like a free spirit."

Alf scoffed; "Well free spirit enjoy getting drenched this morning." He took a bite of his doughnut and headed upstairs two mugs of coffee in his hand. One for Leah. Grace rolled her eyes but drained the entire glass full of greens, wiped her mouth, plugged in her earphones and chucked on Alf's hoodie. Just to spite him.

He was right. It was raining, and raining hard. With an annoyed roll of her eyes Grace flicked up the hood, started her music and set off. She ran her usual route, down the drive, right and ran towards the beach. Her feet pounded on the pavement as she left the secluded area that surrounded her house, despite ACDC's best efforts to lighten the mood, Grace still glowered. The roads were empty as she ran, her feet hitting the ground harder and faster as the familiar Michael Bublė song flooded through her ear buds. She broke out into a full on sprint, and her feet hit the soft sand. It hurt sometimes, to think about it. To think about him. The sand was uneven and it didn't surprise Grace that she fell. She sat in the wet sand panting with her hair plastered to her head as the rain continued to fall. "Fuck you!" She shouted, kicking the sand angrily as she sat there. "Fuck you Michael Bublė." Grace picked herself off the floor, brushing the sand off her before she handpicked the next album. Not a Christmas jingle in sight. She began a steady jog again to the far end of the beach before she skirted up into the woods. She didn't care anymore. It didn't seem like her problem.

She continued through the woods, dodging the occasional fallen tree or haphazardly climbing over a log. She broke into a clearing, and stopped. He stood there; the russet wolf was stood there. Like he'd been waiting for her, like he knew she was late. Knowing full well she would have cleared this part of the run 10 minutes ago. She didn't know what to do. Her legs throbbed, urging her to keep moving and onto the next part but her heart made her stop. She loved him, she couldn't deny it. They had something that other people didn't. Un-conditional, continual love until the day that they die. "Hey." Hey. Seriously. That's all she could come up with? "Jake-" She stopped herself. "I got to keep going." Grace coughed and fiddled with a strand of her loose wet hair and Jake whined. He knew it was her nervous habit. He knew when she was hiding something she'd over use the word 'ok' and when she was sad she'd play with the corner of her sleeve. Grace looked at him and felt herself crumbling. Felt the war she built up come falling down. She took a step forward and the wolf did too. "Stop it." She whispered and stared at the wolf. "Leave me alone." Her voice took a firmer tone. "Stop it!" She shouted as the wolf went to close the distance. "Just fuck off." She snarled and took off jogging past him. The wolf whined pitifully as it looked after her. He missed her, of course he did. He watched her run off, feeling the pain emitting from her. And he howled. Long and hard.

And then the voices invaded his head as he ran. He ran away from her, his family and everything.


	40. Chapter 40 Four Times The Charm

-"Why aren't you at school?"

The question hit her as soon as she walked through the door; her Mom was slowly unpacking all the things she had haphazardly and blindly chucked into boxes when they saw her Dad. According to her Mom's solicitor it was a 'passing visit' but all three of them knew that wasn't true.

Grace frowned at her Mom. "We got a 2 week break, remember?"

"Oh…yeah." Her Mom nodded, leaning against the door frame. "I called your brother." Her Mom cleared her throat. "He's coming home."

Grace looked at her Mom. "Does he want to?" She breathed. "He left for the Army, and he…he said he wanted nothing to do with us."

"I know that Grace." Her Mom cut her off with a sigh. "He said he'll be back next week. He needs to sort some things out-"

"Like that skanky girlfriend of his." Alf suddenly bounded in the room, laughing at his own joke. Leah followed behind him, carrying the two mugs from the morning, she frowned at Alf.

"Don't call someone's girlfriend skanky, Alf." Leah muttered brushing past the trio and into the kitchen. "And whose girlfriend are we talking about?"

"Doug's!" Alf shouted back. "You know the older brother?"

"Ah." Leah said nothing more. There was a pause. "Thought he was in the army?"

"He is." Grace replied frowning at how much Leah actually knew, and how much she'd pass onto Jake. "He's back for 3 months."

"You never talk about him-"

"There's a reason for that." Her Mom cut Leah off, she was scowling at the younger girl. "Don't you dare breathe a word." She told Alf's girlfriend, pointing a finger at Leah. "Please." She added to stop herself sounding so threatening. Leah nodded, before Alf wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her towards him.

Grace frowned at the interaction, Jake used to do that- She stopped herself. She busied herself before shooting up the stairs. Her heart hurt, please don't do this. Her hand went to the phone, and she had to stop herself from clicking Jake's name and calling him. "No." She breathed. "Be strong." She chucked on an old sweatshirt over her vest and running pants before rushing down the stairs. "I'm going out!" She yelled stuffing her phone in the pockets and grabbing the keys to her truck.

"Wha-" But Grace didn't hear the end of her Mom's sentence as she slammed the door. She jammed the keys into the ignition and haphazardly drove off the drive, spraying gravel as she went. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as she drove.

"Come on, come on." She muttered as she accelerated dangerously round a corner. Then she noticed them. 3 boys walking alongside the road, two of them plodding in the grass laughing and joking while another stalked ahead, shoulders hunched and head down. Her foot slammed down on the accelerator. Hoping to god they wouldn't see her. But the truck was old. It made a crunching noise as she accelerated catching the trios' attentions. She slammed her hand onto the stereo to get it started. She twisted it so it blasted out loudly, she winced at the sound. Before turning it down slightly. She sped past them. They had paused in their walking and were staring directly at the crazed loon who suddenly sped up and started blasting out Drake.

"Christ. Christ. Christ." She muttered as she turned the corner and immediately switched off Drake. The smoke started emerging from the hood of the car. "No, no, no." She whispered pulling over haphazardly and turning off the truck. She got out and opened the hood of the car. It was amazingly hot, Grace hissing as she burnt her hands. "NO!" Grace shouted. "Why?!" She angrily kicked the tyre and gaped. "Oh my god!" Hopping on one foot, she cradled the other. "I hate you." She pouted at the car. "I actually hate you…" She frowned before sitting by the side of the truck. "Geraldine…you fail me." She whispered patting the truck. "It's been a labour of love," She heaved herself up with a sniff and brushed the arm of her hoodie across her forehead. She saw them before they saw her. She sprinted into the forest, her heart thudding in her face. No, no, no. Why? And then the flash of ginger. And she stopped. "No." She breathed. "Stop you're not real, you can't be here." Victoria stalked towards her. "NO!" Grace screamed and her eye clamped shut and dug her palms into her eyes. "You're not real."

" _Oh but I am, beasty_." Grace stumbled backwards, tumbling onto the floor. _"Don't fear because I'm here."_

Grace's scream muffled into the arms of her hoodie. "Yo Grace!" Grace staggered up to her feet, her eyes darting crazily around the forest. "Grace."

Her eyes flew to the source of the noise. "Jared." She breathed. "What. What are you doing here?"

"We saw you're truck." Jared frowned stepping forward, a concerned look on his face. "Yo guys I found her!"

Two sets of feet came crashing through the forest. Jake. Her breath caught in her throat, and she forced herself too look away. Then large arms wrapped around her in an excitable hug. "Hey Embry." She murmured patting his back awkwardly.

"How've you been?" Embry asked. "How's the Tennessee thing going?"

"Tennessee?" Jake piped up glaring at Embry for not telling him.

Grace blinked, and plucked up the courage to speak. "We're visiting my grandparents with Doug."

"Yo Doug's coming back?" Embry questioned bringing up the estranged brother.

Grace forced her eyes back to Embry. "Yeah, just because of what happened with my Dad, but he's only visiting before he's back in the army." Embry sympathetically smiled and then he paused and sniffed.

"What?"

"I smell something." Embry muttered. He leaned into Grace's frame and took a large sniff of the air. Grace's mind leapt to Victoria. "Dude – have you been trying to fix your truck." Embry picked up Grace's left hand where the grease stains decorated her hand and wrist.

"Yeah. It broke." Grace repeated lamely while shoving her hands in the pockets of the hoodie. "Um could I walk back with you guys?"

"Sure." Jared exclaimed tugging on her arm and pulling her into his side. Jacob emitting a low growl and Grace stopped. She looked over carefully before stepping away slightly from Jared. Although she and Jacob were no longer a couple; she wasn't cruel. "So where were you headed?" Grace looked up at Jared.

"Oh. Nowhere I was just driving." She muttered lamely. "Alf and Leah were doing my head in."

"Oh how come?" Embry asked casually eyeing Jacob to see his reaction.

"Uh well she stayed over last night, so I didn't get much sleep." Grace told them.

Jared snorted. "Get in Alf." And he and Embry high-fived. Grace subtly placed herself to be walking by Jacob while Jared and Embry galloped ahead of them. He noticed though. His hand itched out to take hers. They both denied it but the missed each other. Grace glanced up at him.

"How've you been?" She asked softly. Jacob let out a sad laugh. "Sorry." She uttered softly.

"Don't be sorry Grace." Jacob caught her arm and stopped her, making her turn and look at him. "Look. We can still be together. Just say it and we're together again." He moved towards her. Grace wanted him back, she wanted those days where they'd lie in her bed when he was not on patrol, where they'd laugh all night long – snorting into Grace's pillow because they didn't want to wake the entire household up, or those days where they lazily lounged at Jake's with his dad, eating spaghetti and playing Monopoly on a beat up board.

But Grace made a decision and she had to keep to it but when Jake's lips connected with hers. His teeth gently biting her bottom lip, making her close her eyes in pure bliss. Her lips responded instantly. Kissing him back. One hand on the side of his face while the other rested on his chest. His on one side of her hip while the other cradled her face lovingly. "I love you." He breathed. And that stopped her. She realised where she was and what she was doing. She stepped back. Pushing Jacob back harshly.

"No." She breathed. Pushing him back again. "No. We aren't doing this Jake."

And she hurried to catch Embry and Jared up leaving a devastated Jake behind.


	41. Chapter 41 Fourth Wall Breaks

(A/N: So there was mixed reviews about the last chapter – I was said to be torturing the characters. I take all reviews into consideration and I take what you guys say into account and try to write chapters that people are pleased with. But I assure you Grace torturing Jacob will have a result.)

The flight to Tennessee was painful. With her Mom and Alf on one side of the plane, while Grace and Doug sat on the other in awkward silence.

"So…" Grace drew out the word turning to Doug, who looked like an older version of Alf accustomed with stubble decorating his face. "How's Melissa?" Referring to the Doug's girlfriend who all the family had grown to hate due to her money grabbing ways.

"Like you care." Doug bit back flipping through the aeroplane manual. "You hate her."

"But she makes you happy." Grace responded immediately. "And if she makes you happy-"

"Stop with the bullshit Grace." Doug told her. "You hate her and that's ok. I want to know about Jacob Black."

Grace rolled her eyes. "He's my…ex I guess." She murmured looking at what she could eat.

"You broke up with him?" Doug guessed. "You do that a lot Grace." He told her sternly. "You're like Dad."

It stung her to hear Doug make that comparison. "No I'm not. He's controlling."

"So are you." Doug said absentmindedly. "You weren't in control of where your relationship was going and you freaked and here we are having this conversation."

Grace gaped. "No I broke up with him because Mom was freaking out saying we were leaving. She was packing. I thought it was for real this time." Grace told him. "And I broke up with him and I couldn't take it back. I couldn't. If Dad taught me one thing it's not to be weak."

"Who cares what Dad says?" Doug said turning and staring at his sister for the first time since they met in the terminal and all awkwardly boarded the plane. "You don't have to be someone our darling Daddy says you have to be."

"You're mean now."

"The army toughens you up."

"That's why, huh?" Grace teased rolling her eyes.

Doug also rolled his eyes, "My advice to you Graciekins is when we get off this metal death trap you ring Jake and you apologize and you get back together and you return to the slightly warped relationship you two seem to have."

Grace smiled because Doug always knew what to do. "You're the best." Grace muttered. "I've missed you."

"Well blame Mother over there." Doug replied quickly. "She's not who you think she is."

"But she's Mom." Grace responded lamely. "She birthed me."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Wow achievement."

That rubbed Grace up the wrong way. "Ok Doug, you try pushing three 6-8 oz. babies from your sexual organs and you tell me how it's not an achievement."

"Ok don't go all Feminist on me Grace." Doug replied, sending a flirtatious smile to the passing Air Hostess who grinned back coyly. "Look, I get it you're so far up Mom's ass it hurts-" Grace gagged. "But listen I know stuff you do not, so butt out." And he bopped her on the nose.

Grace's previous through away comment of Doug being mean was being to be seen as true. Doug and Alf used to have similar sense of humour, but now while Alf was sarcastic with sexual innuendoes, Doug was now harsh – laughing at the failure of others.

"Wow." Grace scoffed. "Ok. No need to be harsh."

Doug simply rolled his eyes and pulled his Beats headphones onto his ears. Grace rolled her eyes, stood up, walking towards the front of the plane. "Do you wanna swap seats with me?" Grace begged to Alf and her Mom.

"Not a chance in hell." Alf replied simply smacking his lips together satisfied.

"Mom?" Grace pleaded. Her Mom sighed, placed down her Vogue and took a long swig of her diet coke.

"Grace-"

"That's a no." Alf cackled. Grace punched him hard in his shoulder. "Ow you bitc-"

"We're in public." Their mom hissed, hitting both of them with the rolled up Vogue. "Grace go sit down and talk to your brother. God knows you wanted him back."

Grace opened her mouth scandalised. "I'm going to get back with Jacob." She told them both confidentially.

"If he takes you back." Alf told her rudely. Grace scowled but jutted out her chin proudly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Her voice quivered slightly making Alf look up and observe his younger sister carefully.

"Didn't you hear?" He asked softly. Grace shook her head, crossing her arms. "He kissed Bella Swann." And it felt like her world collapsed. "And she broke her hand. Punching his face."

"Wow." Grace breathed. "Uh, great for him." She nodded.

"Grace I thought you knew." Alf cleared his throat awkwardly. "Leah told me and-"

Grace smiled. "It's cool. We weren't together. So whatever." She breathed. "I better go." She murmured and began walking. She walked past her seat and locked herself in the small bathroom. She breathed out hard. "Shit." She whispered. "Ok its fine. Stop crying god dammit." She furiously wiped away the tear that fell down her right cheek. "When you land you sort it out." She whispered. "Everything will be ok."

When they landed they were greeted by their grandparents. Both stood in their sandals and sunglasses, both gripping one banner that read _"Welcome Back Waters!"_

"Just walk past and pretend it isn't for us." Doug whispered gripping Grace's elbow.

"Don't be a dick Doug." Grace hissed tearing her arm from his grip. "Grandpa!" She hugged the shorter man. "Grandma!"

"We missed you Gracie." The kisses were peppered onto her cheeks. "We baked cakes."

"Oh joy!" Alf murmured.

"Alfred, young lad. Come here." Their Grandpa ushered Alf over to him. "Give me a hug."

Doug watched on as the other 3 Waters embraced the older couple. He felt isolated. Their Grandma turned to Doug. "Doug…" She noted. "Welcome home." She briskly moved on. "Come on get those suitcases and we'll load them in the truck."

Grace smiled, "Could I just take a phone call?" She asked. "I won't be long." She skirted off outside the airport, she flicked through her call list. Her thumb hovered over his name. She breathed out and clicked. The dial tone seemed to stretch for an age.

"Grace."

"Hey." She spoke and there was a lengthy pause. "I didn't think of what to say to you. I just…when I get back can we talk? Can we meet somewhere?" She didn't leave time for a reply. "I'm sorry." She uttered. "I am so sorry." Her voice cracked. "I'm an idiot. I got scared, and I didn't feel in control and you know how weird I am about that. I always have to know where somethings going. I'm like my Dad." She breathed.

"No." The voice cut her off. "You aren't like him. He's a monster. You aren't."

Grace blinked. "But I am. And it doesn't bother me as much as it did." She swallowed. "I've been so angry inside for a long time." She told him. "I was angry at my Mom for not trying and at my Dad for making me hate who I was for such a long time. I always doubt who I am, and where my relationships are going. I don't like myself." She told him. "I wake up every morning with this dark thought of 'why aren't you a better person?' and I know I don't show it and I should. But I had this wall up for such a long time and I can't bring it down." She wiped her cheek furiously as the tears rushed down her cheeks. "I need you." She breathed. "You're my rock. I feel so different when I have you. I feel like I'm the only person on this Earth." She leant back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I guess what I need to realise is; I have you and you have me."

There was a pause on the line and for one moment Grace thought he'd hung up.

"I love you."


	42. Chapter 42 Fourth Time Killin' It

The stable was old. A faded red with cream windows, the paint was fading and crumbling. It stood by itself – away from the house so the occupants could watch it crumble before their eyes. The horses inside didn't mind. It was their home, it smelt like them and it was perfectly fine for them as long as it provided hay.

"I'll race you." Alf elbowed Grace. "Come on." He rushed through the barn door, his hands quickly unlocking the stable door before Grace reacted.

"You're on." She muttered and vaulted over the barn door to the horse that she had called Steve, only to find Steve was in fact a girl. "Hey Stevie." She clucked to the horse that trotted over. "Come on we got a race to win." She slipped the bridle over the horses head, and with no saddle Grace got on the horse. All three Waters kids had been taught to ride bareback. She urged the horse forward, momentarily leaning down to unlock the stable door before Steve cantered from the barn, chasing Alf up a hill as he rode Gary, a black stallion. As children they loved giving animals what they saw as human names. They once owned a Labrador called Norman.

"Oi Alf!" Grace's shout got lost in the wind as the pair continued to ride up the grassy mound. She hadn't felt this free but it made her smile. A weight seemed to be pulled from her shoulders and all her worries floated away with the gentle breeze that licked at the horses' mane and her own hair. Alf was getting closer and closer and Grace urged Steve to pick up speed. Alf was soon passed and Grace could hear his swearing from her position in front of him. "HA!" She cheered before turning her head to look behind her. "Loser!"

"You bitc-" But Grace didn't hear him as she urged Steve on. "Grace! Wait up for your brother and his unfit horse." Gary snorted in disgust and tossed his head back. "I know Gary." Alf patted the horses' neck. "I'm only making excuses."

Steve came to a gradual stop at the peak of the hill and she dismounted. "Love you Stevie." She murmured as she stroked the horses' long nose. The horse in return nuzzled into her neck and then down into her pocket where Grace had pocketed some carrots. "Fine." She pulled the carrot out and presented it to the horse. "Happy?" Gary came to a stop to her right and Grace produced another carrot. "Not forgetting you Gazzer." Alf was also by her side.

"Got me a carrot?" He asked as the pair walked down the other side of the hill and found a space to sit.

"You're not a horse." She paused. "Actually that's debatable." She snorted and cast her eye behind them as the two horses started to graze on the land. "That was fun." She murmured picking at the grass. "I felt like a 12 year old again."

"You look like a 12 year old."

"You're a dick."

"No you have a dick." Alf's comebacks could be debated as either brilliant or, much like this one, rubbish.

"Thank you." Grace replied rolling her eyes. "We leave tomorrow." She muttered.

"Don't go all soppy." Alf snorted. "We always come back and they're coming over at Christmas so it'll be fine."

Grace turned to him. "Oooh Alfred. Where have all your emotions gone?" The pair sat on the grass.

"I'm going to ask you a serious question." Alf started making Grace turn quickly and raise her eyebrows. "I know. Me. Serious. Funny." He brushed over the fact. "Jacob kissed Bella-"

"Yep." Grace interrupted. "I should be angry. Every thinks I should be." She sighed. "I don't know. I hurt him so maybe he's trying to hurt me back." She suggested. "Look I'm not proud of what I did to him, it was stupid and selfish." She pulled at the grass harder. "I am angry." She turned to him. Steve and Gary snorting behind them. "But I kissed Jacob when my truck broke down; I hurt him more than I can understand. I was a horrible person but I want to make it right."

Alf observed her; "You're not that bad of a person Gracie." His hand slung around her shoulder and pulled her into him so he could hug her. "I love you G." He muttered.

Grace frowned. "I love you too Alf." She replied her arms snaking around her older brother and the pair had a moment.

"You're not a bad person." Alf repeated. "You were scared. It happens to all of us." He whispered. "You're stronger than people realise. What we went through was despicable." His voice hardened. "He's a monster." He repeated.

"I called Jake." Grace admitted when they separated. "I dunno if you knew when we landed. I dunno. He probably hates my guts." She laughed self critically. "We made mistakes." She admitted. "I broke up with him and he kissed Bella. It's kinda balanced out."

"That's the worst way to look at a relationship." Doug's voice floated over to the pair, he came sauntering up the hill. He sat down on Grace's right. "But what do I know about relationships I'm with a gold digger." He joked. "She's not actually a gold digger." He then reminded them as his younger siblings laughed. "God I missed the smell of horse shit."

"I think you're the only one that did." Alf smirked. "We missed you instead of the horse shit." The trio fell into comfortable silence as the sun started to disappear slowly, leaving an inky path behind it. Grace slid her phone from her pocket and snapped the photo. "Wow. Tumblr." Doug snorted at Alf's joke.

"Shut up dickhead." Grace commented before turning to Doug and unwillingly snapping one of his blacked out silhouette against the orange inky sky. She then turned the camera to front facing. "Get in." She commanded. "Now." She added.

"Ooh selfie time." Doug cheered. "I love a good photo."

"Vain." Alf coughed only to be smacked around the back of the head. Grace held the photo out and the brother moved accordingly. They all smiled, all exactly the same. Their white teeth gleaming and they're eyes shining. "Ok now." Alf took the phone. "Let's do a stupid one that Mom will put on the Christmas card."

All three Walters's puled outrageous faces before Grace snatched the phone back and took an action shot. Doug had leant his head on her shoulder while Alf slung an arm around his siblings. All their face contorting into laughter. These three pictures are what Grace would look back on and smile at. Her heart swelling.

"Right come on kiddies." Doug announced. "The people are arriving and your horses have wandered off."

"Oh shit." Grace shot up and started running after Steve who was happily cantering away. "STEVE!" The horse stopped and allowed her to practically jump on before they raced down towards the barn.

That night the Tennessee air was full of drunken laughter and drunk cheering. A video Alf had on his phone that Grace would never live down. She was surrounded by people her age, who were all a bit tipsy from the drink they had smuggled in, Grace up on a hay bale in the barn drunkenly belting out the song I'll Make a Man Out Of You from Mulan. But before she could hit the last note, her footing slipped and she face planted from the hay bale. There were shocked gasps before Grace lifted her head and sang the rest of the song only to be greeted by cheers.

However the next morning all four Waters, nursing hangovers, trawled through the airport after saying their goodbyes. "I think it's safe to say." Alf piped up. "We killed Tennessee."


	43. Chapter 43 Fourth Suprises

(Please review guys! I hope you're all enjoying this so far, this chapter is 3,328 words which is defiantly the longest one I've done. I would have got this up sooner but Google Chrome won't respond on my laptop and I've tried uninstalling and reinstalling so if anyone has any advice on that I'd really appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!)

"Now please unpack and chuck down all your dirty washing and please tidy up-"

"Mother!" Alf interrupted. "We are fully grown adults who know how to fold."

Their Mom glanced at the three of them. Doug staying for three days before his layover flight. "Honestly you three couldn't fold an easy foldable sheet." There was a pause of silence.

"An easy foldable sheet." Doug repeated.

"Good one Mom." Grace highfived her Mom before flinging open her suitcase and grabbing all the clothes and dumping them on the floor. "There. That's my washing." She looked up at the rest of her family an innocent smile on her face.

"Thanks Grace." Her mom commented sarcastically. "So helpful." Her phone rang shrilly. "Oh hi Sue!" She beamed down the phone before walking through to the kitchen.

"So can one of you tell me where my room is?" Doug asked after the comfortable silence. Alf and Grace's eyes met.

 _'_ _You're telling him'_

 _'_ _Nope it's all on you big bro'_

 _'_ _Dude'_

 _'_ _DUDE'_

Alf turned to Doug. "UH Grace will show you now." He beamed at his siblings. "Right Gracie?"

Grace sent daggers at Alf before turning to Doug and clapping her hands. "Sure! Come with me." The pair walked through to the living room. Grace stood in front of the couch before gesturing with her hands. "…Ta-Dah…"

Doug looked down at the couch. "Sure." He smirked turning to his siblings. "No seriously where's my room."

"Uh. We're standing in it." Alf supplied. "It's only a three bedroom houses." He coughed. His eyes straining to catch their Moms who was still babbling on to Sue. "Um so we all have bedrooms as a collective but you….do not."

Doug hummed. "You won't mind if I bunk with you then Alfred?"

"I'm sure his girlfriend won't mind." Grace snickered. "Just the three of you _bunked_ up in one room."

Doug whistled lowly while Alf awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, a contagious smile on his face as he thought of Leah. "A girlfriend Alfred." Doug slowly approached Alf. Grace crept round the other side of him. "Soo…tell me all about her…" Then Doug pounced. His arm wrapping around Alf's neck, one of his legs sweeping underneath Alf's so he fell directly to the floor. Grace lunged towards Alf's feet, holding him down as Doug ruffled up his hair.

"-sorry Sue just one second." Their Mom rushed through. "Grace! Alf! Doug! Get off the floor!" She hissed. Her free hand wrapped around Grace's arm and started dragging her away.

"No! Mom! Let me fight!" Grace yelled a smirk on her face. "Sue! Sue!" She screeched. "Come to my rescue! My mom won't let me wrestle!" There was crackled laughter from Sue before Grace was free from her Mom's grip and jogged up the stairs not before her mom light-heartedly aimed a kick at her daughter, missing. She got to her room and opened the door, a gasp leaving her lips. "What the hell…" She murmured as she entered the room cautiously. She shut the door before observing her once beloved bedroom. All her belongings had been scattered over the wooden floor. Her mattress ripped from the bed frame, her sheets and comforter scattered. Her clothes had been pulled from the closet. Her hands shuffled through her jacket before extracting her phone. She unlocked it quickly and clicked through the contacts. "Hey Embry. Yeah we have a problem." Grace ever the dramatic spoke. "Can you come over?" She asked quickly opening her bedroom door and closing it before entering Alf's. It was just the way he left it; she then went into her Moms which was stupidly pristine. "Hmm? What yeah I'm still here. Just come quickly." The phone call ended and Grace returned to the door frame and peered into her bedroom. Who would do something like that? Why ransack her bedroom and not anyone else's?

Her feet tapped out a tune on the wooden staircase and she patiently awaiting Embry's arrival. The game of Doodle Jump quickly came to an end when she spotted Embry jogging up to the house. "Where is your shirt?" She blurted at him as soon as he walked through the front door, not even bothering to knock.

"It's not cold out Grace." Embry replied smirking at his cousin. "Now what's the problem-" He cut himself off. "Um who's the older dude?" He whispered to Grace who frowning turned to look inside the living room.

"That's Doug you idiot." She replied rolling her eyes, "Now come on." She started pulling him upstairs.

"Doug!" Embry greeted. "Hey! It's me Embry – you're cousin-"

"EMBRY!" Grace interrupted. "Please." She hissed before Embry rolled her eyes and brought Embry up to her bedroom. "Look." She opened up the door and presented the room to her cousin, who whistled lowly.

"You need to clean up in here Grace." He remarked. "And if you've brought me here to clean, then well you'll be very disappointed."

Grace turned to him and gawped. "No you dork. I came home, just now may I add, and found the room like this." She rolled her eyes. "So go on." She pointed him in.

Embry looked at her quizzically, his eyebrows knotting together. "Um…what is it exactly you want me to do…?"

Grace huffed dramatically and rolled her eyes again. "Sniff." She whispered like it was obvious. Embry snorted before entering the room. "Is it a vamp?" She asked.

"A vamp?" Embry repeated.

Grace nodded; "Yeah I thought I've been in this situation a few times, I might as well get the lingo down." She replied crossing her arms and nodding like it was obvious.

"We don't call them vamps G." Embry told her. "And no it's not." He sniffed. "I dunno who it was…I've never smelt this scent before."

"Ok why can you say scent but I can't say vamp?" Grace questioned frowning at him. "I feel like you're being slightly hypocritical."

"Whatever." Embry retorted. "Here let me lift your mattress up, don't want you hurting your weak little arms now can I?" He smirked knowing exactly what buttons to push to get Grace riled up.

Grace flipped him off. "Thanks Embers." She muttered scooping up her comforter and sheet and started patiently putting them on. "Thanks for helping." She shot at her cousin halfway through putting the elasticated sheet back onto the bed.

"I got to ask you something."

"Oh Christ." Grace muttered as she fluffed up the pillows and placed all four of them back on the bed before placing the comforter over the top. "That sounds baaaad." She drawled out before moving around the room, kicking the white fluffy sheep skin rug back into its place. She went through her clothes, hanging some up and folding others. "Well go on…don't keep me in suspense." She replied turning to look at her cousin.

"It's about-"

"Jake?" She guessed. "Ah right yeah. A lot of people have been asking me about him." She turned back round to the closet and began sorting the clothes once more.

Embry frowned, "No it's about your dad." Grace paused what she was doing. Her hands hovering over a _Metallica_ band t-shirt. "Apparently he visited Charlie Swann."

"Why?" Grace asked, her voice remaining strong.

Embry cleared his throat. "G." He began. "Gracie come on look at me man." Grace turned round. "We think it's about your Mom and Charlie…"

"We?" Grace repeated.

"You know the pack." Embry elaborated like it was simple.

Grace's eye narrowed. "Do you and the 'pack' have a lot of secret meeting about my family?" She shot back defensively.

Embry sighed; "They told you I shouldn't say that." Grace rolled her eyes annoyed at her cousin and sat down on the floor and flicking through the magazines that had been ripped across the room. "Look what I'm trying to say before you went all crazy eyes on me- OW!" Grace had launched a hairspray bottle towards Embry's head. "Grace jeez man." Embry chuckled rubbing his chest. Grace had no accounted for the fact Embry was now a giant. "Look anyway, I was told to just say be careful yeah? We don't know if he plans to come back." Embry got up from the newly made bed. "See you later at the beach yeah?"

"Why would I be at the beach?" Grace asked her tone accusing as she stood up.

"Oh shit." Embry grinned. "Em planned a welcome home, surprise thing. Just act surprised when you get there. Laters!" He vaulted from the window and out back into the woods. Grace watched him go before slamming the window shut and sitting on the window seat, looking out at the eerily quiet woods. A howl ripped through the air, Grace sat there wondering which wolf it was and whether it was Embry getting stick for revealing the secret of the party.

"Gracie babe?!" Her Mom yelled up the stairs. "We have to be at the beach in an hour get ready!"

"Ok." Grace yelled back picking herself up from the window seat and kicking off her old Adidas shoes and nearly peeling off the clothes she wore on the plane which was a pair of black leggings and an old sweatshirt. Shoving her body into a dressing gown she hurried to the bathroom, trying to use all the hot water first. She used the hot water in surplus, coating her body in a vanilla body wash and then washing her hair in an apple shampoo and conditioner. Wrapping both her hair and body in towels Grace exited the bathroom and back to the comforts of her bed. She sat there patiently waiting to dry before smoothing on the moisturiser she had pocketed from her Mom's room three months ago. She put on fresh black underwear and a bra before putting on a black skater skirt and a red cropped knitted jumper. She dried her hair before simply brushing it back into its usual messy style. She pulled on flesh coloured tights and then simply shoved her feet into some white plimsolls. She barely bothered with makeup seeing as it was pushing 6:30 and she simply couldn't be bothered. Just sticking with mascara and winged eyeliner deciding to not conceal the mass amounts of freckles that graced her face. She grabbed her IPhone and descended the stairs where her Mom and brothers had been patiently waiting.

"Ready Miss-Take All The Hot Water And Then Takes Ages Getting Ready?" Alf asked sarcastically smiling over at her as he wiggled the truck keys.

"You look cute Gracie." Her Mom grinned at her, snatching the keys from Alf.

"HEY!" Alf exclaimed only to be greeted with a blank look from their Mom.

"If you think you're driving, you've got another thing coming." Their Mom said pointedly. "You will kill us." She said simply. "Honestly the speed you kids accelerate too."

"Soz we aren't driving 15 mph Grandma." Alf teased as they trailed outside the house. "Why are we going to the beach anyway? It's too late."

"Ok now who's the old person?" Doug chuckled shoving Alf slightly as they piled in the truck. All four in the front cab just didn't work.

"I'm sitting in the back." Grace groaned shoving Doug's arm from her face.

"But there's no seatbelts." Their Mom pointed out obviously referring to the flat bed of the truck. Grace rolled her eyes before crawling out the small gap at the back of the truck. "Grace please be careful."

"Mom." Grace started brushing her hair out her face. "You're doing a cop, I think we're alright." She sassed smirking as her Mom turned around to try and hit her through the small window.

"Honestly," Her Mom huffed before starting up the truck and driving away from their home, it took barely 15 minutes before they could smell the slightly salty air. "Right be on your best behaviour." Their Mom told them as they parked up. "No fighting please."

"We don't fight." Doug frowned.

"Yeah we wrestle." Alf snorted before all four started down the pebbly stones, some dislodging and rolling after them.

"Like real men." Doug continued, the pair smirking before high-fiving.

"Such children." Grace commented airily sighing before she broke into a run and cartwheeling down onto the softer sand.

"And she says we're the children." Doug scoffed grinning as Grace didn't land the end position but landed in a heap on the sand. "Bravo!" He called after her only to be greeted with the middle finger.

"You see that's why I wasn't in the Olympics." Grace commented jogging back to the group and smoothing her skirt down.

"Yeah totally." Alf grinned. "Despite the fact you eat like a horse and don't exercise." He shoved her lightly before all four turned the slight bend of the beach to get the more secluded part of First Beach.

 ** _"_** ** _Surprise!"_**

Alf, Doug and their Mom stood there stunned while Grace simply raised an eyebrow and instantly scanned the crowd for Embry. Their eyes met and Grace smirked at him. "Wow!" Grace said sarcasm in her voice. "What a surprise! This is all so unexpected." She flicked her hair over her shoulder before she half ran half skipped over to Emily and hugged the life out of her.

"Hey don't break my Em." Sam chuckled before hugging Grace and then reaching over her head and shaking Doug's hand. "Nice to meet you man." Grace carried on walking round the group who she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Jared!" Grace and Jared hugged. "What's up bro?" She teased. "Hey Kim!" She hugged Jared's Imprint, someone she hadn't admittedly spent a lot of time with.

"How was Tennessee?" Kim asked politely.

Grace beamed at her. "Brilliant." She admitted. "Honestly never laughed so much."

Jared smirked; "Kim showed us your Instagram posts." He teased. "How's Steve the horse?" He grinned. It was as if Embry had taught a class on how to annoy Grace.

"Hey! Just because you guys are so disinterested with technology, doesn't mean I have to be." She shoved him slightly.

"Woah there Hulk." A pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Paul." Grace smiled turning round. "How you been? How's Rachel?" Referring again to another Imprint she spent no time with.

"She's great, thanks." He grinned. "Now why are you bullying poor defenceless Jared? And in front of his girlfriend." Kim laughed, Jared's hand linked through hers.

" _He_ was making fun of my horse." Grace replied sticking her tongue at Jared. "Nobody makes fun of my horse." She added sternly.

Paul rolled his eyes. "So were you surprised?" He asked causing Grace to laugh out loud.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Embry. "Hmm, well when Embry told me this about 40 minutes ago I was surprised…"

"That dick!" Paul shouted, scouring the crowd like Grace did beforehand. "I knew he'd done something. He looked so guilty."

Jared snickered; "You can't trust precious Embers with anything."

"Don't be harsh." Kim intervened sternly.

"No look Kim." Grace started her hand outstretched for the drink Seth had passed her. "I am his cousin and I don't trust him with anything." Kim giggled and Jared looked down at her adoringly, Grace frowned at the interaction.

"Stop frowning otherwise your face will stick like that." Embry chortled coming up behind Jared and manoeuvring around Jared and Kim as they kissed. Embry rubbed the frown on Grace's face. "There we go Princess Happy." He winked before Grace rolled her eyes and started moving away from the group. "Don't leave us!" He called after her. "Grace us with your presence. Oh my god. Grace us with your presents?! That's hysterical because your name is Grace-" A loud punch was delivered to Embry's shoulder as they watched Grace moved away from the group. The beer in her hand starting to slightly numb her fingers.

"Hey Leah." Grace greeted as Leah and Alf wandered her way. "You two sneaking off somewhere." She winked at the pair.

"Well I haven't seen him in ages." Leah replied. "Or touched-"

"WOAH ok too much info there Leah." Grace interrupted backing away slightly from the pair. "Have fun. Go somewhere secluded as well." She grinned sipping her beer and moving on down the beach. Doug was sat talking to Billy Black, both of them surrounding the fire that blazed. Seth was stood nearby roasting a marshmallow; he grinned when he saw her and cheerfully waved the stick at her. She raised her free hand before walking again. Her Mom was engrossed in talking to Sue, probably telling her about her wild adventures or Charlie Swann. When she thought no one was looking she crept away, trying to get away from the hectic 'surprise' party. She hadn't seen him. She thought he would have turned up, she was wrong or so she thought. She sat down on the damp log, out of sight of the little party that was raving on. She got out her phone, Flappy Bird taken her full attention for 8 minutes.

"Thought I'd find you here." She turned quickly, almost giving herself whiplash. "Yeah I'm surprised too." He chuckled.

"Jake." Grace stood up from the log. "Hey." They hugged quickly before Grace sat back down. "How've you been? Sorry stupid question." She muttered her plimsoll digging into the soft sand.

Jake chuckled next to her. "How was Tennessee?"

"I felt like I was 10 again." Grace chuckled taking a sip of the beer. "I missed them." She admitted softly. "They're coming over soon so yeah." She finished lamely. She felt odd sitting next to the boy whose heart she had in her hand, and then crushed. There was a silence.

"Things are complicated huh?" Jake broke the silence first making Grace turn to him.

"That's my fault." Grace admitted. "I'm such a loser." She laughed sadly burying her head in her hands.

"You're not a loser." Jake replied softly.

"I am." Grace looked up at him. "How can you even sit next to me right now?" She asked studying his face. "I broke up with you and then kissed you and then-"

"Grace breathe." Jake told her grabbing a hold of her wrists gently. "Look you're no saint."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Shush." Jake told her. "I've been mad for too long. I hated your guts," He took in her frown. "I'm being honest. You broke me and you know that, and you've taken responsibility-"

"Full responsibility." Grace interrupted.

"Grace." Jake looked at her. "Be quiet for a moment yeah? Look this Imprint we have is unique and frankly a pain in the ass. It's complicated. You freaked out for some bizarre reason, and you got scared but its ok."

"But it's not." Grace whispered looking at Jake. "I am sorry. I've never been sorrier about something. If I could turn back time I would, I would never do what I did, and I'd never break your heart. Before that entire breakup shit I have never loved someone as much as you, I've never invested so much love into one person." She breathed. "I fucked it up. I fucked it up big time." She looked at him.

"Then why did you do it?" Jake asked his gaze hardening as he looked out to the ocean. "Why break up the thing you invested so much time in."

Grace looked at him, his jaw was tensing and his hand was starting to shake. "Because I got scared." She admitted simply. "It's the stupidest reason but I've seen what 'love' does to a person." She suddenly felt the urge to spill her entire life story but she stopped herself. "I've never been in an intense relationship like ours, or any real relationship." She admitted. "I act like I know everything about them, but I'm literally clueless on them."

"That's unusual." Jake commented dryly before looking at her. "Let's start with friends. It's going to kill me being so close to you but not actually touching you, but let's start."


End file.
